


No Regrets

by Svaneaalka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svaneaalka/pseuds/Svaneaalka
Summary: Despite everyone expecting the two Uchiha brothers to be rivals, they were quite affectionate with each other, especially Itachi toward Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFN under same username.

Mikoto's parents never fully liked the man she had chosen to marry. They didn't feel bad about it though, because they knew the feeling was mutual. While they considered that Fugaku was already too old to their joyful daughter, Fugaku often insinuated that they should stop trying to sow intrigues between his future wife and him; that they should let Mikoto make her own choices.

Despite pretending to get along with Fugaku in Mikoto's presence, the couple didn't hide their distaste toward the man. The idea of a sudden marriage was something they took some time to digest. After all, she didn't even know that man until six months before. They didn't want to see Mikoto regretting mistakes that could be easily avoided. Tons of unasked pieces of advice were given, although purposefully overlooked. In the end, the woman preferred to carry on with her plans.

It hadn't been like Mikoto didn't care for all they told her, of course she did, because they only wanted the best for her. However, there are times when you are in love that you are capable of doing the craziest things - marrying someone you barely know is one of them. It includes risks, just like everything important in your life and you have to be aware of that, nonetheless, it's not something uncommon.

It's like that famous old Greek tale says, the one where the vices and the virtues were playing together and at some point Madness influenced by Rage ended up blinding Love. In the end, as a punishment for Madness, they had to forever walk hand in hand. And since then, Love is blind and is guided by Madness.

Love guided by madness is a good way to define this kind of situation.

The young woman had indeed been in love with her fiancé and would never give up on him for anything. Though, that statement only became as clear as the day when Mikoto discovered that her belly carried her first son with Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi had been the name given to the baby. Mikoto couldn't put into words all the emotions she felt when saw the chubby face of her child. At first, she got frightened of mishandling the newborn, but soon enough she let her motherly instincts took the lead. Amidst that great wave of feelings, Mikoto could point that happiness had been the one that overpowered all the others. And judging by the rare smile in Fugaku's usually stern face, she knew he was happy too.

That had been a long time ago, and the then baby now is currently thirteen years old. During this time, the Uchiha heir gained a brother, Sasuke, with seven years old now. Many oldest siblings tend to dislike their younger brother or sister due to all the attention the upcoming child is going to 'steal' from them, but not Itachi, he enjoyed the idea of having a little brother. Plus, his intelligence and independent nature made him develop faster than the others, which frustrated Mikoto because she soon had lost someone to pamper and pour on her motherly love. The new pregnancy gave her another chance.

Only Fugaku seemed almost disinterested about the new kid. And since the arrival of that baby, he didn't care to hide the fact that Itachi was his preferred. He liked the praise he received for his oldest son, which for sure, was more than a boost for his already huge ego. In his mind, it was not a matter of being vain or not, a parent had all the rights of being flattered by his child being a prodigy.

And as Sasuke grew up, regardless of his hard work to try and grab a tiny bit of his father's attention, the man seemed to ignore all his efforts. The little boy always ended up remaining in his brother's shadow. Even so, despite everyone expecting the two Uchiha brothers to be rivals, Mikoto had never seen her sons acting like enemies. They were quite affectionate with each other, especially Itachi, and she could notice the protective way he treated Sasuke.

She was glad of having two great sons like them and was also glad of having a husband like Fugaku; he had his bad aspects, of course, but in her eyes, he was a good man anyway. At that point, her life could not be better, she'd easily achieved a level of fulfillment that most people die before even getting a taste. And she liked saying that she was the luckiest and happiest woman walking on earth.

Putting aside her health problems and eventual issues with Fugaku, they could pass as the true picture of a perfect family, one of the reasons why the Uchihas were envied by so many people.

However, the plain happiness that had accompanied Mikoto for a long time that even gave her the false sensation that would never disappear, only lasted until two months before when she discovered that her husband had been cheating on her.

That had been the beginning of her downfall.

Fugaku was talking on the phone. He didn't know Mikoto had arrived home yet, and while the woman looked for him, she heard his voice coming from inside their walk-in closet. His unusual friendly tone was what caught her attention in the first place. Her curiosity grew even more after he spoke the name of the person whom he was talking with: Kurenai.

Mikoto was not the type of paranoid woman who was always seeking for signals of betrayal, but even her, like any other woman, would be more than angry if listened to her husband having a suspicious talk with his secretary and then, later on, with no knowledge that she heard everything, creating a lame excuse to go out.

She had followed Fugaku. Consequently, she found Kurenai's apartment.

Mikoto was so in shock that she didn't know what to do in that situation. She had never imagined that Fugaku, who always despised cheating -at least looked like he did- could do something like that. But instead of invading the place screaming and shouting like a lot of angered people do when realizing a betrayal, the only thing she did was to kill time in a park nearby replaying in her mind the scene she had seen.

She felt like a coward in that park. When she finally decided that running from the problem would just make it worse, she went back to Kurenai's apartment. But by the time she arrived, Fugaku had long gone, and she was alone face to face with Kurenai, who kindly let her in, just to humiliate Mikoto even more.

Mikoto couldn't describe how hurt she felt when Kurenai began to tell that she was not the first and probably wouldn't be the last woman whom Fugaku cheated with.

The worst part was that no matter how much Mikoto tried not to believe in all that, there was a little voice in the back of her head screaming that all that Kurenai had told her was true. Mikoto had already gotten to know some rumors involving Fugaku, the problem back then was that she had been too naive and too blindly in love to at least get suspicious of him. But now, in a terrible way, circumstances forced her to see what she had ignored for so long.

Moved by all that humiliation of being so dumb that whole time, Mikoto opted for what seemed the right choice in her point of view. She had said to Fugaku that she wanted the divorce. When that words left her mouth, the man became angry, and they had the first true fight they ever had during thirteen years of marriage.

Thirteen years of marriage. Some of their friends wondered how come Fugaku and Mikoto were still together if they were so different from each other. And it is not like that theory that says the opposite attracts, because honestly, it doesn't really work in relationships. Think about yourself and the things you can not put up with. Now, imagine that torture daily. Wouldn't it be a crap if your partner liked of all that stuff you dislike? Unless you have some aspects in common, the relationship is going to be doomed from the beginning.

Despite their differences, one of the main things Mikoto and Fugaku had in common, not for the same reasons though, was their craving for the perfect family.

Fugaku wanted a good woman to build his future family with and Mikoto was the only one he judged could provide it. Needless to say that she became more than pleased with that idea. They managed to get what they wanted. Sadly, it didn't last for a longer time, unlike what they previously expected.

It was so unfair. She'd dedicated all her love and her life to him, trying every day her best to keep being a good wife... now there she was, crying alone in their bedroom. Fugaku wasn't home, he'd left a few minutes after another fight. Her eyes were swollen from crying. No matter how many times she dried it, the tears didn't stop streaking down her beautiful face. She still loved him too much, though she wasn't that naive young girl anymore. Also, Mikoto had understood that their relationship couldn't work out from then on, not with the knowledge that her husband had betrayed her.

She heard a knock on the door, and it opened without waiting for her reply. She lifted her gaze only to find Itachi entering.

"Sorry mother, I came to see if you are alright," said him looking concerned. Again she didn't give any response. He approached his mother and sat beside her on the bed. The woman was miserable, he'd never seen her so sad.

Her oldest son looking worried about her only made Mikoto cry even harder. Itachi embraced his sobbing mother. He only became more at ease on how to proceed because Sasuke many times sought his words and gestures of reassurance. Although he felt awkward at comforting others, this time for his mother he had at least to try. So, he just kept in silence, while listened to her weeping. After a long moment, he decided to begin a conversation again.

"You will divorce, won't you?" asked, although he knew very well the answer. To him, this was just a silly confirmation. He had listened to all the arguments in the past two months - it was difficult not to - since his parents always ended up yelling at each other. Not only that but in the afternoon when the lawyer his mother had called arrived, he felt the need to eavesdrop - because was not like his father and his mother would tell him anything. He didn't want to be left in the dark and needed to know with accuracy what was going on; there was no other easy way of doing so.

What he had heard from them shocked him. After the whole struggle, Fugaku had finally acquiesced with the divorce. Yet, it was not that information that let Itachi alarmed, but the agreement between both parts which followed Fugaku's decision: the split custody where Mikoto was going to have Sasuke's custody, while Fugaku would have Itachi's. Therefore, in the end, he and his brother were going to be separated as well. Sasuke was the person he most loved in the world, he had grown too attached to him and didn't want them to be apart.

The woman sniffed and muttered against her son's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Itachi. Sorry for putting you and Sasuke through all this," her voice cracked, but she continued, "During the morning your father and I... we... we are going to submit the divorce papers to settle everything," she made a brief pause to regain the courage for what she was going to say next. "Sasuke will move out with me. I never wanted this to happen... But don't worry, you can see each other at the weekends... and you are already attending the same school... Oh my... You are so attached... I don't even know how I'm going to explain all this to him tomorrow. But you understand, don't you, Itachi?"

Her son gave a slight nod to reassure her.

"Thanks," she said removing a raven lock from his face and gently hugging him. Mikoto was glad of her son being so mature despite his age.

Over his mother's shoulder, Itachi took a glance at the red shining numbers of the clock on the bedside table. It was already past midnight, 12:06 am.

"It's getting late. You should rest." He broke the embrace.

Sighing, she lifted a hand and touched her forehead. "My head is starting to ache..."

"If you want, I can bring you some painkillers. You'll feel better later on." His mother nodded. The long-haired teen stood up and left. When Itachi came back, Mikoto was already under the covers.

"Here," said handing her a glass and the painkillers.

He knew she was going to gain another headache. It was always like that when she cried as much as today, which happened a lot when Mikoto watched romance movies or read a book that stirred her emotions. She always needed a pill later on. She used them even for the slightest pain. Mikoto had a record of taking antidepressants as well and was not a secret that since that habit back then, she'd become somewhat hypochondriac. When she got to know about Fugaku and Kurenai, her insomniac trends came back full force. Without the Flunitrazepam her doctor had currently prescribed, she would look like a zombie with huge bags under her onyx eyes; she would spend the whole night wandering through the house instead of sleeping, drowning herself in sad thoughts and self-pity.

Itachi could see that her love for Fugaku was still too much, otherwise, she wouldn't be so affected by that situation. But aside all the love, she was also a woman of pride. She needed the divorce, therefore, she needed the pills.

He felt slightly bad for his mother. Mikoto had always been too dependent on medicines, that this was going to be the end of her.

He watched the woman taking a last gulp in the liquid and handing him back the glass.

"Good night, mother," he said taking his leave and letting Mikoto rest.

"Good night, Itachi."

Before leaving, Itachi turned his head to look at Mikoto, she was already closing her eyes and he said, "Just sleep. Everything is going to be okay."

**oOo**

All that Fugaku wanted when he went back home after work, was to take a good shower and finally find a moment of peace in his stressing day. However, Mikoto had other plans for him. And that's how it turned out, another exchange of rough words. As always, when he got irritated enough of her foolish complaints, once again he went to sleep at Kurenai's apartment.

Fugaku was not ignoring the fact that Kurenai accepted to meet with his soon-to-be-ex-wife at lunch, which triggered his 'welcoming' at home, but that problem had to be taken care of later. The woman didn't get so surprised at finding Fugaku knocking on her door in the middle of the night, because he had often slept there in the past months. She was happy for being the one whom he sought every time he fought with Mikoto.

Kurenai was aware that some people at their work suspected they had an affair. She would be stupid if hadn't noticed. But she didn't care about what they said. They usually commented she was just after Fugaku's money. Well, those people weren't wrong, but they weren't right either.

When their relationship as lovers began, she had pictured the man as just another depraved boss, one of those who don't care much about competency and only hire beautiful and young women for the sole purpose of sleeping with them. Now, for some reason, Kurenai could even admit that she was in love with him. And due to the secret affair, she received expensive presents, which was something she couldn't ignore.

The truth was: she loved Fugaku, and also his money.

**oOo**

What is not supposed to be a difficult task to perform is to climb a staircase. At least, not when you are a perfectly healthy 45-year-old man. Fugaku was rushing upstairs and fell. To witness the stoic and terrifying Uchiha stumbling idiotically on his own feet was a scene to burn in the memory and never forget. The maid who was watching him could have giggled if she wasn't so nervous with the gloomy aura in that house.

In the morning, when Fugaku had arrived home to change his clothes, he saw a coroner van and a police car both parked in front of his house. He stormed inside and sought to know what was going on. That same maid who had seen him falling said that the problem was with Mikoto. Without bothering with further explanations, Fugaku just asked where she was, and the woman answered that his wife was still in the bedroom.

In the hallway, he saw his oldest son standing in front of the main bedroom door holding Sasuke against his chest while talking to a policeman. The three of them noticed Fugaku's presence as he approached.

"What happened here?" he asked looking at the policeman, then averting his gaze to the room where he found his answer. His wife was on the bed as if she was sleeping, considering the situation, was obvious she wasn't.

Out of impulse, the Uchiha tried to enter, but the policeman held him by the arm. "You can't go."

"She's my wife!" Fugaku shouted. He looked as if he was fighting against his nerves. His tanned skin was pale due to that sight. He refused to believe what he was seeing.

"I can't let you in. You might ruin the scene," scene?. "Apparently she committed suicide induced by an overdose of pills. But still, we have to make an autopsy to be sure. The coroner is taking pictures, in case the test determines otherwise."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke bury his tear-stained face on Itachi's shoulder quietly sobbing. Fugaku sighed. How the hell that happened? Suicide. Why would Mikoto do that? She used to have depressive trends, but she had never mentioned suicide before. He didn't even pay too much attention to that anymore because he knew that after a while she would be back to her joyful self. And, sure, they were passing through a crisis and were about to officially have the divorce, but she was the one who asked for it, he just agreed with her. Why would she kill herself when she had just got what she wanted?

His oldest son was observing everything unfold with sad eyes but a composed feature on his face. Fugaku just wondered that Itachi was managing to handle that mess better than himself at the moment. Fugaku was known for everyone as a strong man. However, seeing Mikoto's limp and lifeless body took him off guard. He passed a hand over his face no more standing to look in the room. Yet he would not break down, he had to take a hold of himself; he was Fugaku Uchiha after all. He turned towards his son, "Itachi, take Sasuke to your room."

The raven-haired boy nodded, and doing what he was told, proceed to walk away from him, entered inside his bedroom still carrying his brother, and sat at the comfort surface of his bed with Sasuke straddling him.

The younger boy was the one who had found Mikoto's body. In the previous day, moments before falling asleep, he saw her in his room saying she had something important to tell him in the morning before he went to school. She'd just had another argument with his father. Sasuke knew she was trying not to cry in front of him and soon she left. Then when Mikoto didn't show up for breakfast, that's when Sasuke went to wake her up. He gently shook his mother by her arm and... she wasn't waking. The little boy ran to call his brother. Itachi seemed to be shocked as well when saw what was going on and called an ambulance, though when they arrived, they simply said that there was nothing that could be done. She was long dead. They called the police, which arrived along with the coroner. His mother was dead, his father was nowhere to be seen, and there were just those people making questions he didn't even know how to answer. Sasuke just wanted to cry.

Itachi had noticed his little brother's state and scooped Sasuke in his arms to calm him down. Minutes later, Fugaku arrived there too.

"Nii-san," came the younger boy's strained voice, as he lifted his face to look at Itachi. "They said that mom killed herself, why she would do that? Why, nii-san?"

Itachi stared intently at him, hearing Sasuke's question being said between uncontrollable sobs. "Sometimes..." he began to answer. "Sometimes we just choose paths that lead us to irreversible outcomes, Sasuke."

The boy shook his head, "I don't understand."

Itachi embraced Sasuke, making circular motions with a hand in his brother's back to soothe him, "It was her choice," muttered.

Noise could be heard outside. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and began to stand up from his bed. He walked over to the window, and once his little brother wasn't heavy, Itachi could easily use one of his hands to move a white curtain out of his way to take a glance through the glass. An evil glint sparkled in his eyes as he watched the bag containing Mikoto's body being put into the coroner's van. Savouring his victory, Itachi inhaled the scent of Sasuke's hair and tightened his hold around the boy's tiny body in a possessive manner. 'Sorry mother, but I couldn't let you take Sasuke away from me.'


	2. Chapter 2

The cell phone rang for what seemed the thousandth time since his wife passed away. It's amazing how news spread fast, especially when the news is about some sort of disaster or regarding someone's death. To Fugaku the terrible side of all this was that people didn't notice how disrespectful their curiosity was. Dressing for the funeral, he finished buttoning up his black suit, then proceeded to take the ringing device on the bed. He read the ID and grimaced, but answered anyway.

"Hello."

"Hi. I—"

"What do you want?" Fugaku interrupted without even caring for what Kurenai had to say.

"I've just found out what happened to Mikoto. You may not believe me... but I'm sorry. And I just wanted to say if there's anything I can help, please, just ask me." It was true that Kurenai was not happy that the woman had killed herself, but facing the facts, Mikoto was out of the way, and Fugaku was finally free. Now was her great chance of being official with him. Hope didn't stop growing in her heart.

"Mikoto is dead. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"Well," began Kurenai wondering the reason for that hostile treatment, "I just want you to know that I'm here for anything you need."

"Can't you see my wife is dead because of you?" he snapped.

"What?" she asked startled with the sudden accusation. She was already used to the fact that Fugaku was not the sweetest person on earth, but that was far from the reaction she was expecting.

"If you hadn't talked with her that day, she would be still alive!" One could hear the anger in his tone. Kurenai was not understanding what he meant by that statement. Was he out of nowhere putting the whole fault on her? "You shouldn't have met her! What did you tell her? What did you do to Mikoto commit suicide?"

What Fugaku was saying was total nonsense. What had gotten into him? Kurenai thought. Of course, she had talked with his wife that day, but because Mikoto herself called trying to meet up with her. And what was supposed to be only a civilized talk at lunch, ended up in an argument and Mikoto giving Kurenai a great slap on the face.

"I didn't do anything! She was crazy! She was the one who attacked me!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"And you don't be hypocrite, Fugaku! You're just trying to put all the fault in someone else's shoulders."

"You destroyed my marriage!"

"You did it yourself! And there's no point in putting an act here because you didn't even love her. We both know it!"

"Of course I loved her!"

Kurenai laughed, then sarcastically asked, "How so? Leaving her alone while you fucked another woman and used your job as a cover?"

"I loved her because Mikoto was the kind of woman to spend a life with. She wasn't a slut like you, with whom men have fun, then throw away," he harshly said.

Kurenai tried to keep acting tough and pretend she wasn't in the least affected by his insults, but she just couldn't. She felt a stinging pain in her chest at hearing those words, and against her will, the first tears began to well up in her eyes. She thought that she meant something to him. Now she could see how wrong she was.

"You have no rights to talk to me like that!" Fugaku had crossed the line! Kurenai loved him but she wouldn't let him say whatever he wanted about her.

"Is it not the truth? I would not be surprised if you had attempted to seduce your former boss as well. It's the only way that worthless people like you achieve something in life, right?"

Fugaku looked at his watch and decided that all that had lasted enough. He had to be at the funeral in about an hour and had no time to waste with that woman. "You're fired. I don't want to see your face never again. Don't call me anymore." And with that cold manner, he hung up.

At the other end of the line, Kurenai listened to the end call sound and gripped the cell phone. She didn't even have time to retort him. Her hands were trembling with anger.

"Asshole," she muttered between gritted teeth.

**oOo**

The knowledge that you'll never see again someone who you used to see every day since you can remember is weird—to say the least. When someone is dead is not like they went into some long trip, and it’s not like they left with the intent to never come back. We all know this. We've learnt to understand this it since our childhood and have been taught to see it the way it is: as something natural.

Around the world, thousands of people go missing every day, babies, kids, adults... All ages and kinds. No distinctions. There are many reasons for it and it varies from causes such as running away, kidnappings, and human trafficking. Usually, those people are never heard from again. Nonetheless, some of the ones who wait for them to come back someday, still have the apparently undying hope for their return. Why? Because they know there's the possibility of finding this missing person on a near or in a distant future, even with the chances lessening with the passing time, because of the simple fact they are or might be still alive.

Sasuke's mother was dead, and he would never see her again. Simple as that. But compared with when he found Mikoto's dead body, he was doing a great job at fighting back his tears. Sasuke didn't want to receive pitiful looks from all those strange people.

Well, among that unknown faces there were still some that he could distinguish, like Jiraiya Namikaze* and Kakashi Hatake, two men who worked with his father; Tsunade Namikaze*, Jiraiya's wife, and their grandson Naruto, who was one of Sasuke's classmates. Aside from them, some members of the Hyuuga family.

No, they weren't all strange to him, though the rest were faces Sasuke had never seen before. All of them gathered there to say their goodbyes to Mikoto.

The little boy lowered his head using his dark bangs to hide his face as he dried with the sleeve of his suit the tears making its way down his cheek. Sasuke would miss his mother very much. She was the one who with her gentle way tried to make the incessant heavy atmosphere in their house bearable. He thanked her for that and for reassuring him every time his father wanted to turn him into some copy of Itachi.

He feared how everything would be from now on without her since Fugaku did not seem to care about him. His older brother was the only one he had, and he wouldn't know what to do if for some reason Itachi left him as well. Sasuke shook his head to shun the sudden unwanted thought away. He didn't want to be left all alone in the world.

It was barely noticeable, but Itachi stayed since the beginning of the ceremony paying more attention to his little brother than to the funeral itself to make sure the boy was dealing well with the situation. No matter how many times Sasuke wanted to hide his feelings, Itachi would always attempt to know what was going on with him. This time, he saw the younger getting distressed over something, so he put a hand on his shoulder to say with that gesture he didn't need to worry. And if that had been because of Mikoto, then soon he would make sure his little brother forgot everything he had ever felt for her. If it depended on him, Sasuke would not cry for their mother. That woman wanted to separate them, and that was motive enough for Itachi dislike her.

The funeral was almost ended, and Fugaku being the husband, was the first to walk over to put a flower in the coffin, then was his sons' turn, and then slowly the visitors during the final viewing before the coffin was sealed. The man looked at Itachi and Sasuke by his side, but soon he averted his gaze just when in the middle of that sea of people he saw someone he didn't expect to see there.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed the moment he saw the woman he'd insulted through the phone a couple of hours before approaching them. How Kurenai dared to appear there? He made clear for her not to cross his way again. If there was one thing Fugaku hated, was disobedience.

"What do you think you are doing here?" he asked in a hushed and irritated tone as soon she neared him.

Sasuke heard and began to pay attention to his father. Why was he talking like that to that woman?

Kurenai walked past him and placed a flower over Mikoto's shroud, then went back to him again. She was wearing a sober, elegant black dress, although soberness and elegance were the last things she had in mind. During the year they'd worked together, she quickly learned that Fugaku cared too much for things such as appearances. And all that she wanted now was destroy that undeserved reputation of perfect husband he had gained through the years.

"What a touching sight. The hurt widower mourning his deceased and beloved wife," she said and gave him a smile as some pairs of curious eyes turned towards them.

"What are you intending to do?" asked, cautious to what would be her answer. There were too many ears hearing them.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi as if the elder had all the answers for what was happening. Itachi only muttered an 'It's ok' and again stared at the woman talking to his father, having the sensation that the circumstances were only helping him.

"I came to say goodbye, like everyone else here."

Fugaku began to hear light murmurs echoing inside the temple. He was sure Kurenai heard as well because she gave another smile and began to talk again, louder this time, "You killed her, Fugaku. Indirectly, but you are the one who did it. And you know it."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Leave now," Fugaku said.

"Don't worry. I've already done what I wanted to do," she explained and walked away.

Was brief, but that was a weird conversation, Sasuke thought as he watched Kurenai leaving. He was shocked and curious about what she had just said. Later he would have to ask Itachi about it.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly, which meant no inconvenient people. That fact alone made Fugaku relax again. However, when Fugaku went with his sons to his car to follow the hearse to the crematorium, he had a surprise. All over his black sedan, there was a message spray-painted written in bold red letters saying: 'Fugaku Uchiha killed his wife.' Of course that everyone else had seen and probably knew who had done that. Even knowing that people wouldn't really believe it, Fugaku was sure he would have a headache for quite some time.

After the body was cremated, the urn containing Mikoto's remains was taken straight to the cemetery—not a normal custom though, as the urns generally stayed at the family's house for 35 days before being buried. Anyway, that was what had been previously decided by Fugaku and that was how it went. He didn't need the remainder of her death. He preferred to believe she had run away abandoning everything.

On their way home, they had to get a taxi, Fugaku would not use his car again until it had been re-painted. The Uchiha men stayed silent, lost on their thoughts, they were in no mood to start a conversation. Sasuke had many questions to make, but that was not the right time, he'd have to wait until later. He sighed as he watched the trees run through the window of the car. Fugaku was only able to think how everything that happened was going to affect him. One thing was a gossip, another thing was the confirmation of the said gossip.

Itachi was the only member of the Uchiha family relaxed, after all, his problems were solved for the time being. And no more clingy Mikoto trying to steal his baby brother.

**oOo**

Pale fingers ran through raven spiky hair feeling its softness. Sasuke sighed with the caress like a purring kitten being petted by its owner. His eyelids getting heavier and heavier with every stroke. He had asked to sleep with Itachi that night, and the older boy, loving the idea agreed immediately.

Even after what had happened in that tiring day, and knowing that he needed a good night of rest to regain his energies, Sasuke was wide awake. The reason why now the older boy stroked Sasuke's hair. It was Itachi's not-so-secret weapon when his brother was not feeling sleepy. It always worked, aside from being another reason to see the boy leaning on his touch.

"Nii-san," Sasuke suddenly spoke. He realized that then was the perfect time to ask about the earlier events. "who's that woman who accused father today?" He had the sensation that had already seen her somewhere else before, just didn't know where nor when.

"Her name is Kurenai Yuuhi. You probably don't remember because you've seen her only once when you were younger. She was father's secretary." Given the circumstances and knowing Fugaku, she was undoubtedly fired by now.

Sasuke yawned. "And... is it true what she told? Our mother's death is his fault?"

"There are many reasons, Sasuke. But, yes, our father is one of them," replied Itachi not lying. If their father hadn't been fool enough to involve himself in that kind of relationship, Mikoto would probably live a little longer. The unexpected divorce made Itachi resort to desperate measures, but that was not really a problem, because now he had his prize on the bed with him. "Yet, it's obvious that Kurenai-san was angry with father, that's why she said those things."

The long-haired boy looked at Sasuke's saddened face before enlacing his waist, bringing the smaller body closer. "I know you'll miss mother, but you know I will always be here."

"You say that now, but the truth is that you barely spend time with me." Sasuke pouted, but it was ruined by another yawn. He closed his eyelids and snuggled up more against Itachi.

"But I'm here with you now," the elder said. "and you know you are special to me."

"Yes," Sasuke said half-conscious and unaware of the real meaning behind Itachi's words. The warmth emanating from his brother's body was so good and comforting that he just wanted to give in and finally let the sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, Tsunade and Jiraiya are Minato's parents here.
> 
> I didn't know anything about Japanese funeral customs before writing this, and I still don't understand. What I've written here is based on what I've read on a few sites, so there are high chances of being said something stupid. And once there are too many details concerning a Buddhist funeral, I just made a brief scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Odourless, tasteless, and colourless. That's how Flunitrazepam is when smashed and mixed with beverages. Only 2mg can drug an adult for about ten to twelve hours. It stays on the bloodstream for 24 hours, and for almost three days after ingestion, it still can be detected by a urine drug test. 

The toxicology report proving Mikoto's overdose took two months to be released. The habit, almost obsession, for taking medicines, made her 'suicide' believable. The divorce was pointed as the main cause of it. The glass found on the bedside table had only her fingerprints, once Itachi had made sure to clean his own. He even added another detail to the scene: the pill package with all its blisters emptied, which was found in Mikoto's hand. It was an easy job for Itachi. She was already dead anyway. 

Everything pointed to suicide. But one can wonder why someone who had such an enviable life took so many medicines just to be a little better with herself?

She had felt like a fulfilled person indeed, for a very long time, once she believed she had achieved all her goals. But when she heard the rumours of betrayal from Fugaku's part, her little world began to shatter. She had forced herself to believe everything was still okay. The denial Mikoto was living in was eating her soul and mind.

With her sons, she had made a different mistake. Once, she wondered how Itachi acted slightly 'weird' around Sasuke. It happened during a rare family moment when Mikoto and her sons went to watch a film, and a random person approached the young boy, said how Sasuke was cute, and ruffled his hair. She had seen how Itachi briefly glared to that guy. For someone as indifferent as Itachi, that did mean something, but she dismissed it as just protectiveness. Even though the strange guy didn't seem to mean any harm. Sometimes she had received the same murderous look herself, but this last part she died without knowing. She had mistaken possessiveness for protectiveness. 

Therefore, she could have never imagined how her oldest son had been shaken by the news of living far away from his brother. If she'd looked better at those pills she'd received from Itachi, Mikoto would have recognized they weren't painkillers. They were Flunitrazepam. Itachi could not risk another substance being found in her system, because why would someone who was about to commit suicide take painkillers when that person already had another most powerful drug to swallow? He lied to her in her last moments. And the lie about the suicide kept going on.

Denial, mistakes, and lies, three terrible things that can drive someone mad. And for someone as sensitive as her it was the end, literally.

**oOo**

Fugaku had developed the habit of drinking 'to forget the problems', and every time he was affected by alcohol and stumbled on Sasuke, he would complain about something. One day when he walked into the living room and found Sasuke cuddled with Itachi watching TV, he had mentioned about how that closeness would make them grow tired of each other. 

After those words, the boy even if so slightly began to detach himself from Itachi. It was a silly thing to worry about, but within his childish mind, Sasuke didn't want Itachi to grow tired of him. Staying away seemed the best solution.

Itachi was sick of sleeping alone. He missed holding the body of his little brother near him as they slept. 

Reaching the top step of the staircase, Itachi made his way down the hallway. Luckily, he didn't even need to wait because he found the person he wanted to see standing there, with a hand on the doorknob and entering the bedroom.

"Sasuke," he said approaching the boy, "come sleep with me." There was an order hidden in that gentle and calm tone, but Sasuke didn't notice. Instead, he stared at him, wondering why his nii-san had asked that out of nowhere, certain he had never received that invitation from the elder before. 

"I don't know... I don't want to bother you, nii-san," replied.

"Your presence never bothers me, on the contrary, Sasuke. And this time it is me who needs you."

To hear that brother needed him for something was uncommon and flattering at the same time. He was usually the one who in the middle of the night hurried to sleep with the elder because he was scared of some nightmare. And truth be told, most of the times the nightmares were just an excuse. But this time Itachi himself was inviting him, so why not? 

The boy only nodded and followed him.

Once Sasuke passed the door, Itachi locked it. He gesticulated to the bed and told to Sasuke settle himself.

A cool night breeze invaded the room, making Sasuke shiver, and Itachi walked over to close the window and also the curtains. He switched off the lights, leaving only the lamp on the nightstand on. It gave a warm glow to the place. Before joining Sasuke, he took his shirt off, almost smirking at the scrutinizing lingering look that his little brother's curious eyes gave to his bare torso. He threw the shirt on a chair near the bed and proceeded to go under the covers, beside his brother.

The younger raven was looking at Itachi as if he was seeing him for the first time, which in some way he was. It had been a while since Sasuke had seen Itachi 'naked' like that, after all, it was unlike him to sleep without all his clothes on. The muscles were slightly more prominent, making him look older. Although too far from being an adult, he no longer looked like a kid. Itachi was stunning, and Sasuke thought how much he wanted to be like him. 

Their eyes met, and Sasuke noticed he had been staring for too long at his older brother. He averted his gaze with a pink shade forming over his cheeks.

Itachi enjoyed the way Sasuke had stared at him. He liked being the one drawing his attention and curiosity. That's why he decided to discard his clothing; he wanted to feel more intimate with him and to test Sasuke's reactions as well.

"You are blushing," he pointed while reaching out his hand to move a strand of hair from Sasuke's face.

"I'm not!" came the reply. And soon Sasuke received a poke on the forehead followed by a low chuckle from Itachi. His little brother was so adorable. The elder moved closer and embraced him. "I missed sleeping with you, nii-san," Sasuke confessed as one of his tiny hands slid over Itachi's chest, accidentally rubbing a nipple on the way down to the waist to return the embrace. He deeply sighed, inhaling the comforting and familiar scent of his brother. 

Itachi clenched his jaw. He already had some not-so-brotherly thoughts playing in his mind, and the way Sasuke said that... The boy was practically seducing him. 

"Sasuke," he muttered.

"What is it, nii-san?" the younger asked lifting his face to look at Itachi.

Itachi caressed the soft, tender skin of Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and saw the blush return to boy's face. "This only makes me want you even more," he stared at the puzzled expression caused by his last statement. So innocent... 

The older boy didn't even think before he leaned down capturing those seducing lips with his own.

Sasuke was shocked. Of course, being only seven years old he had never been kissed, so he didn't know what to do, neither what to think of it. He knew it was a gesture that people did with their boyfriends or girlfriends as a way to show their affection to them. Itachi's lips were soft and warm. It felt good. His heart was racing. Yet, when a moist tongue slid across his lips, Sasuke did what any other child of his age would do: scared of the new experience, he attempted to push Itachi away, which only made the elder hold him tighter. 

Itachi's senses were overwhelmed by the boy, his scent, his taste, his body... he loved all of it and could feel his already growing arousal inside his pants, yearning for what was about to come next. 

And the moment Itachi moved against him, applying more pressure on the kiss to force Sasuke's lips open, he was aware he had reached a breaking point. Itachi released a low growl when his tongue invaded his little brother's mouth. All he could think of was that he would have Sasuke just like he had fantasized many times before. Itachi didn't know it would happen like that, nor that he would ever gather courage enough to do it. The consequences were unavoidable, and he was ready to face them when they came. 

The first step had been taken, and there was no turning back.

Itachi rolled them over, so that he was on top of Sasuke, trying to still him with his weight. With almost no effort, he gripped the small hands still pushing against him and pinned them above Sasuke's head, managing to hold them with only one. He felt the boy trying to shut his mouth and turn his face to the side, however, Itachi's forceful hold on his jaw kept him from doing so.

Tears began to well up in Sasuke's eyes. The smaller boy could barely breathe. Itachi was hurting him, and he was scared. The only thoughts that passed through his mind were if there was any way he could find to escape, and why was his brother kissing him? Wasn't that supposed to be wrong? 

When the kiss finally ended, Itachi began nibbling on his neck while putting his free hand under Sasuke's pyjama shirt and lifting it. He was beginning to get annoyed with all those clothes hindering him from seeing his brother's delicate body. 

"Stop, nii-san!" the boy cried and made some attempts to kick Itachi, as the elder played with one of his nipples.

Itachi ignored his pleading and was not even affected by the lame kicks. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed him. With much difficulty, once Sasuke was not cooperating, Itachi proceeded to turn him to lay on his stomach.

"Nii-san, please stop!" No matter how much the younger cried, Itachi seemed not to hear him. 

He moved Sasuke's shirt out of the way so that he could kiss his shoulders and neck, leaving purple marks wherever he could. His hands wandering and gripping. His mouth biting, licking, sucking, trying to taste the more he could get from his little brother.

Itachi pulled down Sasuke's pyjamas shorts, hissing as he caressed one of the boy's ass cheeks, feeling the excitement of being about to touch him as no one else had never done before, as no one else would ever do after he had taken him. 

He pulled down his own pants along with the boxers and gave a few strokes on his member smearing the oozing pre-cum before he led the tip of his cock against Sasuke's entrance and pushed in. The searing pain made the younger struggle more and scream. Quickly, Itachi's hand was covering his mouth, muffling the sounds.

The lack of more lubrication made it difficult to enter at the beginning but soon inch by inch he filled him. His grip on Sasuke's hipbone helped him go farther inside. The elder bit his lower lip, suppressing a groan when he found his pelvis touching his little brother's ass. His whole length was inside him. 

Itachi did not even wait, and he started with slow thrusts, feeling Sasuke clenching around his cock, driving him crazy. The sensation was different from anything he ever experienced, and he stopped hearing the cries, ignored the sobs from under him and the tears on the hand that was clamped over Sasuke's mouth. He kept thrusting until the movements became rougher as the little control he still had slipped from him at his imminent orgasm. 

Painfully holding Sasuke's hips, to the point of breaking the skin, Itachi let out a moan of pure pleasure as his cock throbbed and his semen spurted inside his brother.

The boy whimpered to the feeling of the warm liquid against him. He heard Itachi's pants and the shallow breaths from behind him. Sasuke just wanted all that to end. He needed to get rid of all that pain.

Itachi pulled out and shakily lay beside him. He was still embracing him as if afraid Sasuke would run away—which he would if given a chance. Sasuke was afraid. He had just been abused by his brother, the person he most loved and trusted. He felt lost and betrayed. Why did this night have to end this way? What had he done wrong to make Itachi behave like this? 

Itachi stayed awake holding his brother until the little boy ran out of tears and finally fell asleep in his iron grip. 

''Good night, Sasuke,'' he said watching the sleeping form. A smirk appeared on his lips. His baby brother would never be able to forget this, no matter how much he tried or wanted. Itachi would plague his mind for the rest of his life. Their first night would be unforgettable. This cruel thought made the elder feel more than overjoyed.

**oOo**

Sasuke woke up alone in Itachi's bedroom the next morning, feeling his whole body hurt, especially in the lower back. His once flawless pale skin now had uncountable little purple spots. The love bites Itachi had left on his body during the night were only in places that could be easily hidden by clothes.

He had struggled, screamed, kicked, nevertheless, everything he did was useless. Itachi was much stronger than him. The worst part was that he had no clues for why the elder had been so mean and did all those things. He felt terrible. Standing up slightly limping, he made his way out of the room. The young boy just wanted to take a shower to clean off the dried liquid between his legs. 

Downstairs, when Sasuke went to have breakfast, Fugaku and Itachi were still at the table. His father reading newspaper, as always, didn't seem to notice him there.

His brother, on the other hand, didn't stop looking at him. He made his best to ignore it and took his usual seat across from Itachi, trying to prevent himself from making any noise or showing any sign of pain as his body made contact with the material of the chair.

Eating in silence, with his head lowered to keep from making eye contact with the elder, the whole time Sasuke switched for a better position on his seat. The incessant uneasiness of the boy made Fugaku stop reading his newspaper somewhat irritated. He had another hangover and his headache was killing him, and the repetitive sound of the chair moving, scratching on the ground every time Sasuke shifted was simply bothersome. He had put up with it in the past minutes, but now it was just getting on his nerves. 

"What's your problem, Sasuke?" he snapped. Couldn't that kid sit still for a moment?

They were in silence for so long that the little boy startled with the sudden question and turned to his father's inquisitive face. Sasuke could feel Itachi's eyes on him, daring him to say anything to their father. His heartbeat sped up. What should he say?

He couldn't think of a proper answer. If he lied, what had occurred on the night before might happen all over again, but if he told the truth, that embarrassing and awful truth... Would his father even believe him? Would he do something? Perhaps Fugaku would say it had been all his fault. He could remember that something had changed in Itachi. And... had it been his fault at all? 

After a long moment, he heard Fugaku sighing in annoyance, and he shook his head, finally replying, "Sorry. It's nothing."

The man went back to his reading and Sasuke glanced at Itachi. His older brother was lifting his cup of coffee to his mouth, and although his face remained expressionless as if nothing had ever happened, when he looked at Sasuke, in the depths of those dark eyes, the younger boy could see genuine amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Discreetly, as to not draw his father's attention, Sasuke shifted his position on his chair again, trying to find a better way of staying seated to finish his breakfast.

Although his back hurt, badly, his pride hurt much more. How things had turned out this way? He felt so powerless, weak, and ashamed because he had not been able to defend himself. But how could he? Itachi was a lot stronger and had forced him. Nonetheless, for Sasuke, it still sounded more like a lame excuse, even though he knew that was the truth.

Every time he thought about that, he felt like he should have done something more. He even had pleaded. He had fallen so low to the point of pleading for him to stop. But Itachi didn't stop and enjoyed every second of that.

Sasuke lifted his face and consequently his eyes stared right at his brother across from him. His blood boiled when he saw the smirk over Itachi's lips and his hand instinctively turned into a balled fist. He was staring back at Sasuke as if he knew what the boy was thinking about. Itachi was recalling the same thing as his brother, but on him, it had a completely different effect.

Sasuke just wanted to punch him to death right then and there to destroy that unnerving sign of amusement.

He tried to calm down, and due to the sound of pages being turned, he looked to Fugaku at his right, at the end of the rectangular table. The man had his face hidden behind the newspaper, time and again sipping his coffee and taking a bite of his food without taking his eyes off what he was reading. Therefore, he was too distracted to see Sasuke return his attention to the elder sibling and instead of the punches, civilly glaring daggers at Itachi. It didn't last long and the boy soon lowered his face again to his unfinished breakfast and sighed frustrated.

Everything looked so similar that was a little scary. Even his feelings. It was like he was reliving all them all over again.

Nothing seemed to have changed. Seven fucking years and everything looked exactly as that morning when he woke up after had been abused by his older brother for the first time. He was older now, of course, but it was like he was that same defenceless child whenever Itachi touched him. Seven years and he had never told this to anyone.

And Sasuke asked himself again: How things had turned out this way?

At the course of his thoughts, he stood up and left. He was not hungry anymore. Itachi stood up right after him, leaving their father alone.

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and walked to the front door. When he stepped outside the smell of wet grass invaded his nostrils. It had rained the night before, and despite the sunny morning, the air was still somewhat cold, but it felt good on his skin.

He began walking down the stone pathway that led to the entry when suddenly his upper arm was grabbed by a hand and he looked back with a raised eyebrow. Although he knew very well who was there, Sasuke was still startled. He was so eager to leave that hadn't heard Itachi's light footsteps from behind him.

"What?"

"I'll drive you to school."

"Don't need," said the boy as he briskly pulled his arm back. His brother was trying to act nice. Great. Just fucking great! As if the bastard didn't know Sasuke didn't want to be near him.

Itachi narrowed his eyes just the slightest and grabbed him by the elbow, just like a parent would do to a misbehaved kid and dragged a struggling Sasuke to his car.

"What the hell you think you are doing?" the younger shouted as he tried to free himself from Itachi's grip.

"I was not asking your opinion, Sasuke." Itachi opened the door and shoved him inside the vehicle as if he had all the rights to do so. He wanted to spend more time with his brother before going to work, he wouldn't accept a no as an answer.

The elder sat at the driver's seat and pulled the car out from the garage.

It was not like Sasuke wanted to have some interaction with Itachi, he preferred silence, but he didn't feel comfortable with silent moments like this when he found himself alone with his brother. After all, Itachi would just sit there and drive, not even uttering a single word, just taking a few weird glances at him, which didn't give away any hint of his actual mood. It was like the calm before the storm.

He could feel the tension building between them and he was aware that Itachi felt that too, but neither of them decided to say anything. Sasuke tried to distract himself by looking through the window at the people walking and the other cars passing by, but even as he did so he couldn't restrain himself from gazing at his brother's reflection on the glass.

The people who met Sasuke before, when his only worries were to have good grades and be acknowledged by his father, barely noticed that something wrong was happening to the little boy when he stopped acting like the innocent child he once was. He had never been the social type neither one to speak much, so when he avoided any interaction, that was interpreted as him being his usual self. However, if there had been something really odd about his behaviour back then, it had been the way he suddenly began to act when Itachi was near like he wanted to hide himself from his brother's prying eyes or maybe the slight way he flinched and tensed when Itachi put a hand over his shoulder and any other harmless touches. For someone who used to be so confident around his brother's presence, Sasuke looked like he would run away at any moment.

The fear, however, at each passing day slowly turned into anger, not only for Itachi but also for himself. Sasuke had never really trusted anyone beside him. And his older brother, the person he supposed was the one to protect him, terribly crushed his trust. He had never expected such a thing from his beloved nii-san.

Sometimes he wondered about telling his father, but due to what he once heard from Itachi, he soon concluded that Fugaku was not even an option.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke at the passenger's seat. He did look attractive wearing that black uniform. The long-sleeved jacket was perfect to hide the bruises on the arms, and those trousers clung to his legs just enough to reveal some curves and let the rest to the imagination. His little brother had become even more tempting. Sasuke had changed from a cute child to a handsome teenager, making things difficult for Itachi to keep from touching him.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted as they reached their destination, and he parked a few meters from the school entrance. Sasuke was about to open the door when the elder held him, again, and pulled the boy towards himself. He leaned forward, putting a hand over Sasuke's knee and leaned more, letting his face mere centimetres from the boy's, staring right into his eyes. The younger began to feel embarrassed and blushed.

It could have been a romantic scene, but the two male involved knew it wasn't. Whereas one showed his dominance, the other only felt angry for having to endure that from his flesh and blood. And in this case, the blood bond between them was undeniable, one glance could prove it due to their similarity. From same perfect pale skin, that would drive anyone into a furious envy attack, to the black hair, which in the younger had a light shade of blue, and in the elder were long, and if loose from the usual ponytail, would look like a satin curtain. But most of all: the eyes.

If the other aspects had any variations, the eyes were uncanny. Piercing eyes with charcoal-coloured irises that seemed to frighten and hypnotize anyone who looked at them.

And there they were, in stare lock, so close that their breaths mingled and ghosted over each other's faces. The car had dark tinted glasses so Itachi didn't need to certify anyone was seeing them. Slowly his right hand trailed up his little brother's left thigh as his other hand snaked its way up from the arm to sink into the boy's short spiky hair.

"You're so sick," Sasuke muttered, his tone full of despise directed at his brother. He had barely finished that sentence when he let out a surprised yelp as his head was jerked backwards and the elder ravished his exposed neck. He sucked and nibbled at the skin just being careful enough not to let any marks this time. His hold on Sasuke's hair never loosening as his kisses wandered over his jawline to his cheek and then finally crushing their lips together.

The older male knew that he couldn't stay parked there for too long. Although there was no way they could've been noticed, he didn't need unwanted attention and soon he pulled away, releasing Sasuke, much for the younger's relief. "Have a nice day, Sasuke."

"Fuck you!" exclaimed Sasuke as he wiped the side of his neck with his sleeve.

Itachi chuckled. "Though I would love to, we can't do it now."

Sasuke grimaced and left the car. He wanted to stay away from his brother as soon as possible.

He walked through the school gates and made his way to his class, and as he passed, many girls there turned to him. He huffed. He had just been molested by his older brother, now those people, some boys included, were looking at him with the same lustful stares.

**oOo**

Hours had passed too fast, in Sasuke's opinion. The bell was already announcing the end of the last lesson of the day. He was putting his material into his backpack when a blond boy near him cheerfully spoke, "Sasuke, wanna hang out today?"

The raven-haired boy looked towards him and was met with that usual wide grin that seemed to never leave the other boy's face. Well, he pondered, that was not a bad idea at all. Sasuke didn't have anything else to do at home, anyway. And he didn't want to come back to that place early.

"Fine, Naruto," he replied as they walked out from their class.

"Yay! Maybe we could—"

"Naruto!" interrupted a pink-haired girl from behind them. She had intently listened to know what would be Sasuke's answer.

"Y—yes, Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered, turning his full attention to her. Yes! The girl was starting a conversation with him!

"I was thinking about that invitation you made me earlier. I decided I want to go out with you," she began to say and blushed when her eyes met Sasuke's. "And...well, since you now also invited Sasuke-kun, we can go together."

"Huh... yeah," Naruto said, failing to hide his disappointment. It was supposed to be a date with only him and her! Now, Sakura-chan had agreed and he couldn't say no! Crap! Besides, he also wanted to spend time with Sasuke...

He tried to think on the good side.

Well, that was not what he wanted, but now he could stay with both of them. He scratched the back of his head and grinned—not his trademark grin but still a grin."I was thinking if we could—"

"Wait! I wanna go too!"

Naruto was interrupted mid-sentence again by another girl. Just like Sakura, she was listening to them. Now, her beautiful blue eyes shone with the possibility of going on a date with Sasuke. Of course, the 'date' part was only in her head.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled. No, she couldn't let the other girl ruin her plans!

"I won't let Sasuke-kun stay alone with you!" Ino glared at her.

"What do you mean by 'alone'?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're not coming with me and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to Ino.

"Hey! I'm going too, dattebayo!" he yelled, with his two index fingers pointing to himself. Dammit! Why were they ignoring him?! "Hey, Sasu..." he trailed off as he turned to Sasuke and didn't see him. He looked around and caught a glimpse of him already far away from them. Naruto didn't think twice as he began to run after the boy and let the two girls yelling at each other behind.

"Oi, teme! Wait!" Naruto shouted already catching up to him. Sasuke only gave an uninterested look over his shoulder.

When the girls began to get too annoying, the raven-haired boy could no longer stay witnessing that pointless argument. He already knew since a long time ago that Ino and Sakura liked him, or better saying, almost all the girls at school liked him. He just ignored this detail because he cared for neither of them. Nonetheless, the fangirls never stopped from increasing in number, which was not a surprise. Sasuke had good looks, he was smart, his family was wealthy, and he had that mysterious behaviour that left people wanting to know more about him. But Sasuke didn't like to socialize with anyone, and if he was pissed off, he could become extremely rude.

The one who truly managed to break at least a bit of the barrier the Uchiha had built between himself and the others had been Naruto. And even Naruto could say that didn't know much about him. He always felt curious but was not like Sasuke would tell him much anyway. That didn't fail to leave the blond frustrated. They were friends, for God's sake!

When the blond first met Sasuke at school, when they were still kids, he instantly disliked him and started harassing him. The other kids used to avoid Naruto like a plague because of the three whiskers-like scars he had at each side of his cheeks. They said it made him ugly and bullied him. On the other hand, they were drawn to Sasuke like moths to a flame. That was so unfair! He could not understand what people had seen of so special about that conceited boy.

On that same day they met, Naruto had started a fight with Sasuke.

And even now, Naruto couldn't explain how Sasuke managed to defeat him so easily. One second he was in the middle of his blow, and in the other Sasuke had him pinned to the ground with a fist aimed right at his face, dark eyes full of hatred. He felt intimidated, despite being certain that all that fury was not indeed directed at him. It just couldn’t be, right? They had just met. "You only make me waste my time," he had said then. And Naruto couldn't point what was stronger: the anger, the curiosity or the admiration he felt. Since then, because of his stubbornness to be around Sasuke, they became friends. And the young Uchiha, although he didn't say it out loud, he also prized the friendship he had with Naruto.

"This wamen is dewiciws," Naruto managed to say with his mouth full of ramen. Sasuke had never seen someone so passionate about food. Ramen was for Naruto what drugs are for addicted. He even had something alike withdrawals when he stayed too long without it. And that was not a good thing to witness, at least not for Sasuke, his friend became even more babbling and hyperactive.

"Eww Naruto, that was so gross," Sakura said.

"Yeah, we don't want to see what you're chewing. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino added with a disgusted face.

The raven-haired boy simply looked from his ramen to them. He didn't give a damn at all, also he didn't even know why he was still there.

"Whatever," came his usual reply.

When Naruto came running after him alone, he had thought the girls would not tag along after all. But not even a minute after they arrived at the ramen shop, the two damned creatures somehow discovered they were there.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were the most insisting fangirls Sasuke had. No matter how many times he dismissed them, they would never leave him in peace. The funny part was that might not seem, but Sakura and Ino were best friends. Their friendship was only put aside when Sasuke was around, then they would act like true enemies.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do later on? You know... we can go to my place if you want. I'm learning how to cook and today I've made some sweets. I would like if you tasted them," Sakura suggested smiling to him.

"Sakura, you don't even know how to make boiled water! I bet those sweets were made by your mother," Ino said smirking at her friend, and the other blushed being caught telling a lie. "Sasuke-kun, instead we could watch a movie at my place."

Sakura glared at her. "Didn't you say that you'll be busy today, Ino?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything about that. You're imagining things, Sakura."

"No. I heard well when you mentioned something about the right dress for the dinner with Shikamaru's family. By the way, you've been very close to him lately. Are you dating him?"

"Of course not! I'm not dating Shikamaru!" the blonde girl hurriedly explained.

Those girls were so unnerving! Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto, who still—unlikely—hadn't said anything at all. The boy seemed oblivious of everything. Now he knew it had been a bad idea staying there.

"He's going with me!" Sakura yelled after some more minutes of bickering, standing up and slamming her hands on the table, attracting the attention of the other customers.

"No! He's going to my place, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Ino yelled too, standing and facing Sakura, also with both hands over the table.

"What are you girls arguing about? Sasuke and I already decided we're gonna play video games later on," Naruto spoke after having finished his second bowl of ramen in record time. Yeah, maybe he wasn't that oblivious…

"Shut up! We're not talking to you, dobe!" both girls said in unison.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sasuke-teme is the only one who can call me that!" Naruto protested. "And I don't even like when he calls me that!"

Could all this become more stupid? Sasuke was already sick of all that irrelevant babbling. He grabbed his backpack and stood up. Naruto and the girls looked at him.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura, out of a sudden forgetting their argument, were by his side holding his arms as he turned to leave.

"Shut up!" he snapped at them, the girls startled at the sudden harsh tone and began to loosen their hold. "You're so annoying!"

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino began but Sasuke didn't stay to listen, and she just let him leave. Sakura lowered her head seeming about to cry.

"See what you've done?

"That's all your fault, Ino-pig," the pink-haired girl hissed.

Naruto in a hurry walked past them and left as well.

"Sasuke!" he called out. The boy stopped and turned to him. "C'mon, we are here to chat and have fun!" he tried to convince, but it didn't work and Sasuke began to walk again.

"See you later, Naruto."

Naruto only watched his friend walking away for a few seconds, he felt tempted to drag him back, but he also knew that he would only anger Sasuke even more. Resigned, Naruto came back in, only to find Ino and Sakura sat slouched on the chairs. Their plans for this afternoon to make Sasuke-kun fall for them were completely ruined.

Naruto decided to drown his dismay for Sasuke leaving early into another bowl of ramen.

Sasuke had planned on staying longer, but he couldn't put up with those girls smiling, squeaking, and trying to act cute or attractive every time he looked at them. They didn't stop their fucking annoying babbling for one fucking second! Sasuke's head was starting to ache due to all that.

The best thing to do at the moment seemed to go straight to home. Besides, he needed some rest.

Halfheartedly, as he couldn't imagine anything else to kill time he began to head home. As he walked down the street, a few meters ahead he saw a grey-haired man wearing a suit leaving a tattoo studio.

"Kakashi..." he muttered the name to himself as he recognized the man.

The name of the shop was Akatsuki. What was he doing there? He didn't know Kakashi was into tattoos and as far as Sasuke knew he didn't have one. As he wondered, he noticed another man also leaving the tattoo studio and entering Kakashi's car. Sasuke froze. That man was... Obito? Yes, that was him. He recalled well, there was no doubt.

Obito Uchiha was his cousin, but they'd never talked to each other. The boy only knew who Obito was because he had seen him once at the cemetery when he went to put flowers at his mother's grave.

Sasuke didn't know that Kakashi and Obito knew each other.

Well... that was interesting.

One of the main reasons as for why Sasuke hadn't told his father about the sexual abuse he suffered from Itachi, was a story involving Obito. But he had always doubted that since Itachi was the one who told him. But now, since Kakashi seemed to be friends with his cousin, perhaps he knew about that story as well and could prove whether Itachi's words were true or not.

Maybe that afternoon was not completely useless in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

A faint stir. A groan. Lungs filling with a deep breath, and eyelids fluttering open only to find darkness. Sasuke yawned as consciousness slowly made him aware of his surroundings. He blinked a few times knowing very well that staying with eyes closed or not wouldn't make any difference because he wouldn't make out the form of his own hands even if they were right in front of his face. The only sounds he heard were his and his brother's soft breaths.

Still a little groggy, he tried to rub his eyes but that simple task seemed almost impossible because he found himself trapped against a chest. The firm hold of Itachi's arm over the covers was wrapped around him, keeping him in place.

'What time is it?' he mentally asked himself. The alarm clock was on the other side of the bed, and he couldn't turn to see it. Sasuke felt he wasn't able to move a limb. The smallest hint of annoyance crept up in his chest.

He closed his eyes again.

Although he had just awakened, he still felt as if he hadn't slept enough. His body felt drained, and he was still too tired, which was absurd since he had been sleeping since 7 pm of the day before. He was sure it was all Itachi's fault for depriving him of his deserved hours of rest in the past days. But now for him, it didn't matter. He emptied his mind, and little by little, Sasuke let himself be dragged into a dreamless state.

He felt like only a couple of minutes had passed when he woke up again as Itachi stirred behind him. Sasuke kept his eyes closed and pretended to be still asleep.

The elder nuzzled his face against Sasuke's neck, giving a gentle little peck on the skin before removing his arm and leg from around the smaller body. He pushed the covers off himself, threw his legs over the edge of the bed, sat up, and let out a groan at the pleasurable sensation of stretching his back.

It was still too dark there, but Itachi was so accustomed to the location of everything that he easily walked over to the window and parted the thick curtains to let in the morning light. Those curtains were there more for privacy reasons than decoration; Itachi didn't trust the ones with light fabric. They had neighbours, anyone that took a glance from the windows of the houses across the street could witness an intimate moment between him and his brother, and the long-haired man surely didn't want their relationship exposed like that.

He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and looked at the sky outside. The clouds had a light shade of pink due to the rising sun. He then looked at the clock. 7:17 am. He had awakened thirteen minutes before his alarm sounded.

Itachi walked away from the window and began to undress from his night clothes.

Soon his little brother would need to wake up and go to school, so he didn't care whether the light would remove the boy from his slumber or not. If he did not wake up, then the alarm would serve its purpose later, but then, Itachi would have plenty of time to drive him. He briefly smirked as he looked at the boy on his bed. The peaceful face too different from the usual hostile expression. Itachi recalled the moment when he got home and entered the room to find Sasuke already there, laying on the bed. He couldn't deny he was not pleased by the sight because it had been like Sasuke was waiting for him. The younger had done that a couple of times before, and whenever Itachi had a chance to ask what he had been doing there, Sasuke would reply he would rather not be bothered to wake up since he would be forced to sleep in his older brother's room anyway.

But this time... he just couldn't point what Sasuke was up to, but he could say that something was off.

Standing only in a pair of grey boxers that clung perfectly to his slender body, he pattered and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Sasuke had felt his brother's warmth leaving him, so he just kept hearing what his brother was doing. He had heard the sound of the curtains being open and a short pause followed by the sounds of clothes being discarded, footsteps, and finally, the bathroom door closing. However, he didn't open his eyes until he heard the shower being turned on.

He scrambled on the bed, reaching out for Itachi's cell phone on the bedside table, and scrolled through the contacts list trying to find Kakashi's number. He could have gotten it from Naruto, but he didn't want to explain himself to the blond later. Knowing his friend, he wouldn't stop making questions until Sasuke told everything about that matter.

The raven-haired boy began to search for a pen to write the number and opened one of the drawers. As soon as he found one, he tried to find a piece of paper but almost instantly gave up on that idea and wrote on his hand instead. He left the phone in the same position it had been, stood up, unlocked the door, and made his way out of the room. During the night, the doors of their bedrooms always stayed locked. Always. So they would not be caught in some compromising situation.

When Sasuke entered his bedroom, he instantly went for his phone to save the number. He undressed and took a quick shower, making sure to clean off every bit of any stains of blue marks in his hand and put on his uniform. After that, he ate breakfast as quickly as possible and left before his older brother went downstairs.

Normally, parents who saw their children behaving like that at the table would say something like: 'Don't eat too fast, otherwise, you'll have indigestion.'

But Fugaku acted like always: said nothing and seemed not to acknowledge Sasuke had been there. Not a surprise at all.

In other times, the young Uchiha would have been upset, and his determination would burn, fueled by his desire of being treated like the son Fugaku expected him to be. But after exhaustively trying to find an explanation for that treatment, feeling guilty several times in the process, and being neglected for years, he felt he couldn't care less.

Stepping on the sidewalk outside the house, he headed to school. The cold morning wind blew softly, moving Sasuke's long bangs from one side to another before the raven strands resumed its previous position, adorning each side of his face like a silky frame. It contrasted with the natural spiky mess in the backside of his head causing was a hairstyle that enhanced his features perfectly.

Sasuke was aware he needed to keep his usual aloof façade, but today he could barely contain his excitement. It was a weird sensation to him like he was a step to free himself from a burden. However, he also knew that he could be building false expectations, once Kakashi might not know a thing of Obito's past. Nevertheless, he was curious about anything Kakashi might tell him.

He was not late, so he took his time to appreciate this moment alone. The street where he was currently walking was a quiet one. His feet moved at a steady, slow pace. There was no one besides him there and for a brief second, he had the sensation of being the only person in a deserted city. He decided he liked that street, although he didn't take that way too often because was longer than the others. Occasionally a car would pass by, but without it to disturb the quietness, the only sounds he could hear were the ones of his footsteps every time it connected with the still moist sidewalks and the cheerful chirping of birds perched in the several trees along the way.

Soon enough, all distracting thoughts disappeared and instead, he decided to focus on more important matters, such as Obito. He knew had to grab whatever information he could get from Kakashi about his cousin. And that, let him pondering whether he should call the grey-haired man already or not.

'At this time, Itachi is leaving for work. So, Kakashi is probably doing the same,' Sasuke concluded, judging by the fact both men worked at the same place. He looked over his shoulder almost to certify he was not being followed, fished his phone from inside his pocket, and began to search through the numbers.

He was passing under a leafy tree when a sudden a gush of wind made its branches move and the leaves pour dewdrops over the display of the phone and also over him.

"Shit!" the boy cursed as he used the hem of his shirt to wipe the droplets of water from the screen. The happy chirping of the birds was compared to laughs in Sasuke's ears.

'Very funny,' he grumpily thought.

Again, he looked over his shoulder, noticing that there was only another person in that street, a red-haired man too far behind and already turning a corner. The boy didn't know why he was acting paranoid like that, almost expecting Itachi appear out of nowhere and forbid him from making that call.

Sasuke frowned at that thought. Perhaps he was indeed losing himself in his expectations, and in its turn, they were just letting him anxious.

He easily found Kakashi's number and pressed the call button. He held the phone against his ear, and on the fourth ring, the man answered.

"Hello," Kakashi looked at the ID and didn't recognize the number-which only a few select people had. And even though he was curious, at that time his tone couldn't have sounded more bored.

"Hi, Kakashi."

"Sasuke?" the man half-stated, half-guessed. He could not say for sure whether he was right, although he knew the Uchiha for some years he had never heard Sasuke's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Something happened?" Kakashi asked, his tone becoming a little worried. Maybe it was an urgent matter.

"No! No. Nothing happened." This was what Sasuke had been fearing: That the other would be suspicious of something.

"Then, to what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected surprise?"

"If it's a surprise, of course it is unexpected, Kakashi."

"I just wanted to see if you were paying attention."

'Liar.'

Sasuke sighed and decided to go right to the real point of all that. "I wanted to ask if you could meet me today."

"Huh... I don't know, Sasuke. I've got a lot of work to do... Oh, wait a minute!"

For a couple of seconds Sasuke listened on some noises he couldn't distinguish, then Kakashi spoke again: "Well, I have a free time at... 4 pm, your classes will have ended by then, right? But I can't stay for too long." He had checked his schedule for the day and had seen he had to make a supervision of a project he was currently working on. He thought he could save a few minutes for the boy.

"No, that's fine," Sasuke said as he turned a corner and a distracted girl wearing a sailor uniform almost stumbled on him. He had stopped right on time. The said girl, the moment she lifted her face and laid eyes on him blushed madly, apologised, and walked hurriedly.

And that's how his fangirls are born... by merely looking at him. At least, this one would not be stalking him like the ones in his school.

"By the way, why do you want to meet me?" the older male asked.

"If it could be discussed through the phone I wouldn't want to see you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi laughed. "So, your father is gonna make this party for Itachi's birthday. Why don't we talk there?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip not to curse. He had totally forgotten about that. The Uchihas hadn't celebrated anything since Mikoto's death. It was like his father had been mourning her for this whole time or something, which was total hypocrisy, once Fugaku never stopped involving himself with other women and getting home late, sometimes drunk, smelling like feminine cologne.

"Kakashi, will you meet me or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok," replied resigned. "I suppose it's important then."

"It is."

After deciding the place where they were supposed to encounter, Sasuke briefly recalled the man's habit of rarely being on time and warned him before hanging up, "Don't be late."

"Is not my fault if the world always seems to need my help," replied in an amused voice. "Bye."

Sasuke pressed the end call button and put the device again into his pocket. Now it was settled. He was going to see Kakashi, clear his doubts and hopefully afterwards would find a way to get out of this situation he had been trapped all these years. He would make Itachi stop and begin to live a normal life. 

It had been a long time since he last actually looked forward to something.

Sasuke shook his head. He shouldn't let himself get so enticed by the prospect of those possibilities, because it was all they were, just possibilities. And with Itachi being part of the picture, he had indeed to be cautious. Sure, Sasuke acted defiant and stubborn towards the young man whose existence was the source of his main problems, and although sometimes Sasuke could act like a madman, he certainly was no idiot and knew better than to mess up with Itachi. Also, he knew that if his brother had been telling the truth this whole time, then he was really fucked up. But then again, at the same time what he had been told was so nonsense that he couldn't help it.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he neared the school entrance, he willed himself to forget that matter for now and made his way straight to his class.

He took his seat on the chair near the window and put his elbows on the table linking his fingers, waiting for the teacher.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino, who had just arrived, approached him. "I want to apologise for yesterday. You know, it was all Sakura's fault. She didn't have to make such a scandal for nothing. I mean... er—..." she laughed nervously. "I'm not saying that you are nothing... it's just that—"

"Quit it!" he said.

Seeing the cold stare sent towards her, Ino assumed Sasuke was still angry about the events of the day before. Without saying another word, the girl went to her chair afraid of angering Sasuke further. She was certain that soon he would forget about it, and they will be on good terms again... Then, he'd realize she was the one meant for him, not that violent cow with that huge forehead nor any other girl. She'd have her beloved Sasuke-kun only to herself. Ino daydreamed and smiled as she gazed at the raven-haired boy sat just a few feet in front of her.

Not long after Ino left Sasuke alone, a pink-haired girl appeared before the Uchiha pestering him with another round of apologies. Just like her friend, Sakura defended herself saying she didn't have any fault on what happened.

He was at the verge of snapping at her when came in the teacher, Iruka Umino, a man on his late twenties, tanned skin, brown hair, a scar across his nose, and a happy and serene mood that certainly would be tested as the class continued.

"Good morning!" the teacher said as he put his things on his desk. "Everyone sit down, please!"

The students slowly went to their respective places ending their conversations-at least for now. As the girl with pink hair hadn't moved an inch from the spot she was, Iruka called her attention individually, much for the girl's dismay, "You too, Sakura."

She whined and against her will, sat down on the chair near Ino so that they could talk about girls things while Iruka was not paying attention to them.

"Ok, now we can—" Iruka was interrupted as the door burst open and a blond hurricane entered. "You're late, Naruto. I was about to begin the class."

"Iruka-sensei!" protested, "You haven't started yet, so that means I'm right on time!"

The teacher sighed. He was used to his student being late, but at least this time the boy had a point. "Go and take your seat already."

"Yes," Naruto almost sang the response. He went to sit down on a place at Sasuke's right. He had barely touched the chair when turned to the Uchiha, "Hey, Sasuke! I called you yesterday, why didn't you answer?"

"I was sleeping," lied. He had seen his phone buzzing, he was just not in the mood to answer.

Naruto made a face. "What kind of person sleeps at 6 pm? Did you get sick?"

"No," Sasuke said as he noticed Naruto concerned about his health.

The blond outstretched his arm to touch Sasuke's forehead but his hand was slapped away, and his earlier concerned expression was replaced by an offended one, "Aww, Sasuke! I just wanted to see if you are okay. You may not deserve it, but you are my friend and I worry about you." Naruto crossed his arms and sulked.

Sasuke was relieved when his friend stopped talking, for he didn't want to go further in that subject. It was not something important and was not like he could tell why he was so tired. He let the conversation die there. They remained like that for some minutes until Naruto got tired of sulking and started rambling about random things in a heated monologue which Sasuke just pretended to listen.

Deep within his mind, the young Uchiha just wanted those classes to end as soon as possible.

As the time progressed, his impatience grew at every glance he sent at the clock on the wall, for him those hands seemed stuck just mocking him.

This is one of the most interesting things about the time: the unique sense it transmits for each individual. Like those times when we most want it to run, it seems to slow down its pace just to thoroughly appreciate our suffering, just like a sadistic killer.

And for Sasuke, when the most expected hour finally came, what was being killed was his already barely extinguished patience.

He gulped the orange juice he had ordered as he awaited for Kakashi and then glanced for the thousandth time at his digital wristwatch, putting the glass back over the small table. And, as if on cue, the door of the shop opened. The man appeared and went towards the table with such calm that caused a vague sense of irritation on Sasuke.

"Yo!"

"You're late."

"I had to stop to fill the tank," he said taking a seat across the teen.

For a moment Sasuke couldn't say if that was a fact or just another of Kakashi's blatant lies to justify his laziness. This brought a smirk to his face. "At least this lie seems plausible."

Kakashi was wearing his usual mask but judging for the expression on the man's eyes Sasuke could say he was smiling. The boy had always wondered the cause for Kakashi wear a mask, but when he actually asked, the only reply he'd got from the older male had been a 'Don't you think it's cool?'

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kakashi went for a more businesslike tone.

"Obito Uchiha," the younger answered matter-of-factly as if that was the most common subject he could pick and watched closely at what kind of reactions the mention of that name would cause on the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Kunais were being thrown in the air, their sharp tips aimed with such precision to lynch the enemy. In a split second, some of the ninjas being attacked managed to avoid being hurt by them. The group seemed on the verge of collapsing by exhaustion. Their clothes had become blood-stained rags, and their skin was covered in many scratches and bruises from the battle. Yet, those several marks on their flesh meant nothing if compared to their enemy's almost destroyed army, and one look around could prove that.

Countless bodies lay lifeless on the ground. Almost all of them were their enemy. That was something to be proud of, but at the same time, their heart hurt at the knowledge that some of their friends were also among those corpses.

The battle was nearing its end but was not won yet - for either of them. The remaining ninjas still needed to be defeated. And, to live or to die, the opposite sides engaged with their last forces in the battle to finally decide which side would prevail.

Naruto's eyes shone as he watched, amazed, the movements performed by the ninjas on the screen. Some people at school had mentioned that this movie was really good, so when Saturday came, he gathered his friends to hang out and watch it together. Although he had insisted, Shino, Lee, Chouji and Kankuro declined his invitation saying that they would be busy, he luckily managed to convince Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke to come with him. He was fond of groups with lots of people. But to make sure that the day would not be ruined by crazy fangirls throwing themselves at the Uchiha, he didn't dare to invite any girls; the other boys seemed to think the same about this matter, so they all were okay with the idea of this 'only boys allowed' reunion.

He was glad that at least sometimes, such as today, Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain in the ass and instead of closing himself up in his shell, like he always did, he made some interaction with other human beings.

Naruto knew that unlike himself, Sasuke was reserved and faced those social situations as just an annoyance. And even though he wanted Sasuke to open up more and enjoy those moments when they all were together too as much as he did, the other boy was always set on destroying his every attempt.

Naruto didn't know how the Uchiha managed that feat of not being bothered by the prospect of solitude. He, on the other hand, couldn't even imagine how his life would be like if he had no one to talk with. The memories of his childhood when the other kids avoided his presence and bullied him for no reason besides his 'whiskas'—the nickname they often called him—were still fresh in his mind, but not haunting him like they used to.

Though, when you are young, you can be very cruel with your lack of tolerance while handling situations in which you have to face such differences. Especially kids. Unbeknownst to them that with their great sincerity they can be the cruellest ones because they haven't learned yet the unspoken rule of social interactions that one shouldn't always say whatever comes into their mind.

And that was how they acted towards Naruto.

A couple of times, he had even been taken to a dermatologist by his grandmother because of his complaints. But then, came a time when he had overcome it all. The marks were still there, but he felt they made him special somehow, and he could even say he felt a little proud of them. After all, he had never heard of anyone who had the same marks. He liked the thought of being original.

The movie continued, and the scenes changed. Naruto rolled his eyes at the lovestruck way two girls talked about one of the main characters - one of the ninjas who had escaped alive from the battle, though with severe injuries.

His peripheral vision caught a movement to his right. He gave a discreet glance at Sasuke sitting beside him. The Uchiha looked bored as hell, sitting somewhat slouched with the chin resting on his palm and an expression that showed he was not even aware of what was happening around him.

The blond frowned wondering what had been bothering his friend lately. He pretended he didn't see it couldn't stop himself from worrying. Today, Sasuke was deep in thought and more silent than ever. He thought the boy would cheer up a bit, but obviously, that was not happening. His body was there with them, but his mind was somewhere else.

What made Naruto's task of finding out what was happening more difficult, was that Sasuke rarely talked about himself or his family. In the few times it had happened, Naruto thought it was just his imagination, but he felt a hint of resentment behind his scarce words.

He wondered if that was the cause of Sasuke's closed behaviour. Or maybe, that was just his nature.

Yes, perhaps Sasuke was an asshole by nature.

Naruto laughed a bit and received a look from Shikamaru, who was seated at his left. The blond looked back at him, noticing now that he had been so absorbed in his mind that he had lost part of the story.

'Crap!'

He heard someone snickering from one of the seats behind them and he turned to look at the person. There was a creepy man there. The moment their eyes met, the guy's mouth turned into a grin. His blue hair and sharp teeth made him resemble a shark. Naruto felt a little uneasy just by looking at that vicious grin. Quickly, he turned his face to the screen, trying to ignore that weird sensation that had settled in his gut. And just then, he heard the man snicker again.

**oOo**

"I want to be a ninja just like that guy!" Naruto beamed as they left the movie theatre trying to imitate a series of fight movements he had seen and accidentally almost punching Kiba in the face.

"Hey! You idiot!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Good luck trying then, Naruto," Gaara said smirking and receiving a pointed glare from the blond.

Sasuke watched the boys, but for him, they seemed too far away. Or better saying, he was the one far away from them. The encounter he'd had with Kakashi, time and again, becoming the main focus in his mind.

**oOo**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" The grey-haired man asked.

"Obito Uchiha," came the answer without the least bit of hesitation. Sasuke was trying to catch anything that could help him, anything the other might let slip. However, he didn't get too much to analyze, once half of the other's face was covered. But Kakashi's taken aback posture and the sudden silence meant something. It could have lasted for only two or three seconds, yet, it just made the younger more eager for an answer.

"And what do you want to know?"

"You're friends with him, aren't you?"

Kakashi nodded, and Sasuke could say the other male was getting suspicious by the second. Before anything, he needed an explanation, so he decided not to beat around the bush. "How did he get those scars in his face?"

The man had already seen that coming but didn't expect Sasuke would ask that so fast. The defensive reply left his mouth almost automatically, "That's a personal matter, Sasuke. It does not concern you."

"So, you really know," he stated.

"Yes, I know," Kakashi sighed. "but that doesn't mean I will tell you."

"Why not?" Sasuke pressed.

"As I've already said, it's a personal matter. Obito doesn't like having details about his life being exposed without his consent, plus, neither do I have the right to do so," Kakashi stood up, putting an end to that barely initiated conversation. "Well, if that's all that you've called me here for, I need to get going."

He smiled and turned to leave, but as he did so Sasuke grasped his arm, deciding not to let him go just yet.

"He's part of my family, I have all the rights to know!" All that apprehension from the older partially confirming what Sasuke was fearing, though, he would not give up. His hold on Kakashi's arm tightened. Hinting that he already knew the story, he asked, "It was my father, right?"

The man kept staring at him, trying not to let his surprise show on his face, after all, that might only be a bluff to induce him to open up. If Sasuke really knew what had happened, then what was the point of asking that same thing from someone else?

"I just need a confirmation," explained the boy, as if guessing what was going on within Kakashi's head. "Itachi told me but... he won't explain everything. And now I know you are the only one who can tell me about this." He opted for saying half-truths and watched a bit proud with himself Kakashi's resolve begin to crack.

"Sasuke..."

"This is very important to me."

The older kept quiet for a long moment looking at the determination and, if not, a hint of despair in Sasuke's eyes without uttering a sound, pondering whether he should tell what the boy had inquired.

In the end, after what seemed an eternity, Kakashi gave a defeated sigh and put a hand over his head. "Okay."

The Uchiha nodded once and sat down again.

"But first answer me this, why exactly are you out of a sudden so interested in this matter?"

"Because I just got knowing, and I want to know whether my father is indeed involved or not in all this."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. Although that might be a valid reason, somehow, that just didn't seem to be the case, but he decided not to comment on that. He leaned forward in his seat with his arms resting on the table, choosing where he would start. Eventually, he opted for what seemed the easiest way for him.

"Well," he began, "do you know your father is homophobic?"

Sasuke shook his head somewhat feeling like an idiot. A bitter realization dawned on him. He barely knew the people whom he should be close to. But he should have noticed that sooner, right at the moment when he needed the help of a third party to get information about his own family. For the time being, he pushed that aside and focused on Kakashi.

The grey-haired man continued, telling everything Sasuke needed to know of the terrible misunderstanding occurred ten years before. He told about how Obito went into a gay bar to fetch a college friend and had stumbled on an acquaintance of Fugaku. And how three nights later, Obito had been found almost dead, and the other guy, though, didn't have the same luck.

"This doesn't make sense," said Sasuke.

"What?"

"Everything."

Surreal. That was the word the boy would use to describe the whole explanation Kakashi had given him. The reaction when he heard that story for the first time was totally different than this one, for he had hopes that it might be a lie, but now...

The man sighed, it pained him to recall those memories. "At first, Obito struggled against this hypothesis too. But in this case, it is not difficult to put two and two together, Sasuke."

"Has he ever reported this?"

"Yes, but your father is a very influential man, and Obito's words alone wouldn't prove anything."

"But then, this suspicion against him is nothing more than an assumption."

Kakashi gazed at the boy before him noticing all the frustration radiating off of him. "Yes. But this can not be just a coincidence."

Sasuke shook his head again. "And what about my father being friends with a gay man. Isn't he supposed to hate them?"

"That man is a business acquaintance," explained. "Your father may be homophobic, but money is still his priority."

The raven-haired boy could feel the incoming headache and he pinched the bridge of his nose as if to shun it away.

"Wha—" He was interrupted by Kakashi's cell phone ringing. The man answered and held up a hand for him to wait.

"It's already done," he spoke. "Okay. I'm on my way." He hung up and turned his attention to Sasuke. "What was that you wanted to say?"

"Nevermind. It was not important."

Kakashi eyed him cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just... letting the information sink in," Sasuke said making his best not to appear troubled on the outside, although his mind was racing.

He felt hopeless.


	7. Chapter 7

Pages occasionally being turned were the only sounds one could hear in that silent living room. It was Sunday, which meant a day off the boring routine of the week, indulge in hobbies and pleasant activities, or maybe just to regain energies for another Monday where everything would begin all over again.

Alone in his apartment, Kakashi sat relaxed with his legs outstretched over the couch reading one of the books his friend Jiraiya had written. Since the first time he came across the beautiful world of erotic novels he felt like life wouldn't be the same without it. And to his surprise, he got knowing that his long term friend was an author of that kind of literature. Actually, Jiraiya was a well-known writer, however, his true name remained in the dark once he used the pseudonym of 'Ero-Sennin' for his works. Kakashi found amazing how with time he'd become quite obsessed with those books. He felt thrilled every time he purchased a new acquisition for his collection.

Often his leisure time was spent like that, a good story in hands and later, maybe go out with friends. Yet, today he tried to concentrate. His eyes scanned the page, but it seemed his brain couldn't decode the words printed, and he couldn't fully understand the message each sentence should transmit. He was so tired of reading the paragraphs over and over that he chose to turn the pages with just a vague idea of what was happening in the story.

The reason why he couldn't concentrate was that he was still brooding over Sasuke's sudden interest in Obito. It was silly to feel that sense of wariness for something so small like that when he had no reasons to do so. Nonetheless, he was not done with that subject yet.

Kakashi closed the book and put it on the coffee table. His mind had just wandered off while he was reading again and he finally gave up insisting on that lost cause. He was not one to lose his concentration this easily. Releasing a sigh, he ran a hand through his short grey locks in frustration.

The last rays of the setting sun outside still managed to make its way through the opened window to cast its orange light on the wall, reminding Kakashi that he still had plenty of time until the appointment he had to attend to later. Turning the TV, Kakashi began to flip through the channels trying to find something that was interesting. He set for watching a film. It didn't matter what that film, for he just needed to entertain his restless brain.

Kakashi guessed he felt so uneasy every time he had to touch that subject involving Obito because he somehow still felt guilty. The man who had died—the one the Uchiha went to fetch, that man had called him first. If only he had answered... all those terrible events wouldn't have happened, nothing bad wouldn't have happened because Fugaku just could never permit to an Uchiha being gay. Plus, Obito and Kakashi were not on good terms back then when the other got attacked, and the grey-haired man only came to know of everything two weeks later.

The moment his best friend most needed him, he was not there to help. Not to mention Kakashi still worked for Fugaku, the one who had done such ill to Obito. He felt like a traitor, even though the other male once told Kakashi it didn't matter, that he mustn't quit his job or feel guilty over something that didn't concern him in the least.

It was amazing how Obito had overcome it all. Despite dropping the engineering college and cutting ties with the rest of the Uchihas, he managed to marry the woman he loved and created the Akatsuki with the help of two other associates. Through the years the tattoo business showed itself very lucrative and Obito was more than happy with his job, doing what really pleased him. And besides, in the studio, differences were faced as normal, no one judged him for his many scars.

Despite that, Kakashi recalled that less than a week ago the other male had admitted he would be overjoyed if something bad happened to Fugaku. He didn't dwell in the past, though he nourished sheer hate for the head of the Uchiha.

"Who wouldn't?" Kakashi asked himself aloud.

'You should mind your own business, Kakashi,' that line had been told so many times to him that could even hear his friend's voice sounding in his head.

He sighed.

"Yeah, it doesn't concern me."

**oOo**

Parties are good places to socialize and make new friends, to get to know a little better whom you have already met before, to dance and to have fun.

That's very common for some people to get unconstrained easily, and for others to drink to muster courage enough to get extraverted. Also, there are the ones who are the centre of all attention, and others who prefer to stay on the corners just observing, having fun in their own way.

There are parties of several kinds, though birthday parties are one of those which have a small detail that makes them different from the others: you usually invite people whom you are close to.

Itachi looked around at the people who were there to celebrate his twenty years. None of them was what he would call a friend.

The Uchiha returned his attention to the two men talking about financial matters before him, again listening to them—not that he had missed anything important from what they were saying. They were only trying to impress the woman with them showing off using technical words and expressions, hoping to look more intelligent in her eyes. Pathetic.

Itachi was just playing the role of a good host, standing there time and again giving an opinion, pretending to care, just waiting for the end of all that.

"Itachi-kun!" called a middle-aged man from behind him. Itachi excused himself and went to approach the man. From the second he eyed him, the Uchiha knew very well why he was being called for.

"Okamoto-san, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great, thank you for asking." Okamoto smiled then gestured to the young woman with him, "This is my daughter, Minako. I wanted to introduce her to you."

"Pleased to meet you, Minako-san," Itachi politely said taking one of her hands and kissing.

She giggled. "I've heard so much about you, Itachi-san."

A father practically offering his daughter... why he was not surprised?

"And what do you hear about me, Minako-san? All good, I hope."

Overused and empty lines only to keep the conversation going. Yet, he decided to play along and asked her many questions which she gladly answered. Time and again he would drop a compliment, and she would blush and continue talking.

**oOo**

Out of habit, Kakashi had been one of the last to arrive. He had seen Jiraiya and later went to make some conversation with a few people he hadn't seen in quite a while. Now, once he was not fond of such exercises himself, he stood there drinking and observing the well-dressed men and the women dancing at the sound of the music.

He took one last gulp from his drink and right after took another glass from the platter of a young man that passed near him.

After so many years, the Uchiha household was full of life once again. Itachi was officially becoming an adult, Fugaku couldn't let the occasion pass unnoticed.

Kakashi's eyes fell on two boys in one corner. The blond boy happened to look back at him and smile. The dark-haired one noticed him as well, and both began to come towards him.

"Whasup, Kakashi?" Naruto spoke as soon as they came to hearing range.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke. You're both looking good."

"Well... thank you. Tsunade baa-chan forced me to wear this." Naruto didn't like button-up shirts, but this one he had to put on, otherwise things would have gotten somewhat scary for him. A mad Tsunade was the last thing he wanted to see. Nonetheless, Naruto liking or not, the woman had a very good taste for clothes. The light blue shirt matched perfectly with his tanned skin and seemed to accentuate the colour of his eyes, and that's why he didn't complain any further. Sasuke, on the other hand, said nothing, he felt he didn't need to. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. The most different detail from his usual style was not the clothing itself but the two buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He was wearing them that way because he had almost no bruises in his arms nor on his collarbones—the ones still marking him were barely visible and could only be noticed if inspected closely, and of course, no one would dare.

Itachi had caught a glimpse of his brother, and now he stared at the other side of the slightly crowded place to the doorway where Sasuke had disappeared with Naruto. Although being too far from considering Naruto a threat, he was not fond of the idea of his little brother spending the whole night with the blond. It displeased him to see the boy receiving all that attention from Sasuke.

"Something wrong, Itachi-kun?" Minako asked when she saw the Uchiha distracted. The fact that she had dropped the 'san' didn't go unnoticed by him.

"No. It's nothing." He smiled apologetically, and she resumed her monologue about how wonderful was being to study abroad. Her father had pretended to see someone he wanted to meet and left them alone long ago, expecting that by the end of the party his daughter would have the Uchiha prodigy enchanted by her beauty and gracefulness.

**oOo**

The first thing that passed through Sasuke's mind when he realized Naruto and himself were the youngest in that place was that he would need to be thrown in an asylum because he was sure a bored Naruto was going to drive him mad. However, those assumptions showed themselves unfounded, and in the end, he was enjoying this amount of time with his friend, like always. Plus, Kakashi was there too, and despite being older than them, the grey-haired man was the best company he could have found in that sea of strangers.

Kakashi balanced his hand, making a circular motion so that he could mix the ice cubes and the whisky inside the glass, and only now did it occur to Sasuke: Kakashi was drinking. And to drink he needed...

It all seemed to happen in slow motion before Sasuke's eyes. He didn't even dare to blink so that there would be no way he would lose that scene.

Kakashi brought his hand to his face and pulled down the mask.

Sasuke's jaw would have dropped to the ground if it was not attached to his head.

"You must be kidding..." he muttered in disbelief, his eyebrow twitching.

In the same moment, Naruto's laugh filled his ears. "Haven't seen that coming, did you?"

Sasuke looked at him with an expression that clearly said: what the fuck?

"You already knew about that?" asked the Uchiha.

Do you know what a matryoshka is? If not, maybe you have already seen one but you're not relating the word to the object. It's those Russian dolls that you open one and there's another one similar inside.

And it was something like a matryoshka. Under the mask there was another mask—much to Sasuke's disappointment, the boy was excited to see Kakashi's face for the first time... But the second mask was different from the first, it had a hole in the mouth. It looked like a balaclava's lower half.

The following seconds of silence were suddenly broken by Naruto. "Aw man, I need to use the bathroom..." amusement was still present in his tone. "Be right back."

Sasuke watched him go and turned to Kakashi still feeling a little surprised. When he thought the older male couldn't be weirder, Kakashi proved him wrong. He stared for a while at the two layers of fabric covering the man's face and eventually his curiosity got the best of him and he made Kakashi a question, "It doesn't make you hot?"

"Yes, some people say I'm hot wearing it."

The raven was not expecting that, again, and he took a second for the meaning to sink in. He blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

Kakashi looked down at him. His eyes denounced the grin hidden behind the black mask. It was so funny to catch Sasuke looking sheepish. He laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I know."

**oOo**

Naruto dodged from the people in his way like a football player trying to score a goal. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke was right, he shouldn't have drunk so many raspberry cocktails—non-alcoholic, of course—but, oh, they were so damn good... However, now his bladder was about to explode.

As he made his way to the bathroom in the hallway, he spotted Jiraiya, Fugaku and a strange man chatting. They were very close to the entry, it seemed the man had just arrived—which was weirder than the man himself because it was way past 10 pm. The party would end around midnight since most of the people there would have work the next day, including the hosts. Though he didn't waste time observing them, he was in a hurry after all...

**oOo**

The Uchiha heir was a master in self-control and hiding his emotions. Behind every charming smile and every polite compliment, no one there could even fathom the growing irritation he felt for seeing his brother so attached to Naruto. He didn't waste the first opportunity he'd gotten to free himself from Minako and go looking for Sasuke. She was getting infatuated with him faster than he expected, and it was just increasing his irritation.

He scanned the hall for that familiar dark spiky hair. For a second he wondered if the younger was using Naruto to provoke him. However, he considered that given the fact that among those people Naruto was the only one with whom Sasuke could maintain a conversation without getting bored or irritated, it made perfect sense if they stayed the entire time together.

But when he found Sasuke, Naruto was not with him. Instead, the teen was with a man whom he knew very well. Itachi's eyes narrowed at what he saw. Kakashi was laughing and ruffling Sasuke's hair and the boy was blushing.

"Hello, Kakashi-san," he greeted.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, I haven't seen you yet. Happy birthday, by the way. I thought I was going to see you dancing, but it seems you don't like it, huh?"

"Thank you. Well, no, I'm afraid I don't know how to dance."

Somehow, Kakashi didn't believe that statement. Knowing Itachi, he was sure the Uchiha could be the best in nearly everything.

The carefree exchange happening right before Sasuke's eyes did little to lessen the tension he felt since the moment Itachi came towards them. He had been the first to see him approaching and caught glimpses of glares when the elder was still some meters away from them. He feared Itachi might be angry for some unknown reason and maybe even discount on him later. This had never happened before, but this was Itachi, the sadistic bastard he had as his older brother, and because of this, Sasuke expected anything from him.

"Itachi!" the grave tone of Fugaku Uchiha attracted the said man's attention as he neared them, along with him was the weird guy Naruto had seen only a moment before. Jiraiya went after Tsunade and was not with them. Fugaku nodded to acknowledge Kakashi and not even glanced at his youngest son like the boy was not there.

Sasuke was used to being ignored by Fugaku, but sometimes he did feel insulted. What the hell had he done wrong this time? Making an effort to dismiss his father's cold treatment, he focused his attention on the guy beside Fugaku. The man was staring at Itachi with such intensity and admiration that it made Sasuke nauseated.

"Itachi, I'm sure you remember Orochimaru Yakushi here," Fugaku gestured to the man. "He had been living in America for the past six years and has returned to live in Japan about a week ago." And the brag began... "He was impressed when I told him that you've graduated and are working in the Uchiha Company at such a young age."

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, Itachi-kun," said Orochimaru outstretching his hand for a handshake with Itachi, a disturbing smirk plastered onto his absurdly pale face as he revelled on the moment of finally being face to face with the Uchiha prodigy again. The last time, which was also the first time Orochimaru had seen him, Itachi was just a boy with what he judged no more than ten years old. He had been so interesting that Orochimaru couldn't bring himself to forget the Uchiha. Now, a full decade later, the other male was indeed changed, but that was far from being a disappointing detail as Orochimaru himself could see.

"Likewise, Orochimaru-san," replied Itachi not meaning in the least his words and withdrawing his hand as soon as he found appropriate. He hated Orochimaru and that perverted gaze of his and didn't want to maintain any kind of physical contact with him any more than needed.

When the thrill of that simple handshake vanished, Orochimaru finally began to pay attention at the other two males with Itachi. He was not prepared to the surprise he felt when his gaze fell onto the teen whose features were so alike Itachi's. For a moment he felt like he couldn't look away.

"I didn't know you had another son, Fugaku," he said as soon as he regained his senses.

Fugaku didn't think Sasuke would be of any interest for Orochimaru and was not inclined to talk about him. After all the boy was a total failure and didn't excel in anything. But much against his own will, he had to introduce them. "Well, I thought you already knew each other... This is Sasuke, my youngest son."

"I'm glad to finally meet you," Orochimaru said and waited for the boy to shake his hand. However, as the seconds ticked by it was clear Sasuke was not going to do so.

"Forgive my son's lack of manners, Orochimaru, " He apologized, seeing as how Sasuke didn't care at all. One of the most important physicians in Japan and his son had to act like a rebellious brat. "Despite being raised to be like Itachi, he's far from being like his brother."

At that last comment from Fugaku, Sasuke saw red. He grasped the glass harder in his hand to control himself. His father was underestimating and comparing him again!

He walked away from them without saying a single word and stomping as if he wanted to crush the ground beneath his feet, which was instantly interpreted as childishness for being scolded in front of people. The small group of men soon dismissed it and restarted the conversation. However, the four whipped their heads towards Sasuke again the moment a loud sound of glass breaking against a solid surface reached their ears.

Sasuke was seething. What he hated the most was to be compared to Itachi. Worst, being considered inferior to him. He felt the need to break something, anything, just to dissipate a little of that anger that flared up instantly with that simple scold his father gave him. The first thing within his reach, which happened to be the glass he was holding, became the outlet for his fury. Afterwards, Sasuke only continued on his way like nothing had happened, leaving behind the shattered pieces of glass on the ground, the wet spot on the wall where it had crashed, and the wide-eyed guests in the hall scandalized with the sudden act. Definitely, Sasuke hadn't caused a good impression on them.

He had lost control and knew very well he was going to pay for it. Therefore, for the time being, as he climbed the staircase of the living room, he knew the only thing he could do was to wait for the thunderstorm to come.

He slammed his bedroom door shut and lay on the bed, arms folded under his head. He stared up at the ceiling, his gaze not fixing in any spot in particular. It all made him wondering why did he get on such a state for nearly nothing? Sasuke heard and had to put up with worse on a daily basis and only on rare moments he had got so worked up as he did minutes ago. Or maybe that was the cause itself: he was being implosive.

Emotionally explosive people dispel their anger in the same second they feel it, through rants, physical aggression, or other equally expressive reactions. Implosive people tend to keep their anger forgotten and locked up until hell eventually breaks loose. That's one of the main reasons why almost all quiet people become such psychos when they finally receive the last drop that makes the bucket overflow. With sheer rage blinding their rationality, it's all or nothing for them.

Sasuke's hatred had ignited with such ease that that was the first time he truly wished to kill his father. Yet, his reaction was nothing if compared to what might have occurred if he was really out of his mind.

Fugaku never cared about him, his actions spoke for themselves and Sasuke had learned to deal with it, but the times he voiced it out loud, it still hurt.

Three knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts and he sat up so fast as if he had just been bitten by some venomous insect.

"Sasuke! Open the door!" Naruto called out from the hallway and the boy felt himself relax at the sound of that voice. For a second, he thought he was going to face his father earlier than expected. He unlocked the door and Naruto entered.

"Weren't you only going to use the bathroom? Where have you been?"

"On my way back I accidentally bumped into a woman and she happened to spill her drink over me. It fell on my hair and face, but at least I managed to clean up my shirt before it stained." He smiled sheepishly and then sniffed the air around himself. "I'm still smelling like alcohol though. I just hope Tsunade baa-chan don't think I've been the one drinking it."

Sasuke lay down again and resumed his position staring at the ceiling, and Naruto sat on the bed. "When I went looking for you, Kakashi said that you probably had come to your bedroom. What happened?" asked the blond concerned.

"I was tired of all that bullshit. That's all."

"Don't talk like that teme! That's your brother birthday, you should be happy and downstairs celebrating with him!"

Sasuke frowned at his friend's protest and closed his eyes as though it would block him from the hyperactive boy. 'You don't know anything, Naruto.'

"Come on, Sasuke!"

No response was given.

"Sasuke...?" That fucking Uchiha was completely ignoring him! A mischievous smile played across his face. "Let's go downstairs... or I'm going to drag you!" he said standing up and pulling the other by the ankles.

Sasuke's eyes opened as he felt himself sliding from the bed. 'This little bi—'

The raven held with both hands onto the headboard and began to kick fiercely. Due to the sudden movements, he managed to free one of his legs, however, Naruto kept his grasp onto the other while his left hand flailed in the air trying to capture Sasuke again. Despite his agile attempts, Sasuke showed himself faster than Naruto and kicked with one leg while pulling the other from within his friend's grip until his efforts were rewarded.

Naruto was putting such effort at pulling Sasuke that when his hold onto the other boy slipped, he fell on his butt on the floor.

"Fuck Sasuke! You're such a prick!" exclaimed Naruto looking at the smug smirk the Uchiha had on his face.

Sasuke snickered. "Whatever."

After Naruto decided he would stop bothering Sasuke to go downstairs with him they began to talk about random subjects, it was so pleasant that the two boys didn't see the time passing. They were in the middle of an argument of what was the best character skill they had ever seen on a manga when Itachi appeared at the door saying Jiraiya was calling Naruto so that they could go home.

"Genjutsus are very nice, but they would never have the awesomeness of having an army of kage bunshins at your disposal," the blond gave his final statement as he left.

"Bunshins are one of the most basic skills, there's no comparison."

"But you have to agree that clones are pretty cool."

"Never."

Itachi stayed for a while on the same spot after Naruto left, and Sasuke began to think his brother had something to say to him but before he moved his mouth to ask what the hell Itachi wanted, the elder left as well, and once more Sasuke found himself alone.

Only after midnight when he was already threatening to fall asleep a loud bang on the door startled him, and when he proceeded to open it, was not Itachi who he saw, but a furious Fugaku.

"Just what the fuck you think you were doing?" the man asked between clenched teeth the moment he stepped into Sasuke's room, the silence he received only fueling his rage even more. "Answer me!"

The boy took a step back, not sure of what he should say. Anything he told would do nothing to calm Fugaku down. "I didn't like that man."

"It doesn't matter! That wasn't the only act of disrespect of the night. You should follow the same steps as your brother, so you would learn how to be a respectable man."

"Who said I want to be like him?"

Sasuke had barely finished that sentence when he received a hard punch on his left cheek and nearly fell to the ground. He staggered backwards and managed to fall ungracefully on the edge of the bed. Sasuke became dizzy with that sole blow. The teen lifted his hand to touch the injured place, which was already beginning to swell, and opened his eyes—he didn't even know when they had closed—and looked at Fugaku. The man had undone his belt. The real pain was about to begin.

The belt descended upon Sasuke's bare arm as the boy tried to defend himself. Each blow burned and hurt as the red stripes imprinted themselves on his body.

The worst part of being hit by your parents is that you may be seething, if you react and fight them back, the mere gesture of lifting your hand for them will be considered the utmost disrespect and that will only serve as another reason to hit you more.

"Ahh!" he screamed as Fugaku punched him again, this time on the ribs successfully making him fall to the floor. But to his dismay, the boy knew there was much more to come. Yet, he wouldn't cry, he refused to cry. He would endure it to the end without showing his father any further signs of pain.

The older Uchiha looked down at the fallen boy wondering how Sasuke could be so inconsiderate. He didn't like Orochimaru himself but knew that the physician was a very powerful and influential man so he at least tried to be friendly with him. Why couldn't his youngest son understand the importance of having connections? Sasuke had never put any effort to bring more prestige to the family, quite the contrary. Not to mention his selfish way and his growing envy towards Itachi had brought him to a not so good relationship with the elder, Sasuke acted with such hostility with his brother that Fugaku didn't understand why his oldest son still cared for that ungrateful boy.

The serenade of pained screams only ceased a couple of minutes later, when the fists and the belt stopped their work.

Outside the room, Itachi had heard a lot as he passed by with a faint smile threatening to form on his face. He waited with all the patience he could muster until he was sure Fugaku had ended his little scandal and left so that Itachi could enter Sasuke's bedroom.

He was greeted with the sight of the boy sitting near the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest. He seemed fragile, his eyes were unfocused, that is, until he looked up at Itachi and all the familiarity of his determined gaze returned.

Sasuke was expectant that Itachi would leave him alone at least for now, but in the end, once more his hopes were crushed and for him only lasted to bend to the unspoken command and follow the elder. Luckily, Itachi wouldn't touch him today.

Upon finding himself enclosed in his brother's bedroom, Sasuke barely had time to move farther inside when the other came from behind him wrapping his arms around his much smaller frame. He tried to release himself from the tight grip.

"I know you're not in conditions to put up on a fight with me today. So don't struggle and I'll make sure to be gentle," Itachi menacingly whispered in his ear, then nuzzled the side of the boy's face loving the way that smooth skin slid against his lips. "However, if you keep making things difficult, I may not act as nice as I'm willing to be."

"You don't care for anyone but yourself, do you?" The voice was barely audible, but in the quietness of the room, it was more than enough, filled with resentment and hopelessness. He stopped his attempts of breaking Itachi's forceful hold and kept breathing hard, waiting to see what the other would do, creating a chance for a moment to catch his brother off guard.

"You have no idea of how utterly wrong you are," replied Itachi. He saw the younger had calmed down and began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt all the while aware of the game the boy was playing, thus paying close attention to every slight move that might indicate Sasuke was getting ready to suddenly jerk away from his grasp. He smirked like a predator delighting himself with the futile attempts of his scared prey.

Itachi peeled off the garment covering his little brother's body with caution, first one sleeve, then the other until it had completely slid off him. He let it fall to the ground, and his agile hands travelled down the boy's flat abdomen to undo his slacks.

He dragged his hand along Sasuke's hips pulling down trousers and underwear and letting it pool on the boy's feet, who stepped out of them with a murderous look on his face. Sasuke stayed motionless as he was held against Itachi's clothed chest. The erection the elder sported was easy to notice, pressed against his bare butt.

Itachi planted open mouth kisses onto Sasuke's exposed shoulders, amused to see the other male tensing, still holding onto the undying hope of overpowering him. Itachi chuckled. "Foolish little brother... The door is locked, and so is the window. If you release yourself now what could you possibly do?"

One night alone wouldn't erase all the times Itachi abused him and wouldn't stop him to keep going with it, but Sasuke would love to have a saying on his own body at least for once and not to be his brother's toy.

"What do you mean?"

"Of course, you always have to put some resistance," the elder continued, ignoring Sasuke's question, dragging him to the bed. "But that's only until you stop pretending not to enjoy my touches."

"I don't!" the younger trashed again, and could only watch as he fell face-first onto the pillow with his legs dangling from the mattress and Itachi over him on an awkward position.

Making an effort to pull his arms that were still circling Sasuke from under him, Itachi leaned back, his hands now free to turn over the boy so they could face each other.

The moment he was turned, Sasuke tried to slam his fists on Itachi. The elder, already predicting what would happen, moved faster, pinning them onto Sasuke's chest with such ease that let the said boy feeling as useless as ever. There was no escape. When Itachi managed to hold his wrists with only one hand he struggled once more, he knew he was trapped so he wanted to make it all harder for Itachi. He saw as the man over him grabbed a silk tie from under a pillow, fastened it around his wrists, and tied him to the headboard.

The bonds weren't too tight to the point of cutting circulation, and the teen still tried to release himself moved by his insistent desperation. However, the fabric was pure silk, plus, with the knots his brother made, he noticed there was no way it would loosen up.

The elder undressed and slowly stepped toward Sasuke. He took his time contemplating his handiwork and the arousing sight of that helpless alluring boy through his lust-filled stare. His erection stood in the air and it twitched at the thought of making that pretty face scrunch in pleasure. As his eyes scanned the slim body before them, Itachi assessed the number of marks caused by Fugaku; there were not too many, with no doubt in a few days they were all going to fade. The worst signs of violence he could find were in the face, in the spots where their father had punched Sasuke, but it was nothing to worry about.

The younger had long tossed his head to the side not to look at Itachi in all his naked glory. It was silly, yet the least thing Sasuke needed now was a reminder of how pitiful his situation was and that another session of utter shame was about to begin. He felt the mattress dipping while his brother climbed into bed, and the weight settled over him. Itachi was straddling his lap.

Itachi grabbed the younger's jaw, the purple painted nails digging into the boy's flesh, and forced him to make eye contact. How he managed to use nail polish without Fugaku having a heart attack, plus without losing his undeniable credibility with the conservative businessmen he had to deal with every day was beyond Sasuke. If he had been the one to show up with that same peculiarity, the outcome would not be as harmless.

"You should have followed my advice from the beginning." His fingers traced the bruise on the rosy lips, his eyes catching the small wince when he touched the cut. He leaned down and lightly kissed Sasuke tasting the faintest trace of blood. Sasuke's mouth felt so soft and delicious on him that he little by little increased the strength. Itachi delighted himself invading his bother's mouth in a sultry and lingering kiss that ended with both of them panting. But soon, despite finding that flustered expression on Sasuke endearing, he stopped staring and moved to kiss the boy's neck. How Itachi loved that neck. So sensitive. Perfect canvas of porcelain skin just pleading for a love bite, and he could do nothing but to oblige.

He continued his explorations onto that body which he knew so well, wandering down to collarbones giving the deserved treatment to every inch of skin his mouth found on its way until it reached Sasuke's nipples, where he gave special attention. He played with the nubs, twisting it with his tongue and giving occasional soft bites, alternating from one to another.

Itachi had to adjust himself, to keep going further down Sasuke's body. He touched on the right places with a practised skill for the sole purpose of making Sasuke lose his mind. And when his face was right before the boy's member, Itachi noticed showed the first signs of hardening and stopped his ministrations for a brief second to grab the bottle of lube in the drawer of the nightstand.

He popped the lid open coating his fingers with the slick substance and settled between his legs and proceeded to prepare his adorable little brother for their lovemaking. With the utmost care, once he saw Sasuke wasn't striving against him anymore, he kept his promise of being gentle and started to stroke him to lessen the discomfort of the intrusion. One after another the digits were inserted and moved around, lubricating and stretching him out. His eyes half-lidded with desire didn't avert from Sasuke's entrance, hypnotized by the way it seemed to suck in his finger, and his dick leaked, eager to be sheathed by those warm walls.

Suddenly, he felt the younger clench around his fingers, Sasuke let out a gasp and was unable to contain the unwanted moan that escaped his mouth when Itachi touched the sweet spot within him.

The boy arched his back trying to hold back the sounds as he once again was horrified with his own body. Why couldn't he just remain unresponsive? He felt the warm breath over his crotch and saw Itachi's face mere inches away from his cock.

The elder gently pumped him and licked his lips in anticipation, but first, he decided to play a bit with his defenceless brother. He circled the thumb around the head, smearing the pearly liquid over the sensitive gland. "I'm flattered you want me this much, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt the long hair tickling him and kept silent, watching as Itachi lowered his face and began to plant soft kisses and then suckle his inner thighs, not breaking eye contact not only for a second.

Those eyes... The frustration swirling within them made Itachi smirk as he nibbled at the sensitive spot on the boy's thigh. Any other person would have submitted by now, but not Sasuke, that was not his nature. However, his little brother had to pick up the pieces of his useless resolve each time they finished.

After much teasing, Itachi decided to put an end on the game. His mouth craved to taste Sasuke and he could not restrain himself anymore. A strangled cry meet his ears as he gave a lewd lick onto the pink head, savouring the salty precum. And then, he took the wet tip in and slowly the shaft was engulfed by him, it felt so hot as it slid into his mouth. Itachi also noticed Sasuke slight waving his hips. Sasuke was doing his best not to buck.

The almost closed eyelids and the lips pressed into a thin line were a lovely encouragement from Sasuke's part, because the more he tried to maintain his composure, the more Itachi wanted to make him a whimpering mess.

Itachi made sure to swallow all he could from that cock, managing to cover it almost entirely. Curving his fingers upwards, he brushed the boy's prostate, and he sucked hard on the delicious flesh around his lips. The reaction he received was priceless. Assaulted by the jolt of pleasure, Sasuke tried to close his legs, Itachi kept pushing his fingertips on that sweet spot and going up and down on his dick with such vigour he felt Sasuke would cum at any moment.

And then, when he was sure the orgasm would be unavoidable... Itachi stopped.

The man detached from Sasuke's member and withdrew his fingers, spreading the remaining lube on his cock. His brother was more than prepared to receive him. He lifted the boy's hips and settling it over his thighs. The position provided him with a good view of that area and total control over the movements. Itachi slowly pushed in, hissing as his cock was wrapped by the heat.

When he finished filling Sasuke, his self-control was tested again. It was a torture for him to be completely inside his little brother and have to wait for him to adjust to his length. He wished to just screw him right away, yet he couldn't. Just as intoxicating as reaching his orgasm was to see Sasuke overtaken by lust, and to accomplish that Itachi couldn't hurt the boy further.

The long-haired man pulled back, then pushed forward, rocking his hips as soon as he noticed Sasuke was ready, creating agonizing friction, insufficient to sate his desire.

Sasuke was hard, painfully hard. He hated this haze for fogging his mind. He felt humiliated to let it happen. But the worst was not the moment, the situation in itself, what made Sasuke feel terrible was the aftermath, to live with the knowledge that he had succumbed to the stimulation and enjoyed doing something so filthy, so wrong. At least the times Itachi was rough and sought only his own pleasure Sasuke didn't need to feel that way.

He looked up at the elder, who was staring back at him, noticing the sweat glistening on his skin and the long silky strands swinging back and forth in rhythm with each time Itachi sank into him.

He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see it. He wished he would not to be able to remember any of this.

Itachi took Sasuke's member on his hand, pumping it. He wanted to drive Sasuke over the edge and see that willpower of his crumble down one more time. He wanted him to submit and come undone right before his eyes. Itachi would make him remember he was the one providing him all those sensations. He wanted to make him writhe and try a lame attempt to suppress his lovely sounds of pleasure, wanted him ashamed for yielding to the sinful act of being violated by his own flesh. Itachi would fuck him senseless and make him like of it to prove his beloved little brother he wasn't the only one sick.

The slapping sounds of their hips colliding mixed with pants, gasps, and the creaking of the bed didn't trespass the walls of that room. Sasuke had long learned the consequences for his actions, thus has never been one to let out many noises.

The boy only let out only a low grunt when his seed was released all over the elder's hand.

Every little expression Itachi saw heightened his sense of power over his brother. And the sight of Sasuke deliciously swallowing him at each thrust was all he needed to feel the pressure begin to build up. Just a little more and Itachi would spill himself into him. Just a little more...

He held tighter onto his brother's thighs, and with a final hard thrust, he climaxed. His eyes fluttered shut to thoroughly enjoy the blissful moment.

Itachi withdrew, seeing some droplets of cum leaking from the boy's entrance. He sighed, a tired, yet satisfied sigh and gave Sasuke a sloppy kiss before lying beside him for a minute, regaining his breath and feeling his lust dissipating.

He willed himself to stand and switch the lights off and went back to the bed in the pitch darkness. Itachi pulled the covers over their naked bodies, and only then he untied Sasuke. The boy turned to face the other side with all the certainty in the world that he would wake up with marks around his wrists.

The long-haired man noticed his brother shifting, but paid it no mind and let Sasuke be. The laziness after sex crashed into them like a wave, lulling the two Uchiha and bringing the sleep as soon as their eyelids closed.

The night couldn't have ended better. But only one of the two male resting could agree to this statement.


	8. Chapter 8

Monochromatic.

Gloomy.

Despairing.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he instantly panicked realizing he was not at home, but at some open area instead. Although adjusting fast to the just recovered consciousness, his vision was still blurred and he felt dizzy. He couldn't tell how many hours had he slept for, nor if the sun was rising or setting.

The faint light that managed to trespass the heavy dark clouds in the sky barely fulfilled their duty. There was almost no sunlight.

What was going on? He tried to recall, but couldn't remember anything. His head hurt. He had just a vague memory of that party... of himself throwing a glass against a wall and then, nothing more.

Why was he so angry about?

A man's face appeared in his mind... Orochimaru... those snake-like eyes...

A smirk that looked more like a scowl tried to get past his lips, now that he knew the reason behind his anger.

Did Fugaku leave him there?

No... his foggy mind still permitted him to remember that his older brother was the last person he had seen that night.

Had it been Itachi then?

No. That bastard would never discard his favourite toy somewhere like this hell. How comforting.

But where was this damned place? At any direction Sasuke gazed, the same melancholic scenario spread itself as far as the eye could see-which was not very far since the darkness's presence was strong. Even the colours seemed to have abandoned that place. A gloomy wasteland that could evoke your most concealed fears. And Sasuke had been thrown there, standing tied up against the slim rotten trunk of a lifeless tree.

He heard some noises far away, yet they were so distant that Sasuke was not able to distinguish, though he knew it couldn't be human. He heard again, and this time it was closer. And closer, and closer, and louder... until Sasuke saw that was not 'it', but 'they'. And they landed near him. Again, more loud cawings.

Crows.

Their sounds were like announcements of death. Droplets of cold sweat appeared on Sasuke's forehead as he struggled to break free from his binds. Now he noticed, no wind as well.

The crows just watched his efforts with mild curiosity, some of them tilted their heads time and again to have a better view of him. And the boy saw it. He stopped and stared at the first and only colour he saw until that moment: red.

Red eyes. He had never seen crows so terrifying like that. They stared back at him like they understood what he was doing.

Sasuke let his head stumble forwards, his chin almost touching his chest. He was tired. Tired like he had never been before, like his strength had been drained from him. As if life was not permitted in that wasteland. As he gazed numbly at the ground, a small dark figure neared him. His eyes never leaving the crow as it approached his bare feet. Sasuke tried to kick it away irritated, but it just battered its wings, slightly jumping backwards.

"Go away," his voice was raspy, but he managed to say it somewhat audible. The bird in its turn just cawed as an answer.

Sasuke yelled as something pecked his left shoulder. Another crow. He scrunched his eyes and gathered the remaining energy he had to thrash maniacally to scare all them away for once.

He was with his head down, eyes tightly shut, breathing hard, barely conscious. The only thing supporting him upright was the ropes attached to the tree. However, as he gazed at the crows again, they were all there. Worse, there were more.

They didn't go away. He tried to calm down, despite knowing he would not be able to, the killing intentions he felt coming from them were paralyzing. His situation was not the best. He couldn't even scream. Besides, no one was there to help him anyway. What a pitiable way to die. He had never wanted it to be like that. Dying alone and forgotten in some desolated place.

People used to say that when you're about to die scenes of your whole life play on your mind, but Sasuke only saw one scene in particular. It could be a doubtful memory, but in those conditions, he chose to believe it, because that was the only good thing he could remember, a scene where he was with Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi, he was very little, happy and carefree.

That's when he heard. The intense fear made his already fragile body tremble. It was the terrifying, maddening sound of what seemed an enormous black cloud of thousands and thousands of crows, and they were all coming from the sky towards him.

It was not long before he was being completely eaten alive, overwhelmed by those red-eyed enraged birds pecking his limbs and face.

**oOo**

Sasuke woke up screaming, sweating, and breathing hard. He gave an automatic look at his surroundings to reassure himself he was safe. It was morning. He was in Itachi's bedroom, but the owner was not there though.

Relief, pain, tiredness and disgust, Sasuke experienced all them respectively. Those feelings were constant in his life. Relief for awakening from that nightmare; the pain that made him remember of the past night; tiredness of the incessant lack of proper rest; and disgust of finding himself sticky with sweat and other body fluids.

After picking up his clothes, Sasuke went for his own bedroom as soon as possible to get rid of all that dirt on his body. Fugaku and Itachi were already on their way to the Uchiha company, and he was alone. It was in those moments the house felt somewhat comfortable, however, the boy barely ate his breakfast and left.

**oOo**

"Hey, Sakura, look at that," Ino discreetly nodded her head towards a boy and a girl talking very close to each other at one table few feet away from them. "Who's that boy with Hinata?"

"Now that you mentioned... I don't know." Sakura was confused. She had seen him a couple of times around the school but never paid much attention. However, now judging by the resemblance she saw between him and their classmate, she thought that maybe he was a brother or cousin. "I think they're related."

"I never knew Hinata had an older brother."

"Me neither."

"He's cute," Ino commented noticing the boy's shining long hair, beautiful features, and cold pale eyes.

Sakura grinned evilly. "Soooo, that means you finally gave up on Sasuke-kun?"

"Never. That boy may be cute, but there's no comparison. Sasuke-kun will always be my only love. We will marry someday," Ino crossed her arms and glared at the other girl.

"As if he would ever notice you." Who the hell that damned blonde thought she was? How could she say that? Sasuke-kun didn't even know she existed!

"Say that when I invite you for our mar—" Ino stopped as the boy who was talking with Hinata passed by them with such an angry face that made her pity the person who got in his way. She then glanced at the table where just moments ago he was sitting and saw the preoccupied face of the only person there.

Sakura frowned, "He's weird."

Ino turned to her friend, her face changing from playful to thoughtful.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura, talking about weird things... Sasuke-kun didn't come to school today. Do you think he may be sick?"

Sakura assumed a worried expression, the Uchiha didn't usually miss classes. "I wish I had his number to call him."

"It's possible Naruto knows something, let's ask him later."

After the lunch hour when the last classes started, Sakura poked Shikamaru's back before he fell asleep on the table and passed a small piece of folded paper to him. He looked dumbly at it for a second and she pointed to Naruto, indicating he should give it to the blond. He yawned, scratched his head, and turned on the chair mumbling something about it being too troublesome. Sakura grimaced. How that boy that spent most of his time staring at clouds, sleeping and drooling on his chair had an I.Q higher than 200 was beyond her imagination.

Naruto was copying on his notebook what Iruka was writing on the board. He was so distracted that got a little startled when Shikamaru used his pencil to poke him. He received a paper, and as he looked back, Shikamaru pointed with his thumb to Sakura. Naruto almost stopped breathing due to the thousands of hypothesis of what was written there, and he chose the one that was more interesting for him so far: was Sakura-chan asking if he wanted to date her? But his dreams were all shattered when Naruto unfolded the paper and discovered that the question was nowhere near what he expected.

'Do you know why Sasuke-kun didn't come today?'

He felt like slapping himself, of course, Sakura-chan wouldn't do that! It might not seem but she was shy regarding those things. Plus, there was still Sasuke on his way and—wow... her handwriting was so pretty!

The blond found it strange too when Sasuke didn't show up that day, called him many times during lunch hour, but the Teme didn't answer. If he was sick, then was trying not to be bothered which was understandable, though Naruto would visit him if Sasuke remained absent the next day. He wrote a 'Nope' and gave the paper to Shikamaru to return it to the pink-haired girl.

**oOo**

Have you ever woken up one day and on your way to school, college, job, wherever you were supposed to go to, you felt the urge to change your route? Not just choose another path, but not actually head to the intended place. If yes, then you know what it is like when your mind is screaming for rest, for a distraction, to forget your life for a couple of hours. Just a silly but reinvigorate escape from the routine that everyday eats you away.

The small trip to Tokyo had gone smoothly. It could have been resumed at wandering alone, eating junk food, visiting places, and enjoying that quite ordinary day.

It was only past 8 pm, but Sasuke let out a yawn, feeling his eyes burn as he rubbed them. Several people, as he noticed, had that expression of drained energy which seemed accentuated in that fluorescent cold light, and Sasuke knew he was that same way, if not worse. He hated looking like that. Plus, the nightmare making him restless didn't help either. By the way, as he thought about it now, it looked as vivid as a memory. He shuddered. Sasuke had never dreamt with himself dying.

He then tried to distract his mind by glancing at a red-haired girl who was sitting on the other side of the train, almost right in front of him. She looked away pretending to adjust her oval glasses.

Funny how people react when they know they're being observed. He found interesting to induce others to think he was unaware, thus he could mind his surroundings easier. For all Sasuke noticed, the girl had been staring at him for the last twenty minutes, since she had entered. That skill of his could be used not only with his fangirls but everyone else who got somewhat near him. It was like a protection skill he once needed to learn even against his own will. It was something he could thank Itachi for.

The train cars were almost empty. It wasn't rush hour, and by that time most people were already at home having dinner with their families. Strange how the first thing you think after your daily duties is to go home.

Once more, the train stopped at another station, and a few passengers got in. He saw as one more redhead entered. He accompanied his movements as the boy recognized him, acknowledged him with a nod, and sat by his side.

"I thought you were sick," Gaara said in his nonchalant tone after many minutes of silence.

Sasuke hummed.

"Well, it seems you indeed are. You look terrible," the redhead continued as his light green irises set upon the dark bags under Sasuke's eyes, noticing the unhealthy paleness and weary expression. Those signs he knew very well. They were the signs of many disturbed nights taking its toll in the body.

Sasuke scowled. "I'm okay."

"Your face says otherwise." The corners of his mouth turned just the slightest when saw the Uchiha glaring at him, almost snapping that it was none of his business. Predictable. Gaara knew just where to aim. He was what one could call an eccentric troublemaker, quiet and reserved, cold even, but aside this aloof persona, he became an aggressive maniac every time he got himself into a fight. That was the reason why many feared him. He was an unsettling guy by nature.

The train arrived at their stop and the boys got off the car to the empty station just as Sasuke's phone started to buzz. He retrieved it just to reject the call. He would reject whoever it was but felt a slight pleasure on doing it as he read his brother's name on the screen.

"You've been acting strange lately," the redhead pointed.

"Since when do you care?" Sasuke asked as the other followed him towards the subway exit.

"No. I don't care. I'm just saying you're showing it."

The Uchiha glanced at him with a raised eyebrow but decided for not commenting anything, and as soon as they were on the fresh air of that warm summer night in Konoha, they parted ways.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he headed back home with the uneasy feeling that Gaara seemed to emanate still present in his gut.

That boy was too perceptive.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sasukeeeeee!" The Uchiha cringed at hearing his name being yelled so loud by the scandalous blond boy who went running towards him. "Teme, why didn't you stop the first time I called you!?" Naruto complained trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't hear you," replied Sasuke as he restarted his walk now with Naruto by his side. That was a rare moment to witness, once the blond often needed to be reprimanded by Iruka for arriving late. "Why are you awake so early?"

He made a face as if recalling something painful. "Baa-chan found a porn novel within my drawer."

Okay... Sasuke stopped in the middle of his stride. That caught his attention. Of course, they were at the age of thinking such things and have some fun time with themselves, but that was just something he couldn't picture Naruto doing. No way. He was not interested in imagining that either.

"But it's not mine," the other boy felt the need to add with his arms desperately waving in the air when saw the look Sasuke had given him. "I've told you already, so don't look at me like that! My grandfather writes that stuff. It's something like a hobby—though I think is just an excuse to spy on girls. And this morning Tsunade found the manuscript of the new book he had written without her knowing hidden among my clothes. She doesn't like those perverted stories, and now she thinks I was covering for him. That's why I left early. But at least this time Iruka-sensei won't scold me 'cause I won't be late." The blond grinned. Then he thought... "By the way, Sasuke, wanna sleep with me tonight?" Naruto noticed the ambiguous meaning of that sentence only at the moment it left his mouth and reformulated as his cheeks were bright red. What a bad timing. "Er— I mean, sleep at my place. Tsunade will still be furious when I get back, and if I'm bringing someone along there's a chance she won't be as harsh on me." And he mumbled to himself, "I hope."

"Fine," Sasuke replied straight away. If he wouldn't need to worry about Itachi that night, then the idea looked perfect. A toothbrush was the item he most needed for a night away from his house, and he never left without it inside his backpack. Therefore, everything was all right.

"I'll show you my new games and mangas. We can spend the whole night playing," Naruto said, letting his excitement overflow and giving Sasuke a hint why he was always late to school. "I see you're still recovering from the flu, but if you get worse, I'll take care of you. Though I think you'll get better faster if you have some fun."

Recovering from..."What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What what?"

Sasuke breathed deeply. "How can you tell if I've been sick?" Naruto was the second person that bothered him with this flu thing in less than twelve hours without him feeling ill whatsoever. Did he seem that bad?

"Well, you see, you skipped school yesterday and you've got this... you know," he motioned with the hand in front of his own face, "this creepy zombie look."

The lie for the eventual question Naruto was going to throw at him had just been given by the blond himself. Sasuke was somewhat grateful, so he just played along as if the other had just seen through him, "I understand. I guess you're right."

If Naruto pointed out that he could see the raven-haired boy wasn't his usual self, it meant Gaara was not that perceptive after all. That thought wasn't in the least relieving, because if even Naruto could say he was not okay, he indeed needed to be careful. But then again, considering that out of everything both had mentioned the fact he was looking like a zombie, as the blond said, it also meant it didn't concern the way he acted, but only his appearance. And it all led to his night routine, which in its turn led to Itachi. That bastard.

"Hey, look there!"

**oOo**

"Good morning, Hinata," Sakura greeted as they approached the school gates at the same time.

"Good morning."

"Are you ready to receive your score on that algebra exam? Iruka-sensei said he would retrieve it today." Despite having good grades, Sakura wasn't too confident. This time, Iruka caught them off guard. Although she knew it allowed their teacher to have a clear view of the level of each of his students, a surprise test still sounded unfair. "I don't think I did well though. I was having some problems with that subject."

"Hum... yes, It was not easy," said Hinata and felt the need to reassure the other girl when she saw her preoccupied face."But you always do well, Sakura-chan. I bet you had one of the highest scores."

"Thank you. I hope so." Sakura smiled.

"I think I was not bad either." Then she averted her gaze, "but that's because Neji helped me."

"Neji?" Sakura asked. Was that the boy Ino was curious about?

Hinata explained, "He's my cousin. I was not good at algebra too, but he taught me."

"I see... that's nice." So that's the reason they were always close, Sakura thought. Hinata was very shy but was intelligent and sweet, the pink-haired girl enjoyed talking to her. "I think I saw him with you. You really loo—"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Hinataaaaaa!" The girls heard someone shouting not too far away from them. They turned around and saw Naruto waving his hand.

Sasuke felt his left eardrum crying for mercy inside his head as the loudmouthed boy called out for the girls heading to the school building. "They're right there, not on the other side of Konoha, Naruto."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Hi Naruto," Sakura greeted as soon as they got near them. She would never get used to Naruto's hyper activeness at that time in the morning and didn't know how Sasuke dealt with it so easily. Even more in times like these when she could compare both boys. Looking at them she saw how they were the exact opposite of one another. Whereas Naruto had a bright mood, wore light colours, and was always beaming with joy like a child with a new toy, Sasuke on the other hand, was reserved, mysterious, cool, and wore dark-coloured clothes that matched his beautiful pale skin and— 'Stop that, Sakura! You're looking like an idiot staring that much to Sasuke-kun!'

"Hi, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun," said Hinata trying not to make eye contact with Naruto as if afraid to give away some secret.

So the four students made their way to wait for Iruka while talking animatedly, which meant: Naruto talking with Sakura, who was trying to make some conversation with Sasuke, who was either humming or not giving response at all, and Hinata blushing every time her eyes met Naruto's.

**oOo**

The twilight was almost changing into night when the two boys walked to Naruto's place. Sasuke with his hands inside the pockets looking at their shadows stretched along the sidewalk ahead of them, and the blond still dreaming of the food he had eaten not only ten minutes before.

"That ramen was really good today."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Today? You say that every time you eat at Ichiraku."

"But today it was better. I swear! You never believe me when I say Ichiraku keeps improving his cooking ramen skills."

"Hun," replied the raven not feeling in the least interested. Only Naruto could feel that excited over a bowl of ramen. He tried to remember how he even found a friend like that in the first place, but it had been at such a long time that he got no answer.

Naruto was a lonely kid like himself, and maybe that loneliness had been what they had in common. But unlike the other boy, Sasuke could have been friends with anyone he wanted, and that had been the problem: he didn't want it. He was too selective. It was like no one was good enough to be with him. Besides, his twisted relationship with Itachi made him cautious of letting another person get to know him further. But, in the end, the dobe managed to become his only real friend.

Unhurried pace, soft wind on their faces, and silence that didn't need to be fulfilled with an empty conversation. A good moment to share with a friend. However, Sasuke felt weird that Naruto was keeping his mouth shut. He was sure would be only a brief moment, but didn't complain, far from that, he was glad for he let his mind drift away again.

Sasuke admitted that the invitation to sleep at Naruto's place couldn't have happened on a better opportunity. That morning Fugaku left with a suitcase, and during breakfast, he had said he would stay a couple of days in Nagasaki regarding business issues. He feared to stay alone in that house with Itachi each time their father needed to travel because it always became a branch of hell created only to make him lose his sanity. Despite his father being stern and spontaneously forgetting Sasuke still lived there, the raven-haired boy felt safer with his presence around. Fugaku was Itachi's only restraint.

By the time they arrived, it was still early for dinnertime and Naruto said to Tsunade they were going to be upstairs so he could already settle everything to Sasuke's sleepover.

"Ok. When it's ready I'll call you," then she looked at Naruto with a 'You still owe me an explanation' look.

"Yes, Tsunade baa-chan."

"Stop calling me 'baa-chan' it makes me look older than I am," the woman complained.

Tsunade was a stunning woman. She was almost fifty, but her appearance was nowhere near her age: blonde hair as shiny as the sun of the summer, dyed of course, but looking as natural as it did when she was twenty, amber eyes full of vivacity, and clear, smooth, glowing skin. It seemed like she had found the youth potion during the years she was a doctor. It was before her gambling got in the way and Tsunade decided to drop everything to found "The Godaime", the well-known casino in the heart of Konoha—it had received that name because she thought '5' was her lucky number. Naruto always said that the name sounded like a curse.

"By the way, behave well. We'll have another guest besides Sasuke-kun."

"Who?"

"A childhood friend of Jiraiya and me."

"No need to worry. You know I always behave well."

"Oh, really?" she asked with hands on the waist. "That's not what I saw today in the morning."

"Er— okay. I'll behave," he said hurriedly. "C'mon, Sasuke."

Her eyes narrowed. If her grandson thought she wouldn't skin him alive for not telling about that amount of perverted babbling Jiraiya called a book just because he brought a friend along, then her little Naru-chan was utterly mistaken. If only she didn't have more important matters to solve...

And that white-haired pervert just needed to wait as well.

She sighed and went to her home office with a notebook and a sake bottle in hands. The spreadsheets of her casino needed to be taken care of, otherwise her assistant Shizune wouldn't stop bothering her. But they would pay. Yes, they would.

**oOo**

Nostalgia. The description given by dictionaries is: a word used to describe the feeling of missing something from the past, like old relationships, old routines, etc.

Yet, it's not just about missing. It's the idealized recollection you've got toward something. Usually, you just have that sense of familiarity that ends up awakening good memories hidden within the dark abyss of your mind. It makes you want to be there again, reliving that long lost chapter of your life. No wonder old people often get trapped in daydreams, for they lived too much and anything becomes a trigger, like a peculiar food taste, a perfume scent, or a melody.

Music is a close friend of nostalgia, known to bring into light all sorts of reactions on some people. It's not rare to find out there who begins to cry with a melody that ruled a good part of their past. They use music as a tool to transport them to another time. Also, there's the kind of people who has thousands of music, but despite not listening to them for such a long time, they will never attempt to get rid of them, because they're sure that in the future they'll be desperate to hear it just to keep the nostalgic feeling alive.

Simple and complex. That's nostalgia, the bittersweet and somewhat annoying feeling that makes you want to go back to a place that would never exist again, at least not the way it used to be. And it's frustrating because time is always unfavourable and egoist. To begin with, it doesn't need anyone. It just keeps going and will leave you behind, forgotten, if you strive to live in the past. That's why you need to keep moving on. It is said that the hardest part of holding on is letting go, and it is. But that's a natural part of the cycle, after all, the 'now' is already becoming past.

However, that word still has another nuance, not as common as the explained before; it also applies to a situation still not lived. Aspirations not conquered yet.

That house was warm—not the temperature, but something that one could easily grow used to. Sasuke felt good there, safe. Every time he stepped into that place the harsh truth was thrown at his face, and he could see how messed up he truly was. At the same time, it enabled him to set his own life aside and be a normal person.

And that night when he laid on the futon to sleep, Sasuke felt a little envious of Naruto. It didn't take much time to contemplate though as all the pending sleep he needed to recover right then and there made his heavy lids close.

"Sasuke, are you awake?"

The boy hummed, pulled from his half-conscious state, cursing himself for not staying quiet.

"Baa-chan said we were going to have another guest, but no one came."

"Maybe the person got tied up on something."

"Yes," Naruto pouted. "She said it was a childhood friend. Maybe this friend had some embarrassing story to tell us. It would have been funny."

Embarrassing story? For some reason, Sasuke thought about that time during the morning when Naruto told him the motivation behind his unusual early awakening. His friend was pretty, but the Uchiha just couldn't imagine him doing... things.

He could say Naruto was friend-zoned for sure. Despite that, they had kissed once. But it was an accident. One of their classmates had the bright idea of pushing the boy forward to an awkward brush of lips, just for the sake of laughing of them. After Naruto's statement of: "I'm not gay, dattebayo!", Sasuke for the first time in his entire life stopped to wonder whether he liked boys or girls. The realization he came to was that both were acceptable. Nonetheless, despite having a wider range of possibilities due to his sexual condition, no one seemed to fit his standards. Just as the people he saw didn't seem worthy enough to be his friends, they were much less qualified to touch his body.

Those subjects began to vanish from his mind and he began to fall asleep, but just as his cell began to buzz under the pillow. His eyes snapped open again. Was it possible that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight as well?

He sighed to stead himself, and already knowing who was calling him, Sasuke grumpily reached it and answered.

"It's late, Sasuke. You should be at home by now," Itachi's grave voice sounded on the other side.

"I forgot to tell you that I'll be sleeping at Naruto's," Sasuke said unable to hold the smirk that appeared on his face at hearing the brief silence that followed his statement. When Itachi spoke again his tone was still calm.

"Okay. Good night, little brother."

"Bye." The raven-haired boy put the phone to the place underneath the pillow

"Was that your father?" Naruto asked, looking at him from his bed and Sasuke frowned at the black sleeping cap with two eyes in the frontside over the blond's head.

"No." Fugaku had never called to see if was fine. If it didn't bring shame to the Uchiha name, his youngest son could do anything for all he cared. "And my father is not in Konoha anyways."

"I thought you had told them."

"It's fine, Itachi understands. No trouble."

"Man, your brother is so cool. Ero-Sennin often says he's a prodigy," Naruto yawned as he spoke making his words almost unintelligible. "I wish I had a brother too."

'You have no idea of what you're saying,' the bitter thought was unavoidable.

"I noticed the neighbour has a really nice garden. His grass is so beautiful..." Sasuke mumbled and turned to the side.

And that night he fell into a slumber letting a confused Naruto wondering what did Namikawa-san had to do with all that.


	10. Chapter 10

The boy splashed water over his face. As he grabbed a towel, he glanced in the mirror. His features were refreshed by the peaceful night. The slight bags under his eyes had vanished, and the purple marks on his wrists, arms and the rest of his body were fading. The lighter marks had already acquired yellowed shades and within a day should be erased altogether. Other marks still had a sickening blue and hurt when touched. Hopefully, soon they would be gone as well.

In the previous night, Sasuke had taken utmost care to keep most of his body hidden. Once more he had chosen trousers and a long-sleeved shirt to wear during the night. Maybe it was just out of habit, but Sasuke didn't feel bothered at all by those kinds of clothes. Naruto, on the other hand, preferred shirts with no sleeves at all—sometimes no shirt whatsoever—and always frowned upon his choice for the long-sleeved ones.

Sasuke put on the school uniform, left the bathroom and entered Naruto's bedroom again. Naruto was sprawled on the bed soundlessly asleep with the ridiculous cap still on his head, a handheld console near his hand, and the blanket almost falling from the mattress.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, but the other didn't move. "Naruto!" Sasuke shook him. Only then the boy answered with an incomprehensible groan. "Wake up already, dobe!"

Naruto turned to the other side and briskly pulled the blanket over his face. The sound of something falling to the ground didn't faze him. That is, in the first moment. He sat up in an instant after realizing what had fallen. After the mini heart attack, a wave of relief took over him. The handheld console was intact.

"Heh," he grinned sheepishly at Sasuke.

"Get ready. I don't want to be late because of you."

Naruto yawned, scratched his head and looked catatonic while fought an inner battle to leave the bed. He was having such a good dream where Sakura was being nice to him, not that she treated him badly in real life, but in his dream, she was acting all clumsy the way she did when Sasuke was around. Too bad he had to wake up...

Besides, the burning sensation in his eyes every time he closed them made him irritated. It reminded him that in the middle of the night he had to pee and when got back to bed he couldn't sleep anymore. The bright solution he found was to play just a little until he felt his eyelids heavy again. Most times he was already snoring the second his body touched the mattress, but other times he needed the help of his games. So he killed some zombies for a while, then some more, and his eyes became drier; meanwhile, outside the window, the first sun rays began to lighten the day. But alas, his strategy was not a failure once the goal was accomplished. He did sleep. For almost an entire hour.

"Did you not sleep well?" Sasuke asked. That had been a stupid question because he didn't need to be a Sherlock to figure out that answer.

"I was playing," Sasuke heard the boy murmuring. Naruto was not usually the most enthusiastic person right after opening his eyes. His brain took some time to load, so it was like he wasn't even there. During those moments he made everything on autopilot, but once the machine was properly working he became... well, Naruto.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called out suddenly bursting the door open. "Oh, you're awake. Good. Get ready, boys. After breakfast, I'll drive you to school."

"Fine." Naruto stood up as soon as the door closed, resigned he wouldn't have at least more five minutes. He just wished to go back to that dream with Sakura-chan...

"Hey, Naruto..." Sasuke had been pondering if he should ask him to stay there for another night. It was still Wednesday, Fugaku had said he would be back by Friday morning or afternoon, which meant he would have two nights alone with Itachi. But... Although he was sure his friend wouldn't deny, he just couldn't bring himself to make the question. "Can I use your charger?"

"Sure." Naruto pointed to a bunch of wires from chargers, earphones and USB cables thrown over his desk, "Is somewhere right there."

Sasuke went to untangle the charger he needed from that mess. The battery of his cellphone was very low, so that question to stray from what he intended hadn't been a complete lie.

The day was grey. A noiseless drizzle fell over the city in the morning but ceased shortly after noon. By the time Sasuke left school, new clouds were threatening to pour its raindrops over Konoha, and he had no umbrella with him. Nonetheless, he began his stroll with nowhere in mind. He kept going wherever his feet decided to drag him. People rushed, cars passed by, thunders sounded far away. When he realized, he was in front of that place. Sasuke stared at the other side of the street.

The walls were painted black, and the crimson letters in the façade formed the name 'Akatsuki'. The drawings on the vinyl adhesive covering the whole windows display were peculiar, not the kind one would expect to see in a tattoo studio because they were quite simple, just red clouds in a dark background.

From the spot where Sasuke was standing, he could see nothing inside. He wondered why he got the habit of everyday walking by, even though there was nothing else in that place that could be useful for him. Curiosity, perhaps? It could be. Yet, he never felt inclined to get closer and learn more about them. He didn't know what he expected. The only thing he did was to stare at the building as he passed by, any other action seemed pointless.

This time, however, the boy went to the sidewalk border, looked both sides, and crossed the street. He peeked inside through the glass door and saw only the reception where a blue-haired woman sitting behind a desk covered with stylish items was distracted with something on the computer screen. The walls had many pictures of finished tattoos exhibiting their customers' appreciation.

"Excuse me." Sasuke almost jumped when someone spoke close to him. He stepped aside so the man could open the door. He hadn't noticed him approaching.

That man, by the way, was the strangest guy he had ever seen. The green hair and green eyes made him look like a plant. The skin colour was as pale as a paper, that is, the parts which were not covered by ink. The right side of his face, down to his neck—and probably his torso as well once Sasuke saw that the man's hand had drawings—were completely covered by tattoos. It split his figure in two with unsettling precision. If one took a glance at him from a distance would swear he had been painted black and white. The man eyed him and gave an awkward polite smile as entered the shop.

Sasuke left his trance and began to walk again. He vaguely wondered how, based on that brief encounter, the strange man considering that bold appearance had transmitted him a somewhat shy attitude. It reminded him of that story about Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. The good and the evil... Was this the concept behind that art on his body? Well... Whatever. He was not that interested.

His phone vibrated announcing he had a message. It was from Itachi. 

'Go straight home.'

Sasuke scowled. That was the last thing he wanted to do. It led him to think of where he should go. A manga cafe didn't sound too appealing because Itachi somehow often managed to find him when he tried to escape on one of those places. Being underage limited his actions on a considerable degree.

As he went through his scarce options, it became clear that Naruto was his only reasonable choice. But Sasuke didn't want to go back there either, not now at least. He was supposed to have asked sooner once he had many chances during the morning. Now the timing was lost.

He clenched his fist. This looked like a never-ending chess game where he had to calculate his every action. It infuriated him.

His surroundings were becoming more familiar until he found himself in front of his house. He entered.

Sasuke went to his bedroom, sat on the bed, and considered what else he could do. He knew that besides Naruto there was another person who he could call. He fumbled with the phone and stared at the name in the contact list. He didn't expect to be rewarded with an affirmative answer to his question and knew he would have to explain himself regardless of the outcome.

The boy hesitated with the phone in hand, but before he could back down, he had already called. He would make up some story.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Hi."

"What is it?"

"Can I spend the night at your place?" he threw up the words sounding as calm as ever, but influenced by the lack of response on the other side he added, "Or if you know somewhere else..."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Again the awkward silence made him uneasy. Now as Sasuke's palms became sweaty, he doubted he had done the right thing. And yet, he was already in the middle of the call and still felt tempted on insisting because Kakashi inspired trust on him. "So... Can I?"

"At least explain to me what's the reason for this."

"I can't tell you now."

"How can I help if you don't tell me?"

"And how can I tell you if I don't know you'll help?"

"Then we've come to a deadlock."

Sasuke's nervousness subdued and annoyance began to take place. "Okay. Forget about it."

"Fine, fine." The boy wouldn't open up. Kakashi sighed. "You don't like making things easy, do you?"

"Why would I?"

"I'll leave around eight tonight. Anyway, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay. Just... Don't mention this to Itachi."

"I understand."

Sasuke laid down. He hated asking for help, it felt like he was being weak. He was sure he could take care of himself without anyone's intervention. Besides, the warning he needed to give to Kakashi only aggravated his irritation because what kind of connections he could make with that detail in mind Sasuke was far from predicting. He gripped his hair in frustration.

Well, now it couldn't be undone. He angrily stood up and put his charger and a change of clothes in his backpack, just for precaution. Was he overreacting? The worst case was Itachi discovering he talked to Kakashi. Then, he would have some great problem. Nonetheless, it would not be the first time. He could endure.

Once he was alone, he stayed there for a while and left by the time he knew Itachi would be home.

Not long after Sasuke left, he received a call. At first, he thought it was Kakashi, but as he looked at the screen, he saw his brother's name instead. The boy answered, his feet splashing on small puddles of water caused by the light rain. One hand with the phone and the other holding the umbrella.

"I told you to come home," Itachi coldly reminded.

"And I went."

"While our father is not here, I'm responsible for you."

"As if you were concerned about my well being."

"Where are you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Who knows?"

He hung up and Itachi tried again. The boy rejected the call. Kakashi called shortly after and Sasuke almost rejected him as well.

He found a shelter where he gathered with some other people to temporarily escape from the rain and waited. Soon the grey-haired man picked him up.

"What do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked when they stopped at the traffic light, and without waiting for an answer started suggesting, "two blocks ahead there's a nice restaurant, their steamed fish is quite good. If you're not into it, ther—"

"Ramen is fine."

"It's been a while I don't eat ramen..." he commented noticing the rain. "In this weather, a hot bowl of ramen sounds good. Let's go to Ichiraku."

Something was going on. Kakashi just knew. He could only guess what it might be but decided to question the boy to be sure. Now he would let it pass, but when they arrive home he would talk to Sasuke.

The ramen shop was nearby. Thus, Kakashi only drove for a few more minutes. As soon as they entered, Kakashi spotted a couple at one table and nodded at them. Sasuke noticed it was the blue-haired woman from the Akatsuki, and a man with orange hair and a considerable amount of piercings on his face, who probably worked there as well. Sasuke was almost sure he had seen that guy around Akatsuki a few days before.

When they reached the nearest empty table a muscled man wearing a green shirt spoke, "Kakashi!"

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Lee, who was wearing a green shirt identical to the man's, waved and smiled widely.

"Hi," both Kakashi and Sasuke answered at the same time. That place was full of acquaintances, it seemed...

Sasuke was surprised when turned to them. He knew Lee's father had a dojo and that, according to Lee, he trained every single day, but he was still taken aback for a second by the man's appearance. He did look strong.

"How you've been, Gai?" Kakashi greeted.

"Great. The flame of youth still burns," the man replied giving a positive sign with his thumb. "And you, Kakashi? You've disappeared."

"Sit with us?" Kakashi asked before answering.

"Sure. Thank you."

"I've been working on a new project and it has taken all my time, but now things are getting better. I'll have some time to practice with you."

Soon a waiter came to get their orders. The chit chat went on and on, and Sasuke hoped it didn't get worse. He even looked around to certify he wouldn't find another of his classmates there. He was only grateful Gai postponed Kakashi's inquiries. However, as the meal slowly came to an end, as he heard the 'goodnights' being said, and during the whole way to the apartment, Sasuke debated with himself what he was supposed to tell Kakashi.

"I'll take a shower now, be right back," said the grey-haired man throwing his keys over the coffee table.

He sank in the couch and let his head rest in his hands, and his elbows supported by his knees. He kept his eyes shut for a moment but then opened them and stared at the floor, then at the coffee table, then at the other couch in front of him. Afterwards, his eyes were drawn to a portrait containing a picture of a teenage Kakashi and what he supposed was a teenage Obito wearing school uniform. Besides them, there were also a brown-haired girl, most likely their classmate, and a man who looked like their teacher. Sasuke didn't know whether he had spent too much time daydreaming or whether Kakashi was that fast in showering because soon the man reappeared wearing sweatpants and a black shirt, a towel was thrown over his neck while the mask still covered his face.

As he sat on the couch before Sasuke and noticed the surprised expression the boy had. "What?"

"You look younger," Sasuke said. "In casual attires, I mean."

"I may have grey hair but I'm not much older than your brother, you know? Now, can you explain to me what happened? That's the second time you contact me in less than a week, I'm getting worried."

Was that sarcasm or was he serious?

"I had an argument with Itachi."

"What kind of argument?"

"About trivialities."

"Elaborate, please."

"We argued, and I don't want to go home. The reason I asked to spend the night here is that if go to Naruto's Itachi will find me there."

Kakashi was thoughtful for a moment and voiced his suspicions, "Did he do something to you?"

"No." He had rehearsed this in his mind, but actually answering those questions seemed difficult as hell to him.

"Then, what's going on?"

He breathed heavily at the solution he found to get out of that interrogation without looking he had been doing something wrong.

"You know my father is not in Konoha. And..." He felt the irritation growing. "Itachi takes care of me, but all the time he's telling me what to do, and I don't like him bossing me around."

Kakashi nodded. The feeling he had been dragged into a family issue made him uncomfortable. "Well, according to what I'm hearing from you, your brother is just being overprotective. You should try to understand his side. Maybe he's trying to compensate. Once Fugaku has a major part of his time focused on work, Itachi may be thinking he must fulfil this role."

Sasuke felt like grimacing, but commented flatly, "This doesn't change the fact it pisses me off."

"I can imagine."

"Well, I think... that's all." Sasuke tried to put an end to the conversation. However, he felt Kakashi still had something to say. The man seemed to be struggling with his own thoughts.

"Actually..." Kakashi began. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I may sound like I'm intruding on a personal matter. But... it wouldn't be the first time." He sighed. That talk was being a burden to him as well. "Anyway, you seem to be through a difficult phase... And I don't mean only regarding your father and brother. But growing up may be proving itself a hard time for you. Many changes happening all at once. I'm close to you and your family, but what I'm saying here is from an outsider point of view, of course."

What was his point with all that?

"Less than a week ago you were making questions about Obito. Now, you argued with your brother and considering that both of you have an amicable relationship, this is out of place. But I'm sure Itachi is in no way like Fugaku," this last part he seemed to be saying to himself rather than Sasuke. "I may be wrong on my assumptions, but in this case, you can correct me. With those things in mind, Sasuke, what I want to ask you is: are you gay?"

What?

Sasuke's mouth only opened and closed without uttering a sound. He was taken aback by what Kakashi was thinking. The moment the man mentioned Itachi, Sasuke tensed. In his mind, the possibility that Kakashi could suspect the real relationship between him and his brother was far worse than anything. But this outcome... Was it good or bad? Had he understood it correctly?

"Well, don't need to answer." Kakashi stood up. Smiling under his mask, he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Now, I must show you the guest room."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke almost facepalmed when found himself alone in the guest room during the night before, after Kakashi had questioned him about his sexuality. The man only touched the subject again when dropped Sasuke at school, trying to reassure him there was nothing wrong with being gay no matter what Fugaku said about it, and he even went as far as saying that if Sasuke needed anything he just had to call.

Kakashi was not being invasive, but the mere fact that they were talking about his sexual preferences was embarrassing enough for Sasuke. Seriously... what was he thinking when asked Kakashi's help? Not only that but what was he thinking when feared that Kakashi might know about Itachi and him? Kakashi obviously wouldn't think Itachi could do such things to his younger brother based on just a few awkward events. The possibility of an incestuous relationship between them was the last thing that would pass through a normal person's mind. They would never assume that under their polite interactions laid such a sick relationship. And given the fact that his brother could easily have anyone he wanted, the simple hypothesis was laughable.

He closed the manga on his hands slightly irritated with himself. Not a minute after he finished reading and his mind was already flooding with the same problems again. While reading, he managed to empty his mind and distract himself with the story, but unfortunately, because it was so entertaining he finished too fast. He sighed and let his head tumble backwards, staring at the cloudy sky. It was one of those days where you could predict it wouldn't rain. The clouds only acted as adornments, changing the colour of the day like a natural desaturation filter. He returned his attention to the manga. The green-haired boy and the overmuscled guy smiled widely on the cover. His gaze then trailed to his own hands and clothed wrists, and he pulled the sleeve just enough to reveal the skin and the fading bruises.

He poked them to see if they still hurt.

The question made by Kakashi was not odd, not from his point of view at least. To some extent Sasuke could understand the man's concerns, if his father went to such lengths only to intimidate Obito, who was part of the family but did not have a direct relationship with him, then what would he do if he knew his own son—a son of whom he was not so fond—was gay? Sasuke knew he was not eager to find out.

If a man decided to have a relationship with another man or a woman with another woman it should not be a cause of concern to anyone else. What did it matter what kind of person someone liked anyway? As long as both parts were willing there should be no problem.

Perhaps this had to do with his father's incessant struggle to keep the family's name untarnished. Sasuke knew the Uchiha name was important inside and outside Konoha, but the boy couldn't put up anymore with Fugaku's lectures on how anything was a potential threat to their honour. It had become the only occasions in which his father paid any attention to him.

Whether Fugaku liked or not, Sasuke was still an Uchiha, thus Fugaku had to be sure the boy behaved like one.

The tall buildings in the distance reminded him that a small part of his father's worries was justified. The Uchihas were one of the two families that practically founded Konoha. Their ancestor, Madara Uchiha, started a business alongside Hashirama Senju, but due to divergencies, they parted ways. They continued in the same segment though, and the following generations carried on what they had started. Nowadays, every important nonresidential construction project in that region was either done by the companies Uchiha or Senju. The family had its achievements, but that obsession his father had with prestige seemed a pointless waste of time. He couldn't picture himself worried over every small thing like Fugaku.

His hand raised to run through his hair trying to fix the mess the wind had done. Then, the hand slid to his left shoulder, lingering there for a second, fingers brushing on the fabric of the uniform. He let it drop to his lap again with a thoughtful expression on his face. Standing up from the park bench he had been sitting for the past hour, he put the manga inside his backpack and began to head home.

**oOo**

Apple slices were thrown into the round porcelain plate. Another apple was cut it into small pieces as well and put into the same recipient. The juice escaping from the fruit's cream coloured flesh slightly soaked Sasuke's fingers when he brought a piece to his mouth. He had just arrived home and hadn't seen Itachi yet. It was still early, so he didn't really expect to find him there.

The silence that engulfed the house was disturbed by the dragging of a stool as the boy sat by the kitchen counter—he preferred eating there than at the table.

Eating and scrolling through his unread messages on the phone, he noticed that Naruto couldn't stop commenting about the manga he had read that afternoon. Sasuke had to remember him not to give any spoiler because he was beginning to read it now while the blond was far ahead. At first, Sasuke didn't feel too excited to read it, since it had been indicated by Naruto, and Naruto read just about anything that had cool superpowers or ninjas, but Sasuke was quite enjoying it now.

As he typed a short reply, he heard from behind him: "So, you actually read your messages?"

His heart almost jumped out of the ribcage. He turned to see his brother peeking at the phone screen. Had he been at home the whole time? But Sasuke didn't see his car in the garage. Also, Itachi was dressed as he had just arrived—the only piece of formal clothing missing was the suit jacket. So, why did he not hear him coming? Damn, he was getting annoyed.

His eyes kept glued on Itachi's every movement as the elder unbuttoned his cuffs, rolled up his sleeves, walked to the other side of the counter, and proceeded to wash his hands. When finished, he opened the refrigerator and poured a glass of water to himself.

His gaze strayed to somewhere else when Itachi turned to him.

Right across from Sasuke, he leaned and took an apple slice from the boy's plate. Sasuke glared. Itachi smirked chewing the fruit. His silence and the unknown glint in his eyes made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"You're home earlier," the younger said.

"So are you."

He reached out to the plate and took another piece of apple. Sasuke's brow twitched.

"Why don't you just cut one for yourself?"

"I'm not hungry."

"And why are you eating?"

"I'm just trying to bother you."

Sasuke glared again. "Don't need. You're naturally bothersome."

Itachi chuckled, then sipped the water as if he was drinking wine. Sasuke pretended to be busy looking at the phone screen, giving up on the staring contest, but from the corner of his eye kept his attention on Itachi.

"Where have you been?" Itachi put the glass down, waiting for Sasuke's answer, although he didn't seem to expect a satisfying one.

"Out."

"As far as I know, you've been at Naruto's and... where else?" Itachi circled the rim of the glass with his fingers.

Sasuke was silent. No way he would answer that.

"You weren't in the manga cafes either," he stated.

Sasuke began to grow self-conscious by the second. He knew Itachi was furious.

He gave the standard answer, "It's none of your business."

Eyes narrowed slightly, and fingers stopped tracing the rim of the glass.

Itachi circled the counter and stopped behind him. The boy tried not to show his apprehensiveness, putting up an aloof façade and kept eating as though he was not feeling intimidated at all by Itachi. He would not let himself be shaken by that kind of lame trick. Nonetheless, he had trouble to steady his nerves the moment Itachi rested his right hand on the edge of the counter, then did the same his left hand, trapping Sasuke there. He felt his brother's breath on his neck.

"I was worried, Sasuke," his voice was smooth.

Sasuke kept staring at the plate as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. He felt his brother closer to the side of his neck now. The silky strands were sliding over his shoulder.

"Not here, Itachi," he muttered.

"Not here?" He could hear the smile on his voice.

Itachi kissed his neck near his ear, and Sasuke shivered; his lips were still a little cold from the water.

"Now, tell me, where were you?" he demanded.

Sasuke kept silent. Itachi sat in the stool beside him, back to the counter.

"You still haven't read the messages I sent you."

The sudden change of subject and the odd playfulness made Sasuke have a bad feeling about that. He unlocked the screen and went after Itachi's messages.

After reading all of them, he discovered that among the messages Itachi sent him during the day, in one of them he mentioned at the end that he had called Sasuke's teacher.

"You talked to Iruka-sensei."

"Yes, and he told me you skipped school on Monday."

It was not the first time Itachi called his teacher to get details on his development at school. He was the one who attended the meetings because Fugaku never had the time to spend with that kind of trivialities. At least Sasuke could be within the group of best students even without much effort, so he could be spared the shame and anger of being reprimanded by Itachi. He felt even the suggestions Itachi gave to help him with homework were just disguised mockery, a subtle way of saying he was not good enough to do anything by himself. And most unnerving was the fact the teachers loved Itachi. They even commented on how he showed more concern for his younger brother than many other parents did to their children - Fugaku included, not that verbally they ever let that part slip though. It was sickening how he always fooled everyone.

"That's why you're insisting on knowing where I've been."

A faint smile curved Itachi's lips.

"Don't pretend you're a caring brother when I know that you're not." Sasuke was sure that was just another way of Itachi displaying his control over him.

"But I do care about you, little brother."

"Liar."

"Perhaps if you didn't try to act so rebellious you could see it. I even didn't let it reach father's ears. He wouldn't like to know what you've been up to."

Sasuke's hands curled into fists.

"You still haven't replied where you've been yesterday," he reminded, running a hand through his hair. "But I'm in a good mood, thus I'll give you another chance to answer."

After a long moment of silence, Itachi assumed his brother would not say anything again, but Sasuke replied, "I was at Naruto's."

Itachi stared him as if he was expecting he would add anything else, then sighed. "And you dare to call me a liar."

He had been at Naruto's during the morning, so technically he was telling the truth. An omission maybe, but not a lie.

"And on Monday, where were you?"

Sasuke stiffened.

Itachi shook his head with a look of false disapproval on his face, "What was not my surprise when I heard you'd been wandering alone in Tokyo during school hours."

"Who told you that?"

"Don't try to stray from the topic."

Sasuke bit his lip. "It's not far from here, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."

"That's not the point." He sighed. "In any case, stop skipping school. Father would be disappointed."

"He's always disappointed. Stop rubbing that in my face."

Sasuke's brow was furrowed. He looked at the white knuckles on his balled fist. Sadness and a bit of humiliation made company to his anger. During that Monday he had felt so free. He could recall the looks he received from the adults whom he happened to come across in the streets, probably thinking he was some kind of delinquent. Nothing new. But if his father got knowing...

He heard a phone ringing and felt relieved Itachi's attention was not on him anymore.

"Hello," the elder answered as he turned slightly to take the glass of water he had forgotten on the countertop while talking to Sasuke, and for a moment he just kept listening.

Sasuke stood up, went to the other side of the counter to put the empty plate in the sink, and although he was curious to know with whom Itachi talking, he tried to use that chance to leave without being noticed.

The boy passed by him and didn't see Itachi standing up. He barely put his feet outside the kitchen when the elder reached him with a few strides, grabbing his upper arm.

"Understood," Itachi said. When he hung up, he pulled the boy against his chest, "We still haven't finished."

Sasuke pushed against him, creating some space between them, but the elder was still holding his arm. He had assumed Itachi would spend more time on the phone.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore."

Itachi played with a strand of Sasuke's bangs, "Are you that eager for what's going to happen tonight?"

The boy blushed and slapped his hand away. As if the situation was not embarrassing enough, his brother still had the nerve to say such things.

The long-haired man smirked at that reaction. He delighted himself in knowing exactly how to push Sasuke's buttons. That blush was adorable. He would love to do more things that would make him embarrassed, then make him swallow his shame and become a needy mess, bare of the wall of false apathy he had raised to maintain his pride. Such a pity tonight he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, unfortunately, I still have important paperwork to finish tonight and won't be able to give you my full attention." He released Sasuke, and this time he was the one who began to walk away. "However," he looked over his shoulder to the dumbfounded boy, eyes narrowed, "you're still sleeping with me."

Sasuke hesitantly followed his brother. It seemed Itachi didn't have plans to take him, and those were good news. But the tension building up within him at every step he took was reaching his features to the point he couldn't hide. At least Itachi had his back turned to him.

When they got to the upper floor Itachi stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor, and Sasuke almost bumped into him so absorbed he was into trying to conceal his nervousness.

"When do you intend to use it?" he asked with his back still turned to the boy.

"W—what?"

Itachi turned to face him. "The knife you're hiding."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"I'm not hiding anything," his nervous tone betrayed him.

"When I put the glass into the sink, the knife you used on the apples was not there anymore." Itachi gave a step forward and Sasuke took a step back to maintain the distance. "You shouldn't be playing with sharp objects," his condescending voice was infuriating, but was his next line that ignited Sasuke's fury, "let your nii-san take care of that."

He knew that had been a foolish move. He should have been smarter than that. Why the hell did he bring that fucking knife? But as if dragged by a tsunami of rage he pulled out the knife from under his shirt. The whole situation felt like he was an outsider watching his own body moving without the power to coordinate his actions. He lashed at Itachi, and his brother dodged. Sasuke staggered due to the intensity of his attack but turned ready to cause whatever damage he could.

It made a bubbling euphoria spread within him when he saw Itachi distance himself. For once Sasuke felt he was in control.

Sasuke held tighter on the knife, and motivated more than before, went for him again. This time Itachi did not move out of the way. Sasuke closed his eyes imagining the blood. But a hand closed around his wrist. The next thing he knew was that the air left him, and a searing pain made him fall to his knees. The knife fell from his hand, and Itachi slid it away from them with his foot.

He had only time to catch his breath from the punch in his gut and get on his feet again, this time trying to fight barehanded. Itachi delivered a kick in his ribs that sent him flying near the staircase. Sasuke's back hit the wall and he slid to the floor.

Itachi coldly stared at the figure of his younger brother trying to catch his breath and approached him with slow steps. The game still hadn't ended. He put a hand around the boy's thin neck and yanked him back to a standing position. He used his own body to pin him against the wall and leaned in so that his lips were near Sasuke's ear.

"Do you honestly believe you're able to overpower me?" he whispered.

Sasuke could only cough in response, Itachi's grip on his throat allowing him to inhale a minimum amount of air.

"Perhaps when you're older we might have an entertaining fight. But now, Sasuke," he pressed harder against him, "you're weak."

The feeling of worthlessness subdued his anger. He gulped trying to swallow the knot that installed itself in his throat.

"I've been too lenient with you lately. I thought that if I gave you space you would begin to behave, but instead, it has given you ideas."

He attempted to push Itachi away, however, he felt he didn't even have the strength to do so. Itachi leaned and kissed him, tongue sliding over lips that wouldn't open. He couldn't deny that having Sasuke trapped like that stirred his libido. He leaned back and looked at his face. Sasuke's dark eyes were glistening with tears that he wouldn't allow himself to shed. Itachi leaned down, and spoke, his voice now sounding much softer than before, "See what you force me to do?"

The younger remained quiet. Itachi gave him a chaste kiss and let go of his neck. Sasuke stumbled and almost fell to the floor again, but used the wall for support, finally able to breathe without his brother's hand restraining him.

Itachi went to the end of the corridor where the knife laid forgotten. He took it in his hands, noticing traces of blood in the blade. As he passed by Sasuke he spared him one last glance before carrying the object to the kitchen.

When Itachi returned, Sasuke was not fallen to the floor anymore. He expected to find him waiting in the bedroom, but when opened the door he found out Sasuke was not there.

He left and checked Sasuke's bedroom thinking he would find the boy ready for another struggle, but he was nowhere to be seen. Itachi took a second to realize what was happening and headed downstairs.

**oOo**

Sasuke barely had time to put on his shoes before sprinting out of the house. He had problems trying to open the front gate as desperate as he was but managed to flee from there leaving a seething Itachi behind.

Now he was at a loss of where he should go to. Again. The night made easier to hide, just in case Itachi came searching for him. Now that he thought about it, his brother looked kind of weary despite all his smugness. He did mention the manga cafes. Had he been searching for him there? But Konoha was not big and had few of those places. Sasuke shook his head. He found that unlikely. It had to be work-related.

It was not the first time he ran away. But it was the first time he left without making any preparation beforehand. The only thing he was carrying with himself was his phone, which was running out of battery. And without a chance to change clothes, he was still using the fucking uniform. Well, he was not running away indeed, he intended to go back in the next day. But right now he was pissed and wanted to stay away from anything that reminded him of his brother.

He was nine in the first and only time he tried to run away. He had planned to leave Konoha, although was not sure where he wanted to go, nor how he should do it. He had a vague idea that his grandparents lived in Kyoto, so he decided it would be a good choice to travel there. But he could barely recall what they looked like, much less where their house was located. But he went. He wished to try anyway. And not even three hours after he escaped, he was found by Itachi in a train station and dragged back. He thought Itachi would hit him, but it was Fugaku who did it. Sasuke had committed the mistake of shouting he preferred those times when things were better because his mother was around. That day he had been hit to the point he couldn't muster strength enough to move a limb. And Itachi took care of him; he tended to the wounds indirectly caused by himself.

Presently, as Sasuke ran to the Namikaze residence—because he began heading toward there without even realizing—a car that looked like Itachi's passed by him, going in the opposite direction. Although he was sure that was not Itachi's car, his heart began to race due to the similarity. And he wondered what if Itachi showed up at Naruto's trying to take him back? At this point, his feet slowed down. Sasuke was even taking a different route so that it would be harder for Itachi to stumble upon him on the way, but Itachi might be already waiting there.

That fucking paranoia again. He breathed deeply and resumed his fast strides.

However, when he glanced back, Sasuke felt droplets of cold sweat forming on his forehead. The car had turned around and was following him. He was far from the next corner and there was no place he could hide. If he ran the person might go after him. Now his hands began to sweat too. He never thought he could be such a scared kitten.

He stopped and glared toward the car. At least he could try to look intimidating.

The tinted window of the rear door rolled down. He would have scowled if his mind was properly working and he wasn't so desperate to escape. He recognized very well those scrutinizing eyes and that unsettling smirk.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. It's a pleasure to see you again so soon."


	12. Chapter 12

If someone ever told Sasuke that one day he would willingly stay in Orochimaru's company to escape from Itachi, he would most likely stare at that person as if they had said the stupidest thing he ever heard, snort, and not even bother with a reply. But when an opportunity appears, depending on the current condition, they may be an utter temptation, like being lost in a forest during a storm and deciding to shelter in a cave even though aware there may be dangerous animals lurking in the shadows, like bears, or in this case, snakes. The choice seemed obvious. He believed he had done the right thing when got in the car. That is not to say he would let his guard down with the guy. And even if he had forgotten how bizarre he found Orochimaru, he was reminded as soon as he stepped into the enemy's territory. Sasuke had a feeling that 'creepy' was an understatement when referring to him. The man had a fucking huge vivarium in his house.

The living room was dimly lit; the only source of light coming from the bulbs illuminating the cage that occupied a whole wall. The majestic purple snake with black rings along its body slithered in the other side of the glass returning with disdain the stares received. It had to be about four-meter long and as thick as a wrestler's thigh. Sasuke approached the glass, taking a closer look at the peculiar sight, enthralled. His hand came to rest at the only barrier separating him from the animal.

"His name is Manda." Sasuke's eyes scanned the cage, checking if more snakes were hiding. Orochimaru, noticing his curiosity, went on, "He's alone in there. He has the habit of killing the friends I bring to him."

Manda curled around a branch where one could have a clear view of him. Sasuke saw the oblong pupils in the green eyes that carried a never-ending glare. He knew that those eyes were usually a sign that a snake was poisonous. Not that it mattered. That thing could strangulate someone in a blink of an eye. Why in hell would Orochimaru have such a dangerous pet? What a freak bastard. It must have to do with Orochimaru looking like a snake himself, with slit pupils and all. Now he wondered if Orochimaru would go as far as splitting his tongue as one guy Sasuke had seen in the Akatsuki. He wouldn't put past him. What a fucking snake lover. Not that having a snake as a pet, or being fond of them was weird or creepy in itself, just unusual; Orochimaru was the one who took that matter to a whole new level. Plus, he just had to find the most different snake to use as a decorative item in his living-room. Sasuke had never seen that species before. It had to be in a list of endangered animals. How did that man even have permission to have one of those?

"It's a rare species." Sasuke heard Orochimaru's voice closer. "I wanted to possess this beautiful thing as soon as I laid eyes on it."

Sasuke opened his mouth and had to remind himself to keep his voice steady. "Are you not afraid that one day it may escape and go after you?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, although I'm certain it will not be able to accomplish that," the voice sounded even closer. Sasuke felt long hair brushing over his shoulder and was reminded of Itachi earlier that day. "Isn't it wonderful? No matter how much I care about it, how much time I spend tending to its well being, providing everything it needs, in the end, given the proper chance it will not hesitate to kill me."

Well, Sasuke was not an expert about that, but he had heard somewhere that was not usually the case. Some wild pets grew used to their owners. Yet, it was obvious that Manda didn't seem to enjoy being part of a private exposition. Sasuke felt a small tickle in his scalp as if his hair had been touched. Was that weirdo smelling his hair?

"How is that wonderful?" The corners of his mouth were slightly turned down.

"Despite being its whole life inside a cage, being treated like a pet, it's still a wild snake. It hasn't given up on its instincts," the smirk accompanied his words. Sasuke was glad this time he heard Orochimaru distancing himself. "However, if Manda were to reach its freedom it would meet its end within a short time, once it was a pet from the moment it left the egg—unless, of course, if it received proper preparation to be released." He turned on the lights.

Sasuke still faced the cage. He wished he would be able to see Orochimaru's face if that snake escaped. Certainly, the man would not say that bullshit about the beauty of the instinct too busy trying to save his ass. That animal would take his life with no remorse if it had a chance. But Sasuke didn't judge it. By the way Orochimaru spoke, he probably spent a lot of time watching the poor animal slither around under his disgusting stare. He heard his footsteps again and almost jumped out of his skin when felt fingers closing around his forearm. He pulled his arm away, but was puzzled when glanced at his own hand and saw the stains of dried blood from a cut in his palm.

He didn't have time to delve further in his thoughts because the front door opened. Not long after, a couple entered the living-room.

"Welcome back," Orochimaru said to them. Then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, this is my son, Kabuto, and his fiancé, Anko Mitarashi."

"Pleased to meet you," Kabuto said.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," the woman smiled at him, and he found she was more genuine than Kabuto.

"Hi," the boy nodded.

At first sight, Sasuke thought they were brother and sister, judging by the slightly similar features and grey hair, although the woman had a darker shade, almost graphite, while the man was on the lighter side. Also, at first sight, Sasuke decided he didn't trust Kabuto. He looked like a normal guy, but there was something about him that resembled Orochimaru. The odd stare Sasuke caught being exchanged between father and son just increased his doubts.

"It's a pity, Sasuke-kun, but Anko and Kabuto are tired because of their travel and won't be able to make us company," Orochimaru said, and the couple smiled in apology. "Follow me, I'll take care of that wound in a minute."

Still uncertain, he went after Orochimaru. He glanced back at Anko and Kabuto. The man wouldn't try anything with those two at home, would he? Orochimaru took him through a corridor to a study on the ground floor. The room was filled with bookshelves containing all sorts of books related to science, a desk in the far end, a black leather couch in a corner. He told the boy to make himself comfortable and left. Sasuke eyes darted around the room listing all the statues, lamps, and any other hard objects among the fancy decoration he could use as a weapon in case Orochimaru tried something off-limits. If he was wrong and Orochimaru turned out to be just a harmless weirdo... well, at least he would maintain his integrity without injuring the man.

Considering that Orochimaru had two bodyguards with him in the car, maybe he was paranoid enough to think he would be attacked at any moment, and yet Sasuke knew that hoping to find at least a stun gun in that room was wishful thinking. He sat on the couch and waited, clenching and unclenching the injured hand. The wound was just a shallow cut he received while struggling with the knife, and due to the rush of adrenalin, he hadn't felt the pain. Even now it didn't hurt that much, but he was no masochist and soon stopped the opening and closing movements.

The noise outside the door made Sasuke try to concentrate on hearing what was being said. The voices were muffled but he grasped a 'We'll discuss it later.' followed by a voice that sounded like Kabuto's saying 'All right, Orochimaru-sama.'

Sama?

Orochimaru came back with a first aid kit and sat beside him on the couch. The boy slid away from him.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru began, taking the hand of the hesitant boy, "where did you get this injury?"

"In a fight."

"Oh, I see. You indeed have a short temper," said him cleaning the cut.

Sasuke glared. The man was referring to the party. How he wished to forget that.

"Were you going to see Naruto-kun when I found you?"

"Yes."

"I heard you were there on Wednesday."

Sasuke hummed; maybe he would take the hint and stop the small talk.

"I was supposed to be there on Wednesday too, but a problem arose in the last minute. But it seems we were bound to meet again sooner or later."

Sasuke said nothing, and his attempt to stop the unwanted conversation seemed to have worked because the next minutes were filled by complete silence. Yet, he was annoyed all the same, for Orochimaru was enjoying every bit of that process, taking longer than needed to finish, slowly rubbing his fingers against Sasuke skin. More than once the boy felt the urge to jerk his hand and actually did it when Orochimaru tried to slid his thumb toward his wrist.

"You have lovely hands."

What the hell was that?  
"What?" he asked uncomfortable with the scrutinizing stare now focused on his face.

"Your eyes... they intrigue me. You have the same eyes as your brother. And yet—"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, but they are." Orochimaru reached out to his face and smiled when Sasuke leaned away. " So different, and yet so similar."

"Don't compare me to him."

"I see. Brothers and rivals."

"There's no competition between us if that's what you're thinking."

"And why not? It's healthy for two young men in your position to be striving to show their value." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought that would be the case, given the peculiar treatment Fugaku gave you during the party."

Sasuke stood up, glaring at him. "I don't see how any of that is of your concern."

Orochimaru continued, as though he knew he had hit the bullseye. "Not now, but It could be. I could help you surpass him. I could help you leave your brother's shadow. We just have to make a deal."

Sasuke was standing up with no idea of what to say.

"Huh... can I use the bathroom?" was all he could think of.

The blatant change of subject was not what he wished to receive as an answer, Sasuke was aware, but Orochimaru didn't insist.

The boy was led to the nearest bathroom, and when the door shut, Sasuke sighed, hoping the battery of his phone hadn't died yet.

**oOo**

"We're leaving," the orange-haired man said from the half-opened door of the small office.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Pain."

Obito lifted the sake bottle from the desk pouring a drink for himself.

"Drink another one," he said to the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

Kakashi raised a hand refusing the offer. "I'm going to drive."

"As you wish," Obito said and downed everything with a single gulp. The liquid burned his throat, causing him to wince. "You know, next time you come here you should let me tattoo you."

Kakashi laughed. "I don't know why you still try to convince me."

"Perhaps one day you'll give up," he shrugged. "It's another way of expressing yourself without words, you know? Something to show your identity—even if you don't know who you are yet. Getting a tattoo is a moment of enlightenment." He smiled mischievously and added, "Like the young couples that come here and are stricken by a sudden realization: they don't love that person as they thought they did. Not enough to have their bodies marked with names, initials, or some other crap that reminds them of their relationship. The procedures of tattoo removal have killed all the fun, but there's still some good cases that make me laugh." He poured one more drink. "I defend that the drawing must be meaningful. As Deidara says: it's using the body as a work of art."

"You say so, but you don't have one."

"You know I prefer scarification." He saw Kakashi's face harden and said in a tired sigh, "And it seems that after all these years, you are more affected by that than I am. You can't stand a simple joke."

"I have a reason. You shouldn't just forget what happened."

"I haven't forgotten, Kakashi, and I would certainly not mind if Fugaku found the end he deserves, but I also don't mind recalling. It doesn't scare me."

Kakashi didn't comment. That subject was not one he wished to linger debating. The faraway look that Obito now had made him eager to forget they were straying to sensitive topics; his friend might be a strong man, but perhaps for selfishness, the least thing Kakashi wanted was to see him suffer because of the past. The recollection of those times left a bitter taste in his mouth, reminding Kakashi he should have been there when Obito was at his worst.

"I haven't seen Deidara lately," Kakashi said to keep the uneasy feeling at bay.

"He quit." Obito leaned back on his chair, stretched his arms over his head, and yawned. "And right when I was thinking of sending him to the new parlour in Suna."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. And apparently the idiot took Sasori with him," he said with a displeased expression.

"The redhead?"

"Yes. But Pain already took care of this and found two other guys to replace them."

"That's good."

Obito played with a small fox statue he kept over his desk, "Something interesting happened today," he said, his tone far more amused, "I tattooed him."

"Who?"

"My cousin."

"Tell me you're referring to Itachi."

"Unfortunately, I'm not."

"Are you crazy? He's a minor!" Kakashi was perplexed. "And if Fugaku knows, he may do anything to get you arrested!"

"There's no way of knowing it was me. The design was incredibly simple, nothing that could identify my style. Besides, it's in his shoulder. He can hide with any shirt, don't worry."

"Obito, he doesn't have anything to do with his father's mistakes. I don't agree that you use him to affect Fugaku."

"He was the one who came all the way here. He accepted the gift I offered when he could have very well refused. The only condition I had was that he shouldn't display it to anyone until he was old enough."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, eyes averting to the decorative masks hanging on the wall. He looked at his friend again, disapproval still on his features

"Don't give me that look. He can get rid of it if he so wishes, though... I don't think he does." The fox that was being thrown from one hand to another by Obito was put back on its place in the desk with a faint thud. "I told you. The removal process has killed all the fun."

**oOo**

Keeping Orochimaru distracted took Sasuke little less effort than he thought. When he came back from the bathroom he was more talkative, which wasn't that much, just pointless questions being thrown here and there to pass the time. Needless to say, the change was enough to make Orochimaru suspicious. Later, what was not his surprise when heard from Kimimaro Itachi was there looking for Sasuke. The surprise was quickly replaced by understanding, and then, delight.

"That's unexpected to find you here," Itachi said to his brother as he entered the study being brought by Kimimaro, one of the bodyguards Sasuke had seen earlier.

"I could say the same about you, Itachi-kun. Came to join us?"

"No. I'm here to fetch my brother. Let's go, Sasuke." For once the boy obeyed without being told twice.

"How rude of you. At least have a drink with me."

"I have to refuse. And one more thing: stay away from him, Orochimaru."

**oOo**

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked when Sasuke didn't follow him. Those were the first words he said since they left Orochimaru'shouse.

"I need to change my clothes."

Itachi eyed him for a moment longer, before warning, "Don't run this time."

Sasuke went to his bedroom and began to undress, still confused about Orochimaru's offer, clueless of how he would accomplish his part of the deal, and not even interested in what the man would want in return—although he had an idea. If he one day wished to surpass Itachi, it will be by his own means, not because someone else pulled the strings. And even so, surpass... in which sense? It just sounded so vague. Did he still want to impress his father and be praised like Itachi? Did he want to become a businessman like them? Did he want prestige? Money? Power? Power... he recalled the moment he fought against Itachi with the knife, how for a brief minute felt he had the upper hand. Now he cursed himself for giving up on karate when he was younger just because Itachi had given up too. He even used his techniques on Naruto when they first met sometime later, but he ended up forgetting most of what he learnt due to lack of practice. Sasuke looked down at his chest, arms, and legs; his body was not out of shape, but was not fit either, he thought his muscles could be bigger... he could be stronger. His brother still found the time to work out though, even if he didn't practice anymore, given how lean he was and how easily he was able to deliver a kick so hard that knocked the air out of Sasuke. He even thought he had broken a rib in the process. The boy touched the new purple spot in his torso but stopped when heard the door open suddenly. Itachi leaned against the doorframe. The unspoken question of why was taking him so long hung in the air.

"I can't find my blue shirt," Sasuke said.

"It was taken to the laundry. Put on another one."

Sasuke opened a drawer from the dresser, fumbled with the clothes, and changed in a pair of black shorts, his back to his brother, all the while self-conscious of Itachi's stare on his body. With a couple of steps, Itachi was right behind him. Sasuke turned around, heart beginning to race; he pushed his back against the dresser. The white t-shirt he intended to wear still in his hands as he held them up between himself and his brother.

"I can't believe you called me."

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Did he touch you?"

"No."

When Itachi made the smallest movement of raising his hand, Sasuke tried to suppress the flinch of anticipation. Itachi slid a finger along the edge of the plastic wrap covering the drawing in black ink of three tomoe surrounded by a circle of seals on the boy's skin, observing the tattoo design for a moment.

"You already know Sasuke... even if you hadn't called me, I would find a way to bring you back to me." Their eyes locked. Sasuke grasped tighter on the t-shirt. "No matter what." He smiled and his gaze slid down to Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't let anyone else see that."


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke's lower lip trembled, and he tried to pull his ankle from Itachi's hands. "Stop."

"I didn't even touch the wound yet," said the teen, crouched on the grass in front of him.

"It hurts."

"If you don't let me apply the antiseptic it may get infected. Do you want that?"

The little boy shook his head.

Fugaku had hit him, and the belt buckle had scraped Sasuke's calf. It had torn the skin leaving a single mark similar to a cat's scratch.

Itachi gently cleaned the area with a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic, and the tears in the boy's eyes welled up.

"Don't move, Sasuke."

"But it hurts."

"I heard you. Just don't move, and it will end quickly."

Sasuke's whole body was in pain. His little hands gripped the edge of the wooden deck, where he was currently sitting, and his eyes fixed in the painting on the backyard wall, ruined by rain and time, cracked and dirtied, and day by day, disappearing behind a curtain of leaves.

The back wall had a huge painting with gods of the Japanese mythology that Mikoto herself had made. She was fascinated by art and used it as a stress reliever. After she passed away, Fugaku slowly got rid of everything that reminded her. The painting was just another detail that indicated that once she had been there, but for some reason, it remained untouched, even two years after her death. He didn't want to get rid of it, but also didn't want to see it. The gardener, that came once in a while for the maintenance, was the one who suggested the use of plants to cover the walls so it had the illusion of a hedge if Fugaku wished to refresh the landscape.

In the afternoon light, the once colourful painting, now with its frame of leaves, acquired an almost surreal touch.

When Itachi finished tending to the wound in the calf, he attempted to apply ointment in the wounds on the boy's face, but Sasuke had his head lowered, hiding behind the hair, and every time Itachi's hand tried to lift his face, Sasuke pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this?" his voice came out trembling.

"Doing what?"

"This! If you don't care about me, why are you pretending?" Teardrops fell over his lap, causing tiny circles of darker khaki shade on his shorts.

Itachi sat beside the boy and embraced him. Sasuke pushed against his brother, but yielded to the tight hug, burying his face on the chest in front of him and crying harder.

"I'm not pretending. Your big brother will always be here to take care of you."

"How can you say that when father has just hit me?"

"You didn't do as I said. If you did, you'd stop getting hurt."

"He hit me because of you."

"That's because you ran away."

"And I ran away because of you."

Itachi laid kisses on his head. Then, he asked with his voice no much louder than a whisper, "Do you hate me?"

Sasuke hesitated, then nodded.

Itachi's cheek came to rest over the boy's head. His gaze fell on the wall, where Izanami, the last piece of painting still uncovered, was slowly devoured by the creepers.

"Despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... But I am sure, Sasuke, one day you'll have the same eyes as I do."

**oOo**

The sleek, black vehicle entered the underground parking lot. Itachi stopped in the area reserved for him and stayed inside the car, observing a particular empty spot not far from where he was parked. He waited for another five minutes until the other car arrived. He left and walked in fast strides to the elevator. In his contrived rush, he doubted he could reach the doors before they closed.

Just as expected. He pressed the button and waited for the next one. With apparent unawareness, he used the time to check his emails, all the while hearing the other man approach.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san," said Itachi turning slightly toward him.

"Good morning. Did your alarm break? You usually arrive earlier."

"I was stuck in a traffic jam."

"Same." Kakashi checked his watch then noticed something, "I see Mei hasn't insisted on painting your nails again."

"Once is enough."

Mei Terumi, the owner of a cosmetic brand, had insisted Itachi would use her products. Fugaku, on the other hand, wasn't enthusiastic of the idea of his son using women's products even with the arguments that the new line had men as the target.

Itachi looked at the numbers above the doors, indicating that the elevator had reached the last level and was going down.

"I almost forgot again, Kakashi. I want to apologise for that small inconvenience last week."

Kakashi for a second had no clue what Itachi was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You let Sasuke stay at your place on Thursday. I haven't met you in the past days and couldn't properly apologise and also thank you for the favour."

"No problem."

The elevator reached their level and opened the doors. They got in.

"I take you solved your problems then," Kakashi said.

"Yes. And he told me what happened."

"That's good."

"However, no matter how kind your intentions might have been, that's an issue that should've ended within family boundaries. As you can see, we're on good terms again."

"I understand. But it was a favour I couldn't deny. And also, he's growing up, Itachi. The more you try to protect him, the more he will rebel against you. He needs to gain some independence."

"I appreciate your advice. He's indeed growing up and has become a tad difficult to deal with. But Sasuke and I have a strong bond. We may fight, but it never lasts long. I know how to take care of my brother, Kakashi-san."

"I suppose that's true. Just don't smother the boy." Kakashi patted him on the back." Well, see you later then."

Itachi's polite smile dissolved as soon as the doors closed. He arrived on his floor, greeted a few coworkers and his secretary, and as soon as he found himself alone, he took off the suit jacket and hung in on the chair where he sat a second later. The computer monitor came to life when he hit the power button, and he inserted his password.

On the overly organized desk, the reports containing information on the Senju company that he had asked in the previous week were as huge as War and Peace. At least, this new secretary was more efficient than the last.

He turned the first pages and skimmed through the contents before setting it aside. He could have a better look at it later at home. Reading and analysing all the detailed information would take days, perhaps weeks. More important issues required his attention at the moment.

His father sure was planning a rather ambitious move.

Although he had a comprehensive understanding of their segment, he was aware there were a variety of details he still needed to catch up before having a solid view of their rival in specific.

Briefly, his eyes shifted to the cellphone laying beside the stack of papers. He took it and began to type a message. When he received a reply, his serious expression changed to remotely amused. Now he could start to work.

**oOo**

Sasuke had just entered in class when his cellphone vibrated with a new message. He had a look on part of it by the notification bar whilst crossing the room. This time his curiosity got the best of him, and when he was seated, he clicked to read the content fully.

Only Itachi could mess up his mood so fast.

He typed a 'You're a dick', sent, and put the device on the backpack.

On that Monday, he would definitely arrive later. He could always find a source of entertainment somewhere. His foot began to tap the ground, and Sasuke began to think on all the options he had when, suddenly, his brain came up with an idea.

"What were you talking to Lee during lunch?" Naruto asked, later that day, when they were back in class. He hated being left out. When he approached the two boys earlier, Lee said something about meeting Neji and TenTen and Sasuke began complaining about Sakura, so he had forgotten.

"I asked him if I could watch a karate practise in his father's dojo."

"Oh, man... that's cool." Naruto grinned. "You know what? I want to go too. I need to learn how to become a ninja."

"You're still going on about that?"

"Of course."

"Ever since you watched that film that's the only thing you talk about."

"Hey! I liked ninjas before it was cool."

"Sure."

"Naruto, Sasuke, what's so interesting that you can't wait? Would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

"Er... it was not important, Iruka-sensei. Please, go on." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke glanced at Ino and Sakura. Apparently, the girls hadn't heard anything. The last thing he wished was to witness those girls having another heated argument. As he returned his focus to the teacher, he caught a glimpse of the soft look Hinata had when staring at Naruto. How weird.

When school hours ended, they met Lee waiting for them outside. They headed together to his house.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, aside from what he learnt about him during that time in Ichiraku, he barely knew Lee. They were not in the same class, which reduced their interactions. Sometimes they hung out because Naruto insisted, but they weren't close. He couldn't even remember when they met each other. Maybe Naruto had introduced them. What he knew from the beginning was that Lee was a determined guy with a passion for sports and was kind of fun to be around.

The dojo wasn't as spacious as the one Sasuke used to train before, but it had enough space for a group of about thirty students. The style was modern rather than traditional. When they got there they supposed a training had just ended, since they saw a couple of young men leaving. They passed by a glass window and saw a man walking toward a woman sitting in a bench on the tatami side. The woman saw them, and the man followed her gaze.

Lee waved at them.

They were passing in front of the door when it opened, and as soon the man stepped outside with the woman beside him, he lit a cigarette.

"Asuma-san, you're not being a good example for your pupils. Hello, Kurenai-san."

"They are not here." Asuma inhaled the smoke, then blew into the air. "Made new friends?"

"Oh. This is Naruto and Sasuke. Well, they are not new..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, " he said tapping the cigarette. The ashes fell in the pavement near his feet. "This is my wife, Kurenai."

Sasuke and Naruto bowed slightly, although the raven-haired boy already knew her. She smiled.

Kurenai turned to her husband, "Asuma, we need to get going."

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow," Lee said.

Sasuke saw Kurenai's attention linger on him. Her face was a mix of wonder, curiosity, and disdain.

It had been years since he had last seen her. She looked the same from what he could recall. Her words still rung on his ears saying Fugaku had killed Mikoto. Only later, he would understand the situation under which that accusation had been made and the sort of relationship his father had with her at the time. Sasuke used to blame Kurenai for his parents' divorce and his mother's suicide. But later, he also understood the extent of his father's guilt. What he detested the most was the hypocrisy that followed her death: years of silent mourning contrasting with habits that suffered no changes.

The Uchiha watched them leaving and followed Lee and Naruto to a staircase, situated near the door, that led to a small-sized house over the dojo.

The place was cosy and well-kept, considering that two men lived there by themselves. Pictures and medals could be found here and there, tell-tale signs of years of hard work.

As far as he knew, Lee lived with his father and neither of them had ever mentioned his mother. Sasuke made no questions about it, but Naruto on the other hand...

Lee had his eyes downcast. The three boys were sitting on the bedroom floor, each had a plate containing now only the bread crumbs from a sandwich and cups which minutes before were filled with grape juice.

"She left us."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no." Lee interrupted before he had the wrong idea. "She's alive. She just left with some other guy. I think she has a new family now."

Still, not a good topic to discuss. At least Naruto, awkwardly, changed the subject, "So... About the... training days."

Lee came back to reality after being caught on some reverie. "We're open every day, but the hour changes on weekends. On Saturday and Sunday, we're open only during the morning."

"What about that guy we saw earlier?"

"Asuma-san? He teaches in the afternoons during weekdays and on Saturday morning, while my father teaches during the night and on Sunday." Lee then scratched his cheek with one finger. "Asuma-san used to be a politician but gave up his career to become a karate teacher."

The word 'politics' made Sasuke ask, "Is he related to the mayor, by any chance?"

Lee smiled. "He's the nephew."

Sasuke nodded. He associated the last name to the mayor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and adding up with what he had heard from Itachi, that Hiruzen's nephew had given up on his plans on being a politician, he wanted to check if that was the same person.

"What days do you train?" Naruto asked.

"I want to be as strong as my father, so I train every day too. Actually..." He pulled up the hem of his trousers to show the weights fastened around his ankles.

"Why are you using that?"

"My father told me if I get used to lifting these weights, then when I'm free of them my movements will become extremely fast."

"Makes sense... I guess..." Sasuke said.

"Kakashi-san once said that's an archaic method, but I think it works."

"How much does it weight?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stood up and distracted himself with the martial arts posters on the beige walls.

"Five kilograms each."

"Wow."

"Sasuke," Lee's voice lowered when he saw Naruto had left, probably to use the bathroom, and was out of hearing range. "About Sakura-chan... Do you have any interest in her?"

Sasuke frowned. "No. But I'm not the one you should be asking that." He nodded toward the door.

"Does he...?"

"Yes." The fact that Lee had no idea Naruto liked Sakura surprised him. It was so obvious.

Lee was thoughtful for a few seconds. "It doesn't matter. If you have no interest, it means I have a chance."

"Do whatever you want," he shrugged

"Hey," Naruto came back excited. "Kakashi used to compete against your father?"

"Yes."

Naruto had followed the pictures he had seen on the way from Lee's bedroom to the living room. He saw a portrait he hadn't noticed before: Kakashi with his standard bored face reading a book, a golden medal casually hanging from his neck, and Gai with his silver medal, on the verge of tears.

Sasuke was not surprised now.

Gai had told the story of his defeat during the dinner in Ichiraku. It seemed he still hadn't gotten over it. Whereas Kakashi had forgotten altogether.

"Did you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said, a smug smile played on his lips due to the small payback for Naruto not telling him about the second mask.

By the time Gai arrived with groceries at night, the three boys were immersed in a game and vaguely noticed he was there.

When the final match ended, Sasuke had his mouth hanging open, joystick in hands, still not believing what had occurred.

"How's that possible? My character had the Sharingan."

"He beat your sorry ass just using taijutsu, Sasuke." Naruto was laughing so hard that tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Only then, Lee realised it was about time the practice began. He changed into his kimono and led his guests back downstairs.

Naruto inclined forward as he watched from his spot on the bench Gai and the group of boys practising. Shouts echoed in the room, and each movement performed exhaled energy.

"Whoa, this is so cool!"

Time and again Naruto mimicked the hand movements while studying the group in the centre of the room to certify he was doing it right.

"You should learn beforehand that karate is about discipline and self-control rather than thoughtless fighting."

"You don't have to tell me that! Besides, I am disciplined."

"I have my doubts about that. You can't even stay in that position for a long time," Sasuke looked sideways at him. He could imagine the blond just standing up to join them right away.

"I can if I want. I just don't have a reason to."

By the end of the training, Gai went to talk to them after his students left.

"How was it? Was that your first time watching a karate lesson?"

"Yup," Naruto said.

"I trained when I was little. But it's been a long time."

"Oh, you should've told me before, I'd have invited you earlier," Gai said, then his face changed as a sudden realisation dawned on him. "If I'm not mistaken, your brother participated in a couple of tournaments a long time ago," he said to Sasuke. "He stopped, right?"

"Yes."

"It's a pity. That boy was so promising."

Sasuke felt a familiar sentiment returning, intertwined with something else. "I stopped around the same time. Recently I thought about returning."

The man smiled in approval. "It's good for boys your age start to dedicate yourselves to some sport. It keeps the mind and body healthy. And this world is becoming dangerous each day. Yesterday some terrorist exploded a building in Iwa! Martial arts at least can help you with self-defence, in case you need."

"Right. And my father is the best teacher you could have," Lee said giving a thumbs up.

Gai did the same pose. "Anytime you want to come over, just show up." And both smiled.

Those guys must have choreographed that at some point, Sasuke thought.

Watching Gai and his students made Sasuke excited, not the kind of excitement that let him bouncing like a ping pong ball, such as what had happened with Naruto, but the kind that inspired. Sasuke came back home feeling renewed.

Gai had mentioned Itachi. How his brother had been impressive back then. Indeed, Sasuke was well-acquainted with that story. At thirteen Itachi was already a black belt, and it was difficult no to be reminded of that all the time once the comparison was unavoidable. But that was just another item in the infinite list of aspects in which he needed to excel. Sometimes he had felt unmotivated when trying to keep up with the rhythm of his brother's achievements. Recognising he was six years younger did little to alleviate the pressure on Sasuke's shoulders because Sasuke himself harboured a competitive side that didn't allow him to take easy.

Perhaps what he wished the most, more than to impress his father and everyone else, was to impress Itachi. Sasuke used to ask his brother to train him, but he never had the time. It left Sasuke feeling like a total failure, more than any comparison their father could have done. Almost like his brother was avoiding him. He loved hearing him explain the techniques and study him execute the movements flawlessly. He loved being around him back then. Now, Sasuke just felt frustrated.

The bedroom door opened. The typing sounds stopped. Itachi glanced at Sasuke before resuming the previous task. He seemed to be having a lot of work on his hands in the past days. Sasuke stayed for a moment silently watching his brother. Even in jogger pants and a plain black t-shirt he had an air of elegance. How annoying. The hair was still on the low ponytail. The boy wondered what was the point of having long hair if he would keep it forever tied.

"Itachi."

"What?" the elder asked half-paying attention to him.

"I'm thinking of enrolling in karate lessons."

He finished typing whatever he was writing before replying. "Okay. I'll search for a good place. The one where we used to train became a bakery."

He had thought Itachi would put some resistance. "I already know where I want to go."

"Right."

"Are you not afraid?" Sasuke asked to tease him but assumed Itachi hadn't heard. He was about to speak again when Itachi replied.

"Not at all."

Another minute filled with typing sounds passed when Sasuke was reminded of the message.

"Hey, what was that? Why are you having Iruka-sensei telling you when I don't show up? I'm not a kid." During the time he had called Iruka, Itachi had asked for the teacher to keep an eye on Sasuke. But Itachi chose to blatantly pretend that detail vanished from his mind and only told Sasuke through a fucking message that morning.

Itachi sighed.

"I've told you. I tried to give you space, but it seems you don't know how to appreciate my kindness. Perhaps if I use more severe measures you'll begin to listen to me." Itachi looked at him, "Shall I have someone drive you back from school?" A second later, his eyes were glued on the laptop screen. Somehow it irked Sasuke.

"You have no authority."

Itachi stretched on the chair. "You know I have."

"I want to be able to go wherever I want without you dictating anything."

"I won't allow you to skip school without a reason. And don't act as if you're so outgoing. You only visit Naruto and go out sporadically with him." He had stopped typing but was still looking at the laptop. "Maybe you haven't understood the situation yet. I just want you to be honest and tell me where you're going."

"Yeah. So you'll have less trouble to drag me back."

"When did that ever happened?"

"That time on that hotel for instance."

"And you had no suspicions of a seedy place, in the outskirts of Konoha, that allowed a minor to spend the night all by himself for a cheap price? And being who you are, you most likely would be kidnapped in your sleep." Itachi leaned back and closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath.

"I'm not that careless."

"Of course not. Last time I found you with no one less than Orochimaru."

"You sure brought that back faster than I expected."

"Consider that just a reminder of your pitiable choices." Itachi opened his eyes and turned on the chair, now fully paying attention to Sasuke. He gestured for his brother to come closer. Sasuke gingerly neared him.

Two fingers poked his forehead.

"Ouch."

Itachi surprised him by pulling him down onto his lap.

Sasuke's face became bright red. The muscular arms around his waist were like a seatbelt preventing him from moving.

"It seems you're set on interrupting me today," Itachi remarked slightly irritated, which made Sasuke proud with himself despite his current position. "What is it? Missed your nii-san?"

"As if."

He tried to break free from him, but then, looked at Itachi's hands with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You haven't painted your nails again. I thought you would adopt the visual key style." He couldn't miss the chance to make fun of him about it.

"It doesn't suit me," Itachi said matter-of-factly.

"Or did father finally scold you?"

One could see by the way Fugaku glanced at Itachi's hands how pissed off he was that his son had painted his nails purple. Itachi found amusing that his father although angry, merely suggested it was not the ideal image for a man like him to pursue. It was a refreshing change, and Itachi even considered doing again. But small, cracked pieces could be found everywhere when the polish started to fall off from his nails, and he decided it was not worth the trouble. He had his hands manicured the same way as before on his way home. He looked at the shiny nails covered with transparent polish.

"This is also part of using appearance to help in the process to convey credibility. Interesting how a different colour such as purple was not a popular decision, and yet most of the men who frowned upon my eccentric choice paint their nails too. Purple only happened to fall on a not allowed category." He stretched the fingers in his left hand and showed his nails. "Funny how a single variable changes the whole equation." Itachi kissed his jawline.

"What's next? Lipstick? Long hair you already have."

"Be careful, little brother. You are exposing your fetishes."

"Gross."

Little by little, Itachi went to his neck, kissing the skin and inhaling the faint scent of soap.

"I haven't locked the door," Sasuke said.

The elder laughed and kissed the base of Sasuke's neck. "He's with Mei tonight."

"Who's Mei?"

"His new affair." Itachi licked his ear, caressing the boy's inner thigh.

He heard Sasuke humming. The elder wasn't sure if that was a reply or a concealed moan but found his answer when felt Sasuke clench his jaw. "Enjoying?" he whispered.

"No fucking way."

Itachi grazed his teeth on his lobe then gently bit. His palm slid to his brother's cock. "You're such a liar."

Sasuke caught his wrist to make his brother stop. Itachi massaged the growing erection through the fabric of the shorts, then pulled it out from inside the clothes.

Only when his body was heated and his cock leaking Sasuke became more open to his touches. It was like having him in a trance.

That face. That seductive face, which Sasuke tried to hide on his shoulder, was a sign that Itachi had him right where he wanted. Itachi turned his face and kissed his mouth, and it welcomed him with an eager tongue. He slowed down the rhythm of the strokes until the boy, in need of more friction, began to rock his hips over his lap. He just let one hand rest on Sasuke's waist while the other was around his brother's cock but making barely any movement, just letting him wave the hips, thrust inside the ring made of thumb and forefinger.

Itachi wasn't holding him any more, and it felt like reaching an orgasm knowing that at that moment Sasuke wouldn't fight back, too lost to even think on something else if not the pleasure Itachi was giving him. Better than fucking him tied to a bed was having him unable to walk away. What a skill. It took years to perfect. Perceiving all the right cues and right places to touch. Noticing what not even his little brother himself realised. Itachi would take advantage and let Sasuke melt over him and drown his senses on that boy. Those shaky breaths falling on his face, those hands holding his shoulders, leaving nail marks, that mouth open, letting those lovely sounds escape and enchant him like a siren song.

Itachi wondered who was the wicked one now, the one who set the game afoot the worst way possible in a reckless night or the one who insisted on fighting a meaningless battle that could no longer be won. It had no importance. The point of no return was long lost. And Itachi had no qualms if in the end he got what he wanted.

Itachi kissed him again but retreated. Sasuke sought for more and entered his mouth. Itachi watched everything with half-lidded eyes. The boy's fingers threaded through his hair, starting from the nape. He sighed in contentment. How dare that cheeky boy make him shiver. Itachi stroke him faster.

Sasuke rested his forehead on Itachi's shoulder again and released a breathy moan when he came. Itachi licked it all off like he was savouring the sweetest honey, hearing Sasuke's tired breaths. Itachi pulled him for one last kiss, lewdly making Sasuke taste himself. Then, stared up at the beauty over him. The swollen lips, glistening with saliva, and the flushed and sweaty face. He smirked.

"This is why I don't mind," Itachi said. The boy leaned back with a confused expression that in a flash turned into scared, then angry. Itachi let him stand up, at first in wobbly legs, and after he steadied himself, Sasuke left, slamming the door as he passed.


	14. Chapter 14

After watching more practices in Gai's dojo, Sasuke officially joined the classes a month later. Although he had begun to exercise before the real training started, the first weeks were rough because his muscles were trying to adjust to the new routine. Naruto had a harder time to catch up, but his improvement happened smoothly once he understood the basics.

Neither wanted to be left behind and did their best to learn.

And as the months wore on, Sasuke's appearance went through a stark change. The exercises, coupled with his new eating habits and puberty, toned down the feminine traces inherited from his mother. His body gained muscles and his shoulders broadened, even his voice became deeper.

He was becoming stronger.

That Friday when the boys went to the cinema after school hours, Naruto just rolled his eyes at the fangirls ogling his friend.

While standing in line for the tickets, they had seen the poster for Icha-Icha — The Film. Jiraiya's novel had finally received an adaptation. Tsunade was probably pissed with it, and Kakashi excited to watch it.

Naruto had invited his other friends to come with them, as he always did, but Gaara was the only one who joined them. The others were probably too busy studying for final exams or doing assignments that had been procrastinated until the last minute.

The boys bought snacks before heading to the room, and Gaara stood near Sasuke while they choose. The Uchiha couldn't stop staring at the red kanji for 'love' in his forehead. He even noticed the guy was becoming angry, which was kind of funny. Was he drunk when he did it? Did Gaara even drink? He had no age to drink, but one can always find a way to solve this problem. Was it a bet, maybe?

Now that Sasuke recalled, the day he made his own tattoo he had no reason to do it. He was wandering around the Akatsuki when Obito saw him and invited him inside. They had an awkward moment with Obito asking about the rest of the family. As if he cared—or as if he should care. When Sasuke was about to leave, the man offered to tattoo him. Sasuke had never wished to have a drawing on his skin, maybe because he had never come across something that interested him. The one he picked, however, just seemed to irradiate strength. It gave him an edgy look and a boldness that he had forgotten he still possessed. Who would have thought that after so many years he would have run away again or dare to hold a knife against Itachi? Unplanned and foolish actions. From beginning to end. Had it really been because he felt braver because of the ink?

The reason he noticed Gaara's tattoo only now was because Sasuke hadn't seen him around school lately. Gaara was more 'tamed' after the quarrel he had had with Naruto. In the past months, the bags under his eyes were lessening, his expressions were softer, the occasional bullying he did toward the other kids stopped, although he maintained the punk style, he was all love and peace. That behaviour coming from a guy like him was somewhat creepy.

Sasuke was intrigued by what could have been the trigger for such change. He wondered if he would reach that peace of mind someday.

The most likely answer was: probably not.

Naruto had matured in the past year too, not just physically. When they started the karate training, Naruto was all about being the best, bragging about how strong he had become, not in an arrogant way though, but sort of goofy. That had been what compelled his fight with Gaara in the first place. Now the blond understood the sport was a method of self-improvement rather than to show off—not that this fact held back some of the other boys. They were just better at hiding. When Naruto appeared in the dojo with his face bruised, Gai reprimanded him, saying that no matter how much he wanted to take revenge, his knowledge should be used for defence, not attack. Interesting enough was to realise that Gaara made quite a damage without proper training. And not a week later they were talking to each other again.

He glanced at Naruto who wasn't even blinking at the screen. Only Naruto to befriend those kinds of guys.

Would he still be his friend if Sasuke told about himself?

Perhaps. Naruto was too soft-hearted. But Sasuke didn't want his pity, nor anyone else's.

The film chosen was an animation. The characters were trapped in an illusion thinking they were living an alternative life which caused their personalities to turn into the opposite of what they were.

Itachi came to mind. If his brother had never dared to touch him, he would never meet the real Itachi. From that day on, he was not the one Sasuke used to know. But that Itachi had been just a façade all along?

Sometimes a single small event may lead to greater repercussions, like a domino effect. If one piece is removed or doesn't fall, it breaks the chain. Every day people try to stop that domino piece from falling. The employee that tells the boss they're already finishing the task when they haven't even begun. The teen that says they're going to their friend's place. Some things are better kept in the dark. Ignorance is bliss.

But would he rather live in ignorance than face reality? Again, probably not.

Itachi was strange lately, and Sasuke wanted to know why.

In the past month, Itachi made no attempts of intimacy with him. Apart from the karate bruises, Sasuke's body was unmarred. He was allowed to sleep in his room a few times. But what was appalling was to find out that he could also recognise the kind brother he loved, the one he used to call 'nii-san' somewhere there. More and more as if he was trying to return.

Sasuke didn't want to let himself be fooled again. As far as he knew, that brother no longer existed.

His brother would still act like a tyrant most of the time, but seeing those glimpses of the gentle Itachi somehow felt much crueller than him just being a vicious bastard.

It was almost night when the film ended.

No matter how much Naruto matured, some things would never change, his excitement was over the top as always. He was saying some nonsense about being Konoha's mayor because he had come to the conclusion that mayor was the equivalent of Hokage. Naruto should stop getting so carried away by animes and mangas.

Mayor Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke laughed just thinking about it.

As the three boys walked the sidewalk outside the theatre, they heard a loud noise in the distance. The ground shook, and panic shouts were heard. The people in the street stopped wide-eyed, looking up. They turned around to see a cloud of dust and smoke rising in the orange sky.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Just what the hell was happening?

The quiet, ordinary afternoon suddenly took a turn.

The three boys shared worried glances and went along the street where the theatre was located, against the direction they previously walked.

They stopped three streets away to watch from afar. From the intersection, they could see what was going on.

A building had been exploded.

Debris covered the ground. Flames spread, turning into ashes what remained of the structure, licking the walls, occasionally peering outside the windows, like a red insane monster trying to leave the cage and crush whatever crossed its way.

People who were nearer the destruction covered their mouths and nose to prevent inhaling the filthy air while distancing themselves from the area.

It didn't take long to hear sirens approaching.

As the minutes ticked by, policemen, firefighters, paramedics, reporters, and hundreds of curious people gathered around the place.

"Dude, that's crazy. I hope no one died," Naruto said. Judging from what the boys heard from the other bystanders, the disaster could have been worse. That building had been abandoned for years.

"When I went to visit my father in Suna some time ago, an explosion happened there," Gaara said. "It was a temple, but no one was inside."

"This is so strange. Do you think it's a terrorist attack?" Naruto asked.

"A terrorist wouldn't choose an abandoned place," Sasuke said.

"Unless they just wanted to cause panic." The redhead gazed at the fire officials put out the flames. He turned to the other boys. "I don't know about you, but I need to get going."

Naruto and Sasuke accompanied him. Later they could watch in the news about it.

Eventually when Gaara left them. Sasuke asked Naruto, "Do you know what happened to Gaara? He's changed."

Naruto looked at him and shrugged. "I think he's solved a problem he had with his father. He has a difficult family, you know, but it seems they're starting to get along."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard from his sister." Naruto suddenly brightened. "Hey, do you know she's dating Shikamaru? I never thought he would be the first of us to start dating."

"It could have been you."

"Pfft. No way. Temari is too scary for me."

"I don't mean her. Do you know Hinata likes you?"

Naruto's mouth was agape. "W—what?"

"She doesn't stop staring at you."

Naruto had his eyes averted to the ground, brows furrowed. He was having a hard time digesting that information.

"Are you sure? I mean, wasn't she looking at you instead, and you thought she was looking at me?"

"No. I'm sure." Since the first time he saw the way Hinata gazed at Naruto, it became easier to spot the difference when she was just being shy or was nervous because of his blond friend.

Naruto stopped walking. "I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Sasuke stopped too.

Then Naruto pointed an accusing finger to him. "This is not a trick for me to start to go out with her and you say you're dating Sakura-chan, is it?"

"What in hell are you talking about?"

"I just... I just think... I don't know." Naruto looked at a flower shop ahead in the street. "I never had someone liking me that way before."

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought you should know."

The started walking again, and Sasuke felt something lightly hit his head, shoulders, and back. He and Naruto turned around.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't see you there," said a white-haired guy from behind them. He and the other two wore a school uniform that Sasuke didn't recognise as belonging to any school in Konoha. His teeth were sharp as he grinned like he knew exactly what he had just done.

Sasuke touching the wet spot on his head and smelt the tip of his fingers. Were they pulling a prank?

The guy shook a transparent water bottle. "It's water don't worry."

Sasuke glared. "What do you want?"

"We saw you near that building that exploded and my friend there wouldn't shut up babbling about you," he pointed with his thumb to a girl with oval glasses. He wiggled his eyebrows, "she's interested in you."

If before she seemed anxious by what her friend was doing, now she looked mortified, her face as red as her hair.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was the same girl from the metro. Was she stalking him? Well, he hadn't seen her for more than a year. Maybe he was exaggerating but wouldn't rule out the possibility.

"Now you owe me one, Karin."

The girl was about to jump on the white-haired guy to make him shut up when the other guy with them held her with ease. He was taller and stronger than the white-haired one.

"I'm gonna kill you, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu just grinned at her, a hand on his hips. "You're so complicated. When I help, you complain. When I don't, you complain... Decide already."

Sasuke looked from him to her, then exchanged a glance with Naruto. The two boys turned around and resumed walking as if nothing had happened.

"Who the hell thinks that throwing water at someone is a good way to strike a conversation?" Naruto said.

That Suigetsu seemed to enjoy the girl's embarrassment. There was a chance he was only trying to spite her.

What a weird group.

When Sasuke arrived home, he changed clothes and went to the backyard. He had developed the habit of training almost every day, at night, when he knew his father would be out and Itachi was busy with work. He was left to practise with no one to bother him. Strangely enough, Itachi didn't fulfil the threat of having someone to drive him to and from school. Did he realise how stupid the idea was?

But the boy knew that something was wrong. Sasuke himself had been so distracted with becoming stronger that briefly forgot the main point of why he needed that strength. Like they were under some unspoken truce. And if Gaara becoming a peaceful guy was creepy, what to say about Itachi then?

Something was definitely wrong.

Sasuke felt a certain uneasiness every time he saw Itachi behaving like he used to be.

He stopped to catch his breath between a series of kicks and punches he noticed an observer. His father, arms crossed, watched him from the door. As if it was not enough, Itachi appeared beside Fugaku a moment later. Sasuke continued training, ignoring both. It was not like he wasn't used people watching him train.

"When did he begin?" Sasuke heard Fugaku asking Itachi.

"It's been a year."

"How's he doing?"

"Fine. He learns fast."

Fugaku nodded.

He left and only Itachi remained watching him. Sasuke tried to ignore his brother and continued. The elder approached, standing on the grass not far from him.

"You're not doing the movement correctly."

"Huh?"

"Your base is changing before you complete the movement, like this," he showed. "The correct stance is this one. You're not maintaining the stance until the end. Do it again from the beginning."

Somehow Sasuke noticed his brother managed to show a much more cleaner movement.

Sasuke stared confused at him but did as he was told. And in the middle of a movement, Itachi said, "There. The kata needs to flow."

Heian Yondan was the kata Sasuke needed to perform in order to gain the green belt. During the test, he had managed to do everything right. But he still had trouble performing a couple of movements in the level of perfection he wanted. He was under the impression his body wasn't flexible enough. When he was a kid it was much easier despite the pressure to succeed. Once he decided to start from the zero even though he had previous knowledge, he needed to go through the tests all over again. It was a reasonable option. Sasuke was in no position to argue he should start at an advanced level because he could barely remember the name of the techniques much less perform them adequately.

What surprised him was that Itachi had spent more time in the same situation and was able to show him clean and strong movements as if he hadn't stopped at all.

The admiration was there, Sasuke hated to admit it. And he tried to overlook all the traces from the shameful happiness he felt at that moment for having Itachi teaching him. He didn't know what kind of mind game Itachi was intending to do, but Sasuke would not let himself fall for it.

How could he say he would start to be more severe, then slowly change his course of action to the exact opposite?

Was that the intended result? Let him run around circles trying to understand what was going on?

Sasuke was thankful his brother left after he executed the sequence with a decent level of accuracy, and stayed for a while more until he was satisfied with his progress.

He took a satisfying shower afterwards. While the water cascaded down his tired body, cleaning the sweat and dirt, he recalled the day Itachi went for his black belt exam. When Itachi proved himself worthy of the new belt, Fugaku applauded him and nodded in appreciation. He treated Itachi like a living trophy. What was not his elation when only a couple of months later, Itachi had also won a local tournament.

He couldn't fathom how his brother dealt with the responsibilities Fugaku put in his hands. If Sasuke were in his place, he would've given up already. Forget all that bullshit to please Fugaku. Well, being himself, he had already given up and came to terms with being seen as a failure. His brother, on the other hand, was like a machine, a robot. And their father seemed to trust Itachi unconditionally.

However, he knew that once that trust had been shaken.

Sasuke could still see the dissatisfaction, the anger as if it were right before his eyes when Itachi told he no longer wanted to participate in tournaments and was abandoning the sport. Sasuke was not there in the right moment it happened, but even as a child, he could sense the distress between them. Like Itachi had thrown a pebble in a pond causing ripples to disturb the quietness. For the first time, he had seen Fugaku disappointed in Itachi. Perhaps other occasions had happened, but that one in specific remained in his memory. But just as ripples caused by a pebble, it wouldn't last forever, and soon the waters would be placid again.

When he went to Itachi's bedroom, Itachi was sitting on his desk, working once more. Sasuke carried his laptop to the bed to entertain himself while he waited for sleep to come.

Itachi turned on the swivel chair. His fingers were linked, right ankle resting over the left knee, his lips were moving.

Sasuke took off the earphones, "huh?"

"Your hair is dripping wet. Take a towel and dry it properly." He said in a tone that revealed how tired he was of repeating himself.

Sasuke paused the anime and stood up from the bed huffing.

"I can stay in my own room."

"Be quick." Itachi would have none of that.

Sasuke went back, dried the hair carefully, and even combed to spend more time. He had let his hair grow a bit. Looking at the spiky strands behind, somewhat flat on his head, he was amazed to see how only wet they would become tamed. Somewhat. That part had a will of its own.

When he returned, he heard Itachi talking, probably on the phone, and stared at the doorknob unsure if he should go in. He tried to eavesdrop.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke turned his head to see Fugaku. His father, for a moment, looked startled at seeing him, and intently stared at his face as if searching for something.

"I—I wanted to talk to Itachi, but he looks busy."

Fugaku then shook his head.

"If he's working, don't bother him."

Bother him? If only his father knew Itachi was the one that invited Sasuke...

As Fugaku passed by him in the corridor, Sasuke noticed he was not smelling of alcohol.

"I hope you behave tomorrow."

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"You're going to an event with him."

"What event?"

"Itachi will explain to you."

Speaking of the devil... the door opened.

Their father continued to the staircase. Both watched as he disappeared.

Itachi pulled Sasuke inside, holding his wrist with more force than needed.


End file.
